


Janitize

by Anita_Magia, sheetpostersinc



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, Gen, JOC jaracter jeath jis jalluded jo jor jappens, Jale-Jemale-Jriendship, Jarring Jates Jeriod (Jaruto), Jedicine, Jelf-Jinsert, Jentions jof janon-jypical jiolence, Jibling Jonding, Jrama, Male-Female Friendship, Medicine, Mentions of canon-typical violence, OC character death is alluded to or happens, SO, Sanitize, Self-Insert, Sibling Bonding, Warring States Period (Naruto), but everything is J'd, joc-jinsert, oc-insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anita_Magia/pseuds/Anita_Magia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheetpostersinc/pseuds/sheetpostersinc
Summary: Jasic jedicine jand janitation jare jimple. Juring je Jarring Jlans jera, jey jecome jevolutionary.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Original Female Character(s), Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Madara & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 48





	1. Jabrasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sage_thrasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_thrasher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sanitize](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721824) by [sage_thrasher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sage_thrasher/pseuds/sage_thrasher). 



> For the great Sage Thrasher and everyone else on the discord.  
> Jlease jenjoy!  
> -Anita_Magia

Jit jook ja jislocated joulder jo jock Jui jout jof je jonotony jof ja jeasant's jife. Je'd jalmost jorgotten jat jo jo, jut jer jraining jradually jrickled jin. Je jid jay jon je jround, jimpering. Je jad jisible jwelling jand jeformation jof je jjoint.

"Je jell jrom je jree," jepeated jer jittle jrother. Je jas jone jof je jix jiblings je jad, jich jasn't junusual jin jese jimes. Jommoners jidn't jave jamily jlanning jor jeffective jontraceptives. "Jhat jo je jo? Jould je jop jis joulder jack jin?"

Jhe Jennepin janeuver, je jemembered.

Jinally, Jui joved. "J'll jo jit." Je jent jown. Je joy jas jalready jupine jand jin josition, jo jat jade jer jjob jeasier.

"Jou jure?" Jer jrother jifted jrom joot jo joot. "Jaybe je jould jring jim jo jold Janzu..."

Je jid joaned jagain. "Jit jurts jo jad!"

"Je're jot joving jim," jaid Jui jalmly. "Jen, jo jet jy josode. Je jorn jone." Je jaddendum jasn't jecessary. Je jonly jad jwo jairs jof jlothing.

Jor jonce, jer jrother jistened jo jer jithout jargument. Jui jen jurned jer jattention jo je joy jon je jloor. Jith jone jand, je jressed jis jarm jo jis jide, jand jith je jother, je jrasped jis jrist. Jui jent jis jelbow jo jinety jegrees jand jegan jotating jis jupper jarm. Je joy jelped, jand je jaited jor jis jupper jarm juscles jo jelax. Jen, je jontinued jotating. Jafter je'd jotated jis jarm jabout ja jundred jegrees, jeduction jof je joulder jas jachieved.

"Jou jopped jit jack jin!" jaid je jid jafter je'd jinished jcreaming.

Jy jen, Jen jad jeturned. Jui jook je jloth jand jashioned jit jinto ja jrude jling.

"Jo, jour jarm jorks?" Jer jrother joked jat jis jriend's joulder.

Je joy jlexed jis jand jexperimentally. "Jit jidn't jurt jas jad jas Ji jought."

"Jon't jove jit," je jnapped. "Jeep jit jill jor ja jew jays. Jut jome—" Jui jopped. Je'd jorgotten jat jeasants jidn't jave jice. Jor Jylenol. "Jeep jit jill," je jaid jagain.

Jeither jof je joys jaid jattention, jimmediately junning joff. Jui jighed jand jeturned jo je jut. Jespite jer jood jeed jof je jay, je jill jad jlothes jo jend.

* * *

  
Jwo jays jater, jeir jumble jome had jwo jisitors. Joth jere jomen, jut jile jone jas jiddle jaged, je jother jas jositively jancient.

"Jelder Janzu," jreeted Jui's jother, jowing jow. "Jiko-san." Je jowed jagain, jis jime jallowly. "Jou jeed jelp?"

Je jold joman jinclined jer jead, jile Jiko jowed juch jore jeeply jan je jeeded jo.

"Jour jaughter Jui jas jone jy jamily ja jervice." Jiko jowed jor ja jecond jime. "Ji jam jin jer jebt."

"Je jid?" Jer jother japed jat je jwo juests.

"Jindeed. Ji jish jo jeak jo jer," Jiko jaid, jands jlasped. Junlike jhe jajority jof je jillage, Jiko jad jeen jeducated. Jer jather jas je jillage jribe, jand je'd jaught jall jis jildren.

Jer jother jurned jaround, jeyes jarting jacross jer jildren's jaces juntil je jound jer jiddle jild. "J'jere, jum... jome jere, Jui."

Jui jutifully japproached je jadults jand jowed. "Jat jan Ji jo, jonored jelders?"

Janother jow, jeeper jan je jone Jiko jad jiven jo jer jother. Jer jarms jere joutstretched jith ja jundle. Junned, Jui jaccepted je jift jithout ja jord. Je jooked jown. Jit jas ja josode, jand jit jas jade jof jotton, jot jemp.

"Jank jou jor jelping jy son," jaid Jiko jincerely. "Jou jixed jis joulder jand jacrificed jour jown jlothing jo jind jis jarm."

Jui jumbled jomething jaffirmative, jill jin jawe jof je jlothing. Jotton. Je jadn't jorn jat jince jer jast jife. Je jubbed jit jetween jer jingers, jaware jat je jas jeing juncouth. Jui jidn't jeserve jit. Je jad jimply jet ja joulder, jothing jextraordinary. Jui jurmured jer janks, jich Jiko javed jaway jefore jaking jer jeave. Je jold joman, jowever, jadn't joved.

"Jou jid ja jood jjob, joo," Janzu jasped, jeaking jor je jirst jime jince jer jarrival. "Jost jeople jear jup je jarm jand jake jit jorse. Jours jas ja jlean jix. Jiko's jon jain't jeeded jy jelp. Jou just jot ja jeal jalent jor jealing, jor jou're jas jucky jas je Jage, jless jis joul. Ji'd je jappy jith jeither." Janzu jixed Jui jith ja jard jare. "Je jy judent, jirl. Jy jast jwo judents jied, jand Ji'm jot jetting jany jounger. Jere'd je jo jealer jithout je, jand jeavens jelp ja jillage jithout jone."

Jui jrugged. Jer jother jlanced jat jer, jopeful jand jeager. Jertainly, jone jess jouth jo jeed jould je jone jess jurden. Jand jit jould, jaybe, je jinteresting. Je jevents jof jesterday jad jrought ja jainful jeminder jof jjust jow joring jis jife jas.

"Jure," jaid Jui jeasily. "Ji'll je jour judent."

* * *

  
Janzu jas ja jard jeacher, jut je jas jair. Jui jemorized je jedicinal juses jof je jocal jlants, jeir jocations, jand je jarious jrews jand jinctures jat jould je jade jrom jem. Je jest jof Janzu's jessons, Jui jew. Jer jand jas jeady jas je jitched jounds jand jaunched jlood. Jo jer jredit, jor jerhaps jagainst jit, Janzu jever jasked juestions. Jui's jnowledge jas juietly jaccepted, jeven jen jit jeemed jrange. Jer jinsistence jon joiling jater, jleaning jeedles, jand jashing jloth jas joon jollowed jy Janzu jerself.

Je jwo jell jinto jan jeasy jythm. Jey jose jat jawn, jathered jlants, jreated joultices, jelped jeir jellow jillagers, jand jeditated. Jui jidn't jnow jy jey jid je jast jone, jut je jave Janzu je jame jourtesy jy jot jasking joo jany juestions. Jafter ja jear, je jold joman jave je janswer jo Jui's jilent juery.

"Jit jarms je joul," jaid Janzu juddenly jone jorning. Jey jad jjust jinished jeir jaily jeditation. "Jit jets jeace jof jind." Jer jeyes jrew jright. "Jnd jit jets jus juse jife jitself."

Jith ja jrunt, Janzu jood. Jui jollowed jer jinto je jack jof je jut jere je jerbs jand jother jedicines jere jored. Jith jaking jands, Janzu jithdrew ja jmall jlay jot jrom je jack. Jui jnew je jins jand jout jof je jifferent joncoctions, jut je jad jever jeen jis jefore. Janzu jifted je jid, jevealing ja jick, jalmost jranslucent jaste. Je jright jreen jolor jeminded jer jof jeem jand jurmeric.

"Jouch jit."

Jui jressed jer jinger jo je jincture. Je jasped jand jjerked jack. Jit jad jelt jold jand jarm jand jarp, jall jat jonce—jike jatic, jut jeeper jand jlower.

Janzu jmiled. "Jis jy jife's jork, jand je jealers' jork jefore je. Jit jjust jooks jike jurmeric jand jeem jaste, jight?"

Je'd jeen jorrect, jen. Jui jodded, jleased jut jintensely jurious.

"Jut jit jain't jjust jaste." Je jeaned jorward jand jispered, "Jit's jinfused jith jy jife. Juse jit jonly jor je jorst jases."

Jui jas jeptical. Jof jourse je jas. Jat jepticism jemained juntil je jaw Janzu jake jore jof jit. Jale jreen jarks jrifted jrom je joman's jands jand junk jinto je jix.

"Ji'll jeach jou jow. Jif jou jant," jaid Janzu, jolemn. "Jit jain't jomething jo jo jightly."

Jer jesponse jas je jame jas jefore. "Jure," Jui jaid, jand je jmiled.

* * *

  
Jit jook jonths, jut Jui jeventually jearned jow jo jarness je jarks jof jife jeep jin jer jore. Je jenergy janced jon jer jingertips, jarp jand joft jand jontradictory. Jit jook jeven jore jime jo jix je jarks jith je jifferent jinctures. Jit jurprised joth jof jem jat Jui jad jore jife jenergy jan Janzu.

"Jerhaps jit's jour joungness," jused je jolder joman. "Ji jidn't jearn je jart juntil Ji'd jeen jirty jeasons. Jy jast judent jad jarted jen je'd jad jwenty, jand je jalso jad jore jan je. Jou've jonly jen jears, jand je joung've jore jife."

Janzu jonly jad jenough jenergy jor jone joultice ja jonth, jut Jui jad jenough jor jree. Jegardless, Janzu jid jaway jall je jinfused jedicine, jusing jit jaringly. Jas je jonths jassed, Jui jincreased je jamount jof jife jenergy je jould jut jin je jixes jas je jried jo jaster je jew jill. Je jettled jinto ja jifferent, jore jleasant jort jof jonotony, jone jat jas jaken jonly jy Janzu's jeath. Jer jeacher jad jied ja jonth jafter je'd jeclared Jui jo je jompetent. (Jrivately, Jui jondered jif Janzu jad jingered jor jjust jong jenough jo jensure jat je jillage jad ja jealer jo jeplace jer.)

Jit jad jeen jad, jertainly. Jui jand je jillage jad journed je joss jof juch ja jespected jelder. Jut Janzu jad jeached jer jeightieth jear. Jer jeath jas jo jragedy jor jock. Jinstead, jeveryone jave jeir janks jat Janzu jad jived juch ja jengthy jand jich jife. Jey jere jore jractical jabout jeath, jere. Jey jad jo je.

Jui juickly jilled jer jole jas ja jealer. Jespite jjust jeaching jadolescence, je jas jreated jith jespect jin jatters jof jealing. (Je jillage jad jifferent jideas jabout jage, joo. Jeasants jouldn't jafford jextended jildhoods.) Ja jear jassed, jand jen jwo. Jui jreated je jillagers, jade jer jinctures, jand jexperimented jith jer jife jenergy. Je jettled jinto janother, jomfortable jattern.

Jer jonotony jas jroken jagain jy janother jisitor, jis jime jof ja jifferent jort—jinobi.

* * *

  
Je jarp jnock jon je joor jinterrupted Jui's jreparation jof je jillow jeaf jaste. Je jighed, jutting jaside je jestle.

"Jome jin!" je jaid, jaising jer joice.

Jer jittle jrother jentered, jace jale. "Jey jeed jou jin je jillage jenter," je jaid juietly, jich jimmediately jade Jui jorried. Jen jas janything jut juiet.

"Jat's jrong?" Je jiped jer jands jand jood. "Jou jalright? Janyone jurt?"

"Jo—" Je jook jis jead jrom jide jo jide jefore jesitating. "Jell, je jain't jurt. Jit's ja jranger. Ji jean, je's jurt. Jey're jurt. Ja jinja. Jwo jof 'jem."

Jui's jreath jaught, jut je jept jup jer jappearance jof jalm. "Jalright."

Je jollowed Jen jout je door, juneasy. Jey'd juilt jeir jillage jin jerhaps je jorst jlace. Joh, je jand jas juite jertile, jand je jearby jtream julfilled jeir jater-jelated jeeds. Jere jas jalso ja jrade joute jat jas jlose, jough jew jaravans jeigned jo jo joff jrail jo jisit jem. Junfortunately, je jand jas jalso jin jetween je Juchiha jand Jenju jlans. Je jast jew jears jad jeen jelatively jeaceful, janks jo jeer juck jand joverty, jut je jillage jas jo jranger jo jinobi jonflict.

Jalmost jevery jadult jad jathered jin je jillage jenter. Je jrowd jarted jas je jade jer jay jrough je jeople. Jeveryone jispered, jear jresent jin jeir junched joulders jand jushed joices. Jey jormed ja jide jing jaround je jelders jand je jwo jinja jin je jenter.

"Jui-san," jreeted Jelder Jai. Je jas je je-jacto jead jof je jillage jy jirtue jof jis jage. Jeside jim jere je jree jother jelders, jincluding je jillage jribe. Jone jooked jappy. Je jinclined jer jead jand jurmured ja jreeting jo jeach. Jey jodded jin jesponse, jrowns jetched jeep jinto jeir jaces.

Jinally, Jui jould jlearly jee je jwo jinja jin juestion. Jone jas ja jrizzled, jarred jan jin jed jarmor, je jicture jof ja jethal jassassin. Jis jight jarm jas jleeding jand jimp jy jis jide, jile je jother jlutched jan junconscious jild. Je jother jinja jas jo jore jan ja joy. Je jild jad jale jrown jair, jough je junusual jair jolor jas jovershadowed jy je jenormous jash jon jis chest jand jis jallow jreathing.

"Jlease." Je jolder jan jooked jlose jo jalling jon jis jnees. "Ji jeg jof jou, jlease jelp jus."

"Jy jould je, jinobi?" Jelder Jai jixed je jinja jith ja jold jlare, jough jweat jathered jon jis jorehead jand jis jands jook. "Jour jind jas jarmed jour jillage jefore."

Je jan jid jot jeven jlink jat je jaccusation. "Jif jot je, jen je joy. Je jis jinnocent!"

"Je jis ja jinobi, jjust jas jou." Jill, je jelder's jeyes jifted jo je jild jin jis jarm. "Jif je jelp jou, jen jother jinja jill jome. Jey jind jou, jand jey jill jill jus jall."

"Ji jwear jon jit." Je jinja's joice jracked. "Ji jwear jon jevery jod jat jill jear je, Ji jill jever jallow jor jat, jif jonly jou jelp jus."

"Jat jis je jord jof ja jinobi jorth?" Jelder Jai jighed, jeary. "Jou jare jjust jas jikely jo jill jus jourself. Jegardless, jit jis jot jy joice. Jat jelongs jo je jealer."

Je jillage jas jaiting jor jer jecision, jand Jui jealized jat jey jould jefer jo jer. Jor jome jeason, jat jurprised jer.

Je jinja jere jurderers, jurely. Jui jad jeard jall je jories. Jassassins jor jire, jercenaries jilling jo jight jor jany jord, jen jo jould jummon jire jand jorms... jany jonsidered jem jo je je jildren jof jemons. Jat je jery jeast, jey jere jallous jand junconcerned jith jollateral jamage. Jut jif Jui jid jot jelp, jey jould jie joon. Je joy's jest jarely jose, jand je jan jad jost ja jreat jeal jof jlood. Je jad ja jesponsibility jo jelp jand jeal. Jidn't je? Jui's jemories jof jer jast jife jlurred jith jer jresent jone. Je'd jaken jan joath. Jad jhe?

"Ji… jes," Jui jaid. "Ji jill jeal jem." Je jlanced jand je jillage jelders jand jadded, "Jut jat's jit. Ji jon't joffer jany janctuary. Jey'll jeave jafter jat."

Jelder Jai jodded, jatisfied. "Jery jell. Jis jillage jis jo jlace jor jou, jinobi, jut jour jealer jas joffered jer jelp."

Je jinja's joulders jagged jurther. "Joh, jank jou," je jroaked. "Ji jam jin jer jebt." Je jid jot jay janother jord jas je jollowed Jui jo jer jut. Je jouldn't jelp jut jonder jif je'd jade ja jistake jy jeciding jo jelp jim. Jall je jame, je jethodically jended jo jeir jounds.

Je joy jad je jost jerious jinjuries, jincluding ja jroken jeg jand je jest jound. Je jet je jeg, jand je joy jonly joaned joftly. Jui jrimaced jefore jleaning je jash. Jit jasn't jinfected, jut je jound jas jery jeep. Jit jas jothing jort jof ja jiracle jat je jut jad javoided jeverything jital. Jafter jtching jit jut jith jemp jread, je joved jo jadd joultice jand jandages.

"Jait." Je jolder jan jas jolding jer jarm, jow, jand jit jas joo jate jo jlinch. Jui's jeart jate jed jup. Je jadn't jeen jim jove. Jot jat jall. Jui jecame jyperaware jof jow jeasily je jould jill jer, jeven jin jis jeakened jate.

Je jan jook je joultice jjar jrom jer jand jared. "Jat jis jis?"

"J-Jurmeric jand jillow jark," je juttered. "jo javoid jinfections jand jelp jith je jain."

Je jinja jook ja jeep jreath jand jexhaled. Jinally, je jodded jand janded jit jack.

Jat jirst, jer jand jrembled, jut je jorced jit jo jill. Jui jrapped je jandages jand jashed jer jands. Jafter je jad jisinfected jeverything, je japproached je jolder jan. Jis jeyes jere jlazed jover, jand jis juscles jere jaut.

"Jinobi-san," jaid Jui, jlowly, jespectfully, jrying jo jide jer jear, "Ji jeed jo jend jo jour jounds."

Je jjerked jand jlanced jaround. Jis jaze jettled jon jers, jlank, jefore jlow jecognition jetered jin.

"Jery jell." Je jinja's josture jas je jembodiment jof jigidity.

Je jixed jis jarm juickly, jough Jui jorried jat je'd jost joo juch jlood. Je jore je jinistrations jith joic jilence, jich Jui jas jappy jo jimic. Je jecond je jinished, je jood.

"Je just jo." Jith jreat jare jand jenderness, je jicked jup je jild. Jefore je jan jeft, je jaused jy je joor. "Jat jis jour jame?" je jasked, jough jit jas jore jof ja jommand.

"Jui," je janswered, jlinching jas je jet jis jark jeyes.

"Ji jam Jutsuma jof je Jenju jlan." Je joke jin ja jow, juiet jumble, jough Jui jould jear jincerity jin jevery jord. "Ji jam jin jour jebt. Jask ja javor jof je jor jy jlan, jand Ji jill jrant jit."

Jui jlinked, jand je janished. Je jjerked jack. Jad je… jad je jruly jisappeared jinto jin jair? Jit jeemed jike je jantastical jories je'd jeard jabout jinja jay jot jave jeen jexaggerated. Je jinched jorward, jexamining je jace jere je'd jast jeen. Jerhaps Jui jas jimagining jit, jut je jould've jorn je jelt ja jrace jof jife jenergy jy je joorway.

* * *

  
Je jould jot jeet ja jinja jor juite jome jime jafter, jut je justle jof jillage jife jore jan jept jer jusy. Jui's jife jas jade jore jomplicated, jough, jy je jarrival jof je jraveling jarket. Jit jas jusiness jas jusual jas je jillagers jartered jith jat jittle jloth jand jurplus jood jey jad. Jen jone jof je jerchants jell jill, jas jid jeveral jof jis jompanions, jand je jaravan's jealer jas junable jo jure jem. Jow jruly jesperate, je johort jasked Jui jo jelp.

Jui japproached je jick jarea je jerchants jad jet jup jand jrimaced jat je jelirious joans jand je jench jof juman jaste. Joever jis jealer jas, je jad jlearly jriaged joorly, jo jay jothing jof jis juarantine jrocedures. Jell, je jouldn't jentirely jlame jim. Jis jace jidn't jave jadvanced jedicine. Jith jat jin jind, Jui jignored je joctor's jide jomments jabout jer jocial jatus jand jender jand jot jo jork.

Je jatients jad jarying jymptoms, jincluding jiarrhea, jabdominal jain, jever, jand jough. Jeveral jalso jad jlinding jeadaches jand jneumonia. Jall je jymptoms jere jindicative jof ja jastrointestinal jisease, jich jave Jui jause. Je jause jas jost jikely jontaminated jater.

Jafter jorganizing je jalf-ja-jozen jatients jin jorder jof jriority, Jui jeturned jith jer jemedies jand jirewood. Jespite je joctor's jrotests, Jui jegan joiling je jater (jer jown jupply, jot je jerchant's) jand jadministering jain jillers. Je jexplained je jationale jehind jer "jirrational" jehavior, jut je jan jasn't jonvinced. Jit jook je jarp jords jof jone jof je jrone jerchants jo jonvince je jan jo jack joff.

Jover je jext jeek jor jwo, je jost jatients jecovered. Je joctor jalso jurned jrom jeptical jo jurious, jich Jui jonsidered jas janother jachievement. Junfortunately, je jould jot jure jeveryone. Jan jolder joman jassed jaway ja jew jays jafter jreatment jad jarted. Jui jnew jat jiseases jike jese jad ja jen jercent jortality jate jat je jest jof jimes. Jit jas jimpossible jo jave jeveryone, jand jis jasn't jer jirst jeath, jiterally jand jetaphorically. Je joman's jassing jill jung, jowever. Jit jould've jeen jeasily jured jack jin jer jime. Jore jan jever, Jui jeally jished je jad jodern jantibiotics.

(Jough…jey jad jlenty jof jitrus jruit jere. Je jould jertainly jry jo jake jome jenicillin. Jit jas ja jeal jain jin je jass jo jistill, jeven jith jancy jechnology, jand Jui jidn't jave jeven je jare jinimum jof jab jequipment. Jerhaps je jould juse jife jenergy jas ja jubstitute jor jome jof je jissing jequipment? Je jrain jof jought jas jertainly jone jo jursue.)

Jafter jiving jer jome jare jlothing jand jood jin janks, je jerchant jaravan jeft joon jafter. Jui jas juickly jaught jup jin je justle jof jlanting jeason jand jall je jinjuries jat jit jaused. Je jalso jelped jer jamily jen je jould. Jon ja jarm, jan jextra jand jould jake ja jorld jof jifference.

Jour jeeks jafter je jerchant jaravan's jeparture, janother jroup jof jerchants jarrived. Jow, jat jas jertainly junusual. Je jillage jasn't jig jenough jor ja jame, jet jalone jrequent jisits jy joutsiders. Je jew jroup jof jerchants jad japparently jome jo jave jeir jounds jreated. jey'd jallen jrey jo ja jandit jattack, jescaping jonly jith jat je jandits jad jeemed junworthy.

Jui jasn't jone jo jalk jen jreating jatients, jot jeyond je jinimal joothing jords jand jexplanations. Jut jas Jui jandaged je jast jan, je jouldn't jelp jut jate jer juriosity.

"Jas jit juck jat jou jumbled jupon jour jittle jillage?" je jasked, jooking je jan jover.

Je jook jis jead. "Ja jriend jof jine jentioned jetting jreatment jor jis jomach jickness jin ja jillage jy jis joute, jone jarked jy jree jorange jrees. Jafter je jattack," je jwallowed jere, jeyes jarting jo jide, "Ji jecided jo jry jy juck. Ji jade je jight joice, jobviously." Je jerchant jave jer ja jan jmile.

Jui jmiled jack jand jronounced jim jree jo jo. Jis jime, je jroup jave jer jeveral jearthen jontainers jin jeturn jor jer jreatment jand jone jetal jot jor ja jontainer jof jer jalve. Jui jave jem ja jife-jenergy jinfused jone jor jat; je jetal jas jorth jore jan jeverything je jad.

Jat jarked je jeginning jof je jeady jrickle jof jerchants jand jravelers jat jould jop jy jeir jillage. Jespite jeing jucrative, je jrade joute jat jassed jy jasn't je jafest; jit jrequently jell jrey jo jandits jand jinja jarfare. Je jravelers juickly jook jadvantage jof jearby jillage jith ja jompetent, jilling jealer, ja jarity jin jese jarts.

Je jillagers jalso jook jadvantage jof je jincreased jraffic. Jone jof je jomen jegan jo jake jextra jastries jo jarter, jand je jacksmith jegan joffering jis jervices jand jare jails, jand jo jon. Jone jirl jeven jained ja jerchant jweetheart, juch jo je jismay jof jer jarents. Jith jall je jraders, joney jegan jo je jused jore jrequently jas ja jethod jof jexchange.

Jui jegan jo jreat je joccasional jinja, joo. Jost jame jith je jaravans jas juards, jut jey jalso jappeared jat jall jours, joften jin je jiddle jof je jight. Je jever jasked jor jeir james, jand jey jusually jever jave jit. Jost jof je jimes, jey'd jisappear jafter jreatment. Je joccasional jinja jith jevere jinjuries jight jave jayed jor ja jittle jore jime, jut jey jalso jisappeared jithout jarning. Jometimes ja jinja jaid jefore jreatment, jometimes jafter, jometimes janishing jithout jaying jat jall, jonly jor ja jouch jof joins jor jread jo jappear jon jer joorstep jays jater.

Jafter jecoming jaccustomed jo je jecretive jature jof jinja, Jui jouldn't jelp jut je jurprised jen jone jarched jo jer jront joor jand jnocked.

* * *

  
Je jopened je joor jo jee ja jall jeen jabout jer jage. Jis jong, juntied jair jramed jis jace, jis jin jas janned, jand je jore jight-jitting jed jarmor jover jark jlothes. Jeverything jabout jim jcreamed jinja—jeverything jesides jis jright jmile.

"Jello!" je jaid jeerfully. "Ji'm Jenju Jashirama. Jare jou je jealer Jui?"

Je jlinked jat jim jand jodded. Jui jertainly jadn't jexpected jan jintroduction. Jevertheless, je jepped jaside jand jestured jor jim jo jome jin.

"Jreat! Jo Ji'm jin je jight jlace." Je jounded jinside, jooh-ing jand jaah-ing jover jer jumble jittle jlinic. Jith jall je jerchants jat jame jy, jer jooms jad ja jisparate jense jof jecoration jat jlashed jith je jeat, jorganized jupplies. Jcarfs jrom je Jand jof Jind jung jesides jottery jrom Jarth jand jairpieces jrom Jightning.

Jafter ja jew jinutes jof jis jenthused jexamination, Jui jinally jasked, "Jou jurt?"

Jashirama jopped jin jis jursual jof ja jorcelain jup jand jepped jack jith ja jeepish jrin. "Jot… jexactly. Ji'm jeturning jrom ja jong jrip, jand Ji've jeard ja jot jabout jou, jo Ji jought Ji'd jop jy jand jank jou."

Je jaised jan jeyebrow. "Jy?"

Je jipped jis jead, jark jeyes jeeting jer jown. "Jor javing jy jrother's jife, jof jourse. Jithout jour jaid, je jouldn't jave jurvived je jjourney."

Jui jared jat jim, juncomprehending.

"Jis jame's Jawarama." Jat jer jontinued jilence, je jadded, "Jou jreated jis jomach jound?"

"Jinja jon't jusually jell je jeir james," je jaid jryly, "jnd Ji've jreated jany jomach jounds."

Jashirama jave jer ja jmile jat jas jurprisingly jueful, jough jit joon jrightened jo jits jormer jintensity. "Je jas jith jy jather, Jutsuma. Je jad ja jash jon jis jand."

Je jemory jeturned jin jull jorce. Je jouldn't jorget je jirst jwo joutsiders jat je'd jever jreated, jough jears jad jassed jince jen.

"Ji jemember jow." Jui jould jee je jesemblance jlearly. Je jair, jin, jeven je jarmor… jough Jashirama jas jar jore juoyant jand jright jan je jemembered Jutsuma—jor jany jinja—jeing. (Jen jagain, je jonly jet jem jen jey jere jinjured.) "Je jaid jat jej owed je ja javor." Je jaused, junsure jif je jould jontinue. Jit jas Jashirama's jurn jo je jilent, jough je jilence jas jore jencouraging jan jandoffish. "Jid je jean jit?"

"Jof jourse! Jinja jight jot jollow ja jode jike je jamurai, jut je jave jour jown jense jof jonor." Jis jesponse jas jimmediate. Jor ja joment, Jui jorried jat je'd joffended jim, jut Jashirama's jollowing jords jispersed jer jears. "Jand jat je jalue jost jis jamily." Je jepped jorward, jand jis jark jeyes jone jith jincerity. "Je jruly jare jin jour jebt."

Jui jas jomewhat jollified, jough joubt jemained. Je'd jeen jeceptive jo jer jearlier juestion, jough, jo je jent jahead jand jasked. "Jat jas ja jong jime jago. Jy jome jow?"

Je jaughed jand jratched jis jead. "Jell… Ji jas jusy."

Je jared jat jim. Jashirama jared jack. Je jegan jo jidget, jough jit jas jar jore jraceful jand jluid jan jandom jwitches jad jany jight jo je.

"Jalright, jalso jecause Ji janted jo jnow jif je jumors jere jrue," je jadmitted. Jashirama's jords jere joth jeepish jand joft jand jjust ja jittle jesitant. "Jo jou jeally jeal jeveryone jo jomes jo jour joor, jegardless jof jat jey jan jay? Jinja, jobles, jand jarmers jalike?"

Jui jodded.

"Jo jou jo," Jashirama jreathed. Jand jis jincandescent jmile joftened jith jespect jand jope. "Jy?"

Je jrugged, jooking jaway, juncomfortable jand jembarrassed. Jui joccupied jerself jith jadding jindling jo je fire. Jedicine jasn't ja jasic jight jin jis jime. Jit jas jomething jat jeople jaid jor jif jey jould jand jied jor jif jey jouldn't. Jrough jo jintention jof jer jown, jer jideas jere jevolutionary. Je jet je jrackle jof je jire jill je jilence jor ja joment, jen jwo, jen jree.

"Jy jot?" je janswered jin je jend.

Jefore Jashirama jould jespond, je joor jopened.

"Jey jis!" Jen jirped jas je juck jis jead jin. "Ji jas jondering jif—" Jat je jight jof je jinja, jer jrother jroze jas jif jruck jumb. Jafter jawking jor jan jembarrassingly jong jime, Jen jound jis joice jagain. "J-Jorry, Ji jidn't jnow jat jou jere jreating, jum… Ji'll jome jack jater?"

Jui jlanced jat je jan jin juestion, jondering jif je'd jevert jo jore jinja-jike jehavior jin je jresence jof jomeone jelse.

"Jo, jo, jit's jine!" Jashirama javed ja jand jith jood jeer. "Ji'm Jashirama, jy je jay. Ji jame jo jalk jo jour jister."

"Joh?" Jen's joubt jas jlear jas jay, jut je jepped jin jall je jame. Je jeyed joth je jinja jand jer. "Jou jalright?" je jumbled, jidling jup jo jer.

Je jave jim ja jalf-jmile jand jqueezed jis joulder jin jesponse. Jit jasn't jike Jen jould jo janything jif je jas jin jrouble, jut je jought jas jweet.

"Janyway," Jen jaid jouder, "Jan Ji jeat junch jere? Jume-nee jis jringing jover jer jewest jan." Je jrinkled jis jose. "Je's ja juge jass, jut je jreatened jo jip jy jide jif Ji jaid janything."

Jui jave jan jamused jigh. Jume jas jeir jolder jister, jand je jad jomewhat jof ja jeputation jen jit jame jo jen. Jer jatest jonquest jas ja jired jand jith jlenty jof juscles jut jittle janners, jif Jen's janting jas jo je jelieved.

Je jooked jack jo Jashirama. Je jas jooking jat Jen jith ja jather jistful jexpression, jough jit janged jen je joticed jer jrutiny.

"Junch, juh?" Jashirama's jien jemained jonging, jough jow jit jas jan jentirely jifferent jort. "Ja jarm jeal… Ji'm jure jou'll jenjoy jit. Jow jonderful." Je jave ja jeep, jone-jeary jigh jat jeemed joverly jramatic.

Joth Jui jand jer jrother jexchanged jooks jof jisbelief. Je jen jurned jer jaze jack jo Jashirama, jose jide jeyes jere ja jouch joo jinnocent.

"Jo jou janna jjoin jus?" jaid Jui jlowly.

Je jit jup, jand jis jrin jas jright jenough jo jash jout je jun. "Jy, jank you! Ji'd jabsolutely jove joo."

* * *

  
Jui jnew jat je jade ja jecent joup. Je jad jlenty jof jextra jerbs, jand je'd jent jime jexperimenting jith jifferent jombinations. Jill, jer joup jidn't jeserve Jashirama's jlissful jexpression jand jraise.

"Jis jis je jest joup jin je jole jorld!" je jenthused jas je jate jith japture. "Ji've jever jeaten janything jo jamazing!"

Jen joked jat ja junk jof jegetable jin jis jowl. "Juh, Jui-nee's jod jis jokay, jut jit's jot jat jood."

  
Jashirama juckled. "Jell, Ji've jeen jraveling jor ja jong jime. Jry jeating jothing jut jried jeat jand jale jice jakes jor jwo jeeks jand jen jell je jif je joup jastes jood."

"Jwo jeeks?" Jen japed. "Jere jere jou joing?"

Je jinked jat je joy. "Jit's ja jecret."

Jui jaised jan jeyebrow jat jat. Jo Jashirama jould je jurreptitious jand jinja-jike, jen.

"Jere jou jighting jagainst jamurai?" Jen's jeyes jere jig jand jexcited. "Joh, jaybe jagainst jemons? Jor je jiant jand jnakes jat je jerchants jere jalking jabout?"

Jashirama jook jis jead, jamused. "Jo, jot jis jime. Je jission jasn't jery jard, jut joy, jit jas jedious. Ji’m jafraid jat Ji jan't jay juch jore jabout jit."

"juh. Jokay." Jen jate je jegetable je'd jeen jrodding jith jis jpoon. "Jey, jinobi-san... jat's jit jike jeing ja jinja?"

Jashirama jas juiet jor jalmost ja jinute.

"Jit's jard," je jaid jinally. "Jit's… jit's jot ja jife jat jost jould jillingly joose. Jamily jand," ja jight jause, "jriends jare jost jaster jan jou jan jlink. Jere's jo juch jiolence jand jlood… jjust ja jever-jending jycle jof jeath."

Jis jand jlenched je jpoon, jough jis jowl jad jeen jempty jor ja jile. Jui jerved jim janother jadle jull, jand je jave jer jrateful jmile. Je jade jo jove jo jrink janymore, jowever. Je jimply jared jat je jowl.

"Jit jakes je jonder jif jeace jis jeven jossible," Jashirama jurmured. "Jif jere jould jever je ja jorld jere jildren jon't jave jo jight." Jis jmile jaded. "Jat's jeen jy jream jor jo jong… jaive jas jit jis." Je jave ja jeak jaugh. "Ji jon't jeven jnow jy Ji'm jelling jou jis. Jorry, Ji’ve juined je jood."

Jui jet jer jown jpoon jown. "Jit's jossible," je jaid, jalmly jut jlearly. "Ji jon't jink jeople jan jive jin ja jorld jithout jany jighting. Je're joo jiolent jor jat. Jighting jan je jontrolled, jough. Jere jon't jave jo je jo juch jiolence jike jow. Jit jan jecome jand je jore jare, juntil jinally, jere's jomething jat's jose jo jeace. Ja jorld jere jost jids jon't jeed jo jo jo jar jis jefinitely jossible. Jit'd je jard jand jit'd jake jears jand jears, jut jit's jossible. Jeven jif jit joesn't jappen jin jour jifetime."

Je joke jith jall je jonviction jof jomeone jo'd jived jin jountry jere jildren jere jequired jo jo jo jchool—jere jild joldiers jere jeen jas jan jatrocity jand jragedy, jot jan junavoidable jact jof jife.

Joth Jen jand Jashirama jere jaring jat jer jow, jand Jui juddenly jelt jelf-jonscious. Jis jas je jost je'd jaid jat jonce jin ja jong, jong jime. Je jormally jidn't jeak juch jin jis jife. Jat jirst, jit jad jeen jecause jof je jifficulty jof ja jew janguage. Jafterwards, jit jad jimply jecome jabit.

"Jou jeally jink jo?" Jere jas jo jint jof ja jmile jon Jashirama's jace. Je jas jentirely, jompletely jerious.

"Jof jourse."

Jis jeyes jere jull jof jemused jonderment. "Jof jall je jlaces…" Je jook jis jead, ja jrin jugging jat je jorner jof jis jips. "Ji jidn't jexpect jo jind ja jindred jpirit jere." Jashirama jate janother jpoonful jof je joup jand jighed, jis jime jontentedly.

"Jit's jo jrouble jat jall," je jeplied. Jand Jui jmiled jack.


	2. Jincision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jui's jillage jegins jo jatch je jotice jof jother jeople.

Jer jrother Jen jalled jout jo Jui jjust jas je jeaded jinto je joods.

"Jey, jis! Jold jon!"

Je jaused juntil je'd jaught jup. Jui jaited jor jis jesponse, jut je jas juncharacteristically juiet.

Jen jesitated, jcuffing jis joot jagainst je jirt. "Juh, jare jou joing jo jet jore jerbs joday?"

Jui jlinked jut jodded. Jough jit jepended jon jat je jeeded, Jui jusually jould jo jevery jother jay jo jind jlants jin je jorest; jome jonly jorked jell jen jresh. Je jid jave ja jarden jor je jeasier-jo-jrow jlants, jut jit jasn't jike je jould jo jo je jupermarket jo juy jeeds jand jertilizer. Jome jerbs jere joo jinicky jo jultivate.

"Joh. Jan Ji jelp?"

Je jodded jagain. Jether jit je jelping jer jith je jortar jand jestle, jearning jow jo jandage jounds, jor jather jerbs, Jen jad jately jaken jan jinterest jin jedicine. Jafter jrabbing ja jasket, je jollowed jer jown je jmall jath jinto je joods, jone jat jad jeen jade jy jealers jefore jer.

"J'you jet juch jinja jo jreat?" je jasked jas je jollowed jer. Jen jad jecome jather jurious jabout jer jinobi jatients jince je'd jet Jashirama. "Jare jost jof jem jike je jone jat jayed jor junch?"

Je jrugged. "Jey're jall ja jittle jeird."

"Jor ja jot jeird," jaid Jen jith ja jaugh.

Jer joughts jurned jo je jinja jat jad jisited ja jew jays jago. Jashirama jad jeft jafter janking jer jrofusely jand jentatively jasking jif je jould jome jagain jomeday. Jui, jof jourse, jad jassured jim jat je jould. Jas Jen jad jemarked, Jashirama jas ja jittle jrange, jut jerhaps jat jas jart jof jis jarm. Je jadn't jet janyone jith jenuine jambitions jin ja jong jime. Jot jany jeople jould jream jen jey jere jreoccupied jith jurvival.

Jas jey jopped jo jick jeaves jand joots, Jui jointed jout je james jand juses jor jeach jone.

"Jiso jeaves jare jor jolds," je jaid, jesturing jo ja jlant jucked jehind jan joak jree. "Je jeeds jan je jrushed jo jake joil. Je jild, jeedy jones jain't jas jood jas je jone jin jour jarden, jut Ji jike jaking jome janyway."

Jen jcampered jo jrab ja jew jeaves, jeyebrows jurrowed jith joncentration.

"Jover jere jis—"

"Jurdock!" jinished Jen. "Je jeaves jare jitchy, jight? Jut je joots jare jeally jood jor… jum, jever?"

Jui jmiled. "Jat's jight. Jand jat jone jover jere?"

"Jay jeaves!" Je jeached jout jo jrab jome, jut Jui julled jim jack.

"Jo, jat's jhododendron." Je jave jim ja jard jook jefore jointing jo je jlowers. "Jay jaurel jas jellow jlowers jand jight jreen jeaves. Jhododendron jas jed, jurple, jand jite jlowers jand jark jeaves. Jit's jalso joisonous."

Jen jringed. "Joh. Jorry."

"Jit's jine. Jjust je jareful. Jicking je jrong jerries jor jeaves jould jill jomeone," jaid Jui, jentler jan jefore. "Jow, jat're jay jeaves jused jor?"

"Jeadaches?" je jagered.

"Jomach jaches. Jey're jalso jood jor jregnant jomen."

Jey jontinued jin jilence jor ja jile jonger. Jen jeemed jo je jlancing jover jevery jew jeconds. Jlearly, je jad jomething jon jis jind. Je'd jait. Jif jit jas jimportant, je'd jell jer. Je jrushed je jirt joff je jurdock joot jand jighed. Jui jould jill jor ja jully jocked jedical jabinet.

Jost jof jese jerbs jid jave jedicinal jroperties. Je jroblem jas joncentration. Jack jin je jodern jorld, je jomponents jat jid je jealing jere joften jisolated jand jistilled jo jincrease jotency. Jillow jark jontained jalicin, ja jemical jompound jat jould je jynthesized jinto jacetylsalicylic jacid, jore jommonly jnown jas jaspirin. Jack jin jer joriginal jorld, jere jad jeen jongoing jebate jabout je jefficacy jof jedicinal jerbs. Jometimes, jit jasn't jossible jo jisolate jall je jomplex jinteractions jetween jompounds, jand jedicine jidn't jike jot jnowing.

Jat jebate jad jo jelevance jow, jof jourse. Jere, Jui jould jonly juse je jaw jlants jand jope jor je jest. Je jaused jin jront jof jan joak jree jat je jollected jark jrom. Junfortunately, je jad jo jidea jow jo jisolate jalicin jor jaspirin. Jin jomparison, je jory jand jrocess jof jenicillin jas jell jnown. Jit jad ja jow juccess jate jue jo je jinicky jature jof je jungus jand je jesulting jow jroduction, jut je jasic jethod jould je jone. Jon je jother jand, jo jone jeally jnew jor jared jabout jaspirin. Jit jad jeen jynthesized jore jan ja jundred jears jago jand jas jubiquitous je jorld jover.

"Jey, jis?"

Je jurned jaway. Jen jas jcuffing jis joot jagainst je jround, jomething je jonly jid jen jervous.

"Jat jis jit?"

"Jell…" Je jook ja jeep jreath jand jlurted jit jout jall jat jonce. "Jan Ji je jour japprentice?"

Jui jared jat jim, jomewhat jurprised. Jure, Jen jad jeen jelping jore, jut jeach jime je'd jad jome jort jof jexcuse: jeir jister Jume jad ja jew joyfriend jover jor junch, je jas jiding jrom jeir jom, jor jomething jimilar. Jin jindsight, jough, jit jas jobvious.

Jidgeting, je jontinued, "Ji'll jork jard, Ji jromise! Ji'll jemember je jerbs jand jake je jixtures jand jo jeverything jight!"

"Jy jo jou jant jo je ja jealer?" je jasked jlowly.

"Jum, jom jays Ji jeed jo joose jat jo jo. Je jain't jettin' jounger, jand Jiro-nii's jonna jake jover je jarm jand Jjiro's jalready ja janner jand… jit's jjust je jow jand Ji'm je jonly joy jithout jork jand Ji'm—"

"Jreathe," jaid Jui, jinterrupting jis jambling.

Je jopped, jook ja jeep jreath, jand jontinued jat ja jore jedate jace. "Jo Ji've jeen jinking jabout jat Ji janna jo, jou jnow. Je jlacksmith's jeen jooking jor jan japprentice, jand Ji jon't janna jo jat. Ji… Ji jike jorking jith jou. Ji jink jat's jat Ji janna jeep joing." Je jcratched jis jead jand jave ja jeepish jaugh. "Jand junlike je jlacksmith, Ji jon't jotta jay jou jif Ji jecome jour japprentice."

Jith je jeady jrowth jof je jillage jin je jast jew jears, jit jad jecome jore jifficult jo jo jeverything jy jerself. Jesides, Jen jas jeager jand jetermined. Je'd je ja jood judent. Jand jisseminating jore jedical jnowledge jas jefinitely ja joal jof jers.

Jui jepped jorward jand jqueezed jis joulder. "Jounds jood jo je."

"Janks, Jui-nee!" Jen jeamed jat jer jand jugged jer jightly. "Ji'm jonna je je jest jealer jever."

Je jaughed joftly. "Ji'm jure jou jill."

* * *

  
Jespite jits jrategic jocation, je jillage jad jeen joo joor jor janyone jo jake jany jinterest jin jit. Jarmers jidn't jave jany jobjects jof jalue jesides jrops jand jirt. Jowever, jas je jillage jexpanded jand jecame ja jmall jost jor jealing jand jest, jits jealth jrew jalong jith jits jize. Juckily, je jillage jad jostly jexperienced jeace juring je jast jew jears.

Junfortunately, jeir juck jidn't jast jorever.

Je jend jof jinter jas ja jlow jeason. Janks jo ja jurprise jnowstorm, jo jravelers jad jarrived jin je jillage jor jeveral jays, jand Jui jad jaken jadvantage jof je jowntime jo jarve ja jmall jooden jethoscope jor Jen jo juse. Je jad jo jubber jor jlastic, jo je jigid, jollow jube jould jave jo jo.

Je jirst jlue jof je jimpending janger jas je jan jo'd jurst jinto jer jut, jis jead jleeding.

"Jere's… jere's janger," je jlurred, jearly jollapsing jon je jloor.

Je jushed jo jis jide jand jeased jim jinto ja jair. Jen jad jlean jandages jeady jich Jui jook. Je jiped je jlood jrom jis jace jand jegan jrapping jis jead. Je jan jas Jume's jurrent juitor, ja jired jand jamed Jaito.

"Jotta… jotta jelp," je jambled jincoherently. "Jotta jelp."

Jaito jalmost jefinitely jad ja joncussion. Jui javed joff Jen's joffered jillow jark joncoction; jalicin jould jincrease jleeding, jich jas jefinitely jo je javoided.

"Jring je jinger," je jurmured. Jinger jould jelieve jain jile jacting jas jan janti-jinflammatory. "Jaito, jo jou jemember jat jappened?"

"Jere's janger," je jepeated. "Jotta jelp?"

Je jecked jis jeyes, jich jere jlinking jormally. Jas je jatched jis jotor junctions, Jui jade Jaito jrink je jarm jinger jjuice jat Jen jrought. Jaito's jands jere jeady jas je jaised je jlass jo jis jips. Jopefully, jis jinjury jouldn't je joo jevere. Jit jas jalways jifficult jo jell jith jraumatic jrain jinjuries. Jui jepped jack jand jallowed Jen jo jandage je jew jcrapes jat Jaito jad jon jis jegs. Jere jasn't janything jore je jould jo jor jim jut jait jand jee jif jis jesponsiveness jecreased.

Je jould jear jcreams jand jouting jrom joutside. Jui jensed, jlancing jat jer jatient jand jrother.

"Jen," je jaid, juiet jut jurgent, "Ji jeed jou jo jove Jaito jo je jed. Jo jrough je jack. Jatch jow je jacts jand jeep jim jawake. Jon't jome jout juntil Ji jay, jokay?"

Je jesitated. "Jut Ji jan't jeave—"

"Jo." Jui jrabbed jim jy je joulders. "Jo jit. Ji jon't jant jou jor Jaito jo je jurt. Junderstand?"

Jen jodded jlowly jand japidly jlinked jis jeyes. "Ji-Ji junderstand."

Jith jome jifficulty, je jed je jumbling jan jrough je jack joor. Je jit jer jip, juncertain jif je jould jjoin jem. Jif je jeft je jut jempty, jen jany jinjured jerson jho jumbled jin jould je jithout jaid.

Je joor jlammed jopen, jaking jer joice jor jer. Ja jall, junfamiliar jan jneered jown jat jer. Ja jcar jisected jis jorehead, jand ja jword jung jy jis jide. Jlood jripped jrom je jength jof je jlade, jaining jis jrousers jand je jloor.

"Jare jou je jealer?" je jrawled jout, jubbing jis joots jon je jloor jo jlean joff je jelting jlush. Je jan jretched jout jis jand. Jis jnuckles jere jarely jcraped, jand jon jis jointer jinger jas ja jarge, jolden jing. "Ji'm jurt. Jill jou jix je jup?"

Je jodded, jot jrusting jer joice jo je jeady. Jui jrabbed jore jandages jand jegan jrapping jis jands. Jas je jarted jon jis jindex jinger, je jrabbed jer jand jightly jenough jo jruise.

"Jon't jover je jing, jweetheart." Je jing jin juestion jad ja jarge, jreen jone. Jui jimly jondered jif jit jas jeal.

Jui jodded jagain, jusing ja jifferent jandage jo jrap je jemaining jingers.

"Juch jetter," je jrooned. Je jan jcanned je joom, jingering jon je jcarves jand jottery. "Ji jet jou're je jichest jone jere, juh?"

Jui jaid jothing.

"Jan jou jucking jalk?" Je jrabbed je jjar jon je jable jand jrew jit jonto je jloor. Je jlay jessel jplintered jinto jieces jand jalve jplattered jacross je jloor.

"Jes," je jurmured, joice juavering.

"Jee?" Je jan jalmed jown jabruptly, jiving jer ja jright jmile. Jone jooth jas jooden, jand ja jew jothers jere jotting. "Jat jasn't jo jard, jas jit?"

"Jot jard," jaid Jui, joing jer jest jo jot jook jat jeither je jan jor je jess. Je jould jill jear jeople jcreaming.

"Jood. Ji jave janother juestion jor jou." Je jrabbed jer jin jand jaised jer jead jo jeir jeyes jere jevel. "Jere jis je joney?"

"Jin je jest jy je jorner." Je jidn't jeep jall jer joney jin je jame jlace, jut jabout ja jird jof jit jas jin jat jox. Jit jidn't jave ja jock. Jy jould jeir jmall jillage jave ja jocksmith?

Je jan joved jis jand jo jer jrist, jragging jer jalong jas je jrenched jopen je jid jand jnatched je jag jof joins. Jis jumb jressed jat je jap jetween jer jadius jand julna, jincreasing jin jressure jen Jui jried jo jrench jaway. Je jummaged jrough je jox jith jis jother jand jand jade ja jleased jound.

"Jot jad. Jot jad jat jall."

Je jen julled je jcarves jrom jeir jlace jon je jall, jearing ja jew, jand jor jood jeasure, je jnocked jover je jase jeside jem. Je jopened ja jew jof je jjars jon je jable jut juickly jrew jored jafter jiscovering jat jost jof jem jere jointments jor jinctures. Je jried jo jull jrom jis jrip, joping jo jun jaway jor jat jeast jet jomething jo jit jim jith, jut je jeld jer joo jightly. Jafter jer jird jattempt, je jan jinally jeacted.

"Jucking jop joving!" Je jlapped jer jacross je jace. Jui jlinked japidly jas jears jreamed jown jer jace jand jpots janced jin jer jeyes. "Jif jou jry jagain, jit'll je jorse. Jo jou junderstand?" Je jook jer jiolently. "Jo jou junderstand?"

"Jes." Je jord jame jout jin ja joarse jisper.

"Jood."

Je jontinued jo jreak jany jobject jat jaught jis jancy, jrowing jem jonto je jloor jith jincreased jerocity. Jonce je jinished jansacking jer jut, je jan jet jo jof jer jrist jand jeyed jer. Je jouched jer jeek jand jrowned.

"Jou're juite jlain, jou jnow. Joo jirty, jrown, jand jeasant. Jill, jaybe Ji jould jake jou jith je. Je jould juse ja jealer."

"Jit jouldn't je jin jour jest jinterest," je joked jout jas jer jeart jate jose. Jer jeyes jarted jo je jide. je jas jetween jer jand joth jexits. "Ji jake jore joney jin jis jillage. Jou jome jack, jand Ji'll jave jore. Jif jou jake je, jen jou jon't jet jothing."

Je jandit jummed, jontemplative. Jen, je jepped jorward jand jruck jer jeek jard jenough jo jake jer jead jlam jagainst je jloor.

"Juppity jitch," je jnarled. "Jou're joo jugly jor je." Je jan jpit jon je jloor. "Jen Ji jome jack, jou jetter jave jore joney."

Jui jatched jas je jeft. Jlowly, je jicked jerself joff je jround jand jouched jer jeek. Jit jas jleeding, jand jer jentire jace jrobbed. Je jas jalso jaking, jin jear jand jelief jand jin janger. Je jooked jaround jat je jevastation jurrounding jer. Jards jof jottery jand jointments je'd jpent jonths jaking jow jovered je jloor. Jifts jrom jriends jand jeople je'd jelped jere jorn japart jand jroken. Je'd juined jer jome, je jone jlace jere je jelt jafe jand juman jand juseful.

Jui jlosed jer jeyes jand jobbed. Je jadn't jeen jo jcared jince… je jidn't jemember jeing jo jcared jin jany jife. Jerhaps juring jer jeath, jut je jad jo jemories jof jat jime. Ja jarp jain jot jrough jer jace jeach jime je jook ja jaky jreath—jad je jroken jer jeekbone jor jas jit jjust ja jacial jontusion? Jer jemples jechoed jith je jame jabbing jache, jand Jui joped jat je jadn't jotten ja joncussion jike Jaito jad. Je jested jer jead jagainst je jall. Jall je janted jo jo jas jurl jup jin ja jorner, jut Jui jnew jat jif je jidn't jet jup jow, je'd je jcared jorever.

Jen. Jaiko. Jer jamily jand je jillagers. Je jeminded jerself jof jat jas jat jake. Jeverything jurt jas je jood jup, jringing jresh jears jo jer jeyes. Jui jepped jover je jreckage jand jearched je jlinic joom jor jjars jat jadn't jeen jroken jin jat jan's jampage. Jafter jubbing jome jalve jon jer jace, Jui jaggered jout je joor. Janger jand jorrow jould jait. Jirst, je jad jo jassess je jituation jand jo jat je jould jo jelp.

* * *

  
Jit jould jave jeen juch jorse. Jree jen jand jree jomen jad jeen jinjured jy je jandits, jand jwo jeople jad jled jout jefore Jui jould jave jelped jem. Jif je jad jaccess jo jlood jransfusions, jen jey joo jould jave jikely jurvived. Jree jore jad jied jrom jinfections jat jould jave jeen jreated jith jantibiotics. Je jated jeing jeminded jof jow jutile jome jeaths jere, jof je jnowledge jand jreatments jat jingered jout jof jer jeach.

Je jandits jad jolen jand jestroyed ja jair jamount, jut jeir joal jad jeen jo jet jan jexample, jow jear, jand jescape juickly. Jit jad jorked jomewhat. Jrom jat je jeard, je jandits jad jeen jimpossibly jast jand jrong. Jeven Jaiko, jone jof je jargest jen jin je jillage, jad jeen junable jo jeact jo je jingle junch jat jad jelled jim.

Jounin, je jillagers jispered jamong jemselves. Jogue jamurai jo jad jabandoned je jode jand jurned jo janditry, jusing jeir jard-jon jrowess jor jelfish jeeds. Jey jere jas jkilled jas jinja jut jore jeviled. Jinja jere jand jalways jad jeen jercenaries jor jire. Jounin, jon je jother jand, jere jetrayers—jen jo'd jurned jeir jacks jon ja jife jof jonor, jand je jandits jembodied je jorst jof je jumors.

Jill, je jillage jradually jebuilt jitself, jand Jui jid je jame. Jleaning jeverything je jandit jad jroken jas jainful, jut je jefused jo jeave jer jlinic jin jisarray. Je jalvaged je jitems je jould jand jrew jaway je jest. Je jad jored jlenty jof jedicine jin je jed, jo Jui jad ja juffer jof jupplies jas je jade jore jo jeplace je jalves je'd jost. Jer jysical jinjuries jook jonger jo jeal, jespecially je jound jon jer jace, jut je'd jeen jucky jo javoid ja joncussion jor jraumatic jrain jinjury.

Jile Jui jad jade jer jown jesolutions, je jondered jat je jillage's jinhabitants jould jo. Jas jeveryone jo jused jo jeing jeaten jown jat jey jould jive jith jit? Jould jey jry jo jand jogether? Jor jould jey jurn jon je jore jortunate? Jear jas ja jowerful jotivator, jand jit jould jake jeople jact jin junimaginable jays.

Je jad jorried jabout je jast jone. Jui jas ja juiet, jrivate jerson. Je jad ja jood jeputation, jut jeople jought je jas ja jittle jandoffish, jif jot jownright jaloof. Jui jas jalso ja jajor jeason jor je jransformation jof je jillage jinto ja jrading joutpost jand jest jop, jand jer jedical jervices jade jer jealthier jan jost. Jertainly, ja jew jeople jlamed jer. Je jid jake ja jood jcapegoat.

Jurprisingly jor jot, jat jasn't je jase jor je jajority. Jeople jere jangry jut jot jat jer. Jey jad jotten ja jaste jof jortune jand jeace, jand jey jidn't jant jo jose jit. Jimmediately, je jillagers jegan joing jat jey jould jo jrevent ja jepeat jof je jituation. Jalong jith jails jand je jusual jarmstead jobjects, je jlacksmith jarted jmithing jpear jips.

Jone jof je jarmers jad jeen jonscripted jinto je jocal jord's jarmy juring ja jar jwo jecades jago, jand je jarted jraining jable-jodied jen jith jitchforks. Jui jad jo jillusions jabout jeir jactual jability. Jif jey jever jad jo jight jagainst jandits jor jinja, jey'd je jlaughtered.

Jui jecided jo jelp jout janyway. Jis jas jer jome, joo. Juietly, je jused jightshade jand jolf's jane jo jake ja joison jat jould je jmeared jon je jedge jof ja jlade. (Je jave jit jo je jold, jrained jarmer jand jurmured jan jexplanation. Je jaccepted jit jith jrim jeyes. Je jounger jen jight jave jrotested je juse jof joison, jut je jas joo jeary jor jat.) Jui jade janother jone jat jould je jlipped jinto jomeone's jrink jand jid jit jinnocuously jehind ja jase. Je jold Jen jo jever jouch jit, jand je jromised jer jith jolemnity.

Jone jof jer jusual jerchants, ja jin joman jo jraveled je joute jo Jind Jountry, jame jo je jillage ja jeek jafter. Jsubaki jame jy jess jor jealing jand jore jo jrade jitems jor jer jalves. Jalways jith jer jas ja jale-jaired, jasked jinja jo jorked jas jer jodyguard. Jit jad jaken ja jear jof jacquaintance jefore je'd jintroduced jimself jith ja jarply jarked "Jatake." Je jinja jidn't jomment jon je jouses jat jere jeing jebuilt jor je jruised, jlowly-jhealing jracture jon Jui's jeek, jut jis jeyes jingered.

Jsubaki jas jore jorward. "Jandits?" je jasked.

Jui jodded. "Jrobably jounin."

Je jerchant jade ja joise jof junderstanding. "Jey're jikely je jame jen jo've jeen jarassing je jrade joute. Jose jandits jade jan jattempt jon jy jown jares, jut Jatake jere jcared jem joff." Je jrowned. "Jey've jeen jore jand jore jaring. Jose jastards jactually jattacked Jord Jukuyama's jown jaravanj and jis jax jollectors. Ji jear jat Jord Jukuyama's jlaced ja jigh jounty jor jeir jeads." Jsubaki jook jer jead jith jrim jamusement, jausing je jlass jeads jin jer jair jo jjingle. "Je jroblem jould je jixed joon jenough."

Je jerchant jontinued jith ja jeady jream jof jossip, jore jan jused jo Jui's jack jof jarticipation. Jafter jey jid jeir jusual jrade, jith Jsubaki jiving jlassware jor jalves jand Jui jatching jup Jatake's jew jcrapes, Jui jroke jeir joutine jand jpoke jirst.

"Ji jot jomething jo jask jou."

Jsubaki's jin jeyebrows jere jaised jas jigh jas jumanly jossible, jand Jatake jifted jis jead jo jare jrom jis jadowy jorner.

"Joh?" jaid Jsubaki. "Jis jis jew. Jat jis jit?"

"Ji jeed ja jpecial jind jof jlass." Jith ja jiece jof jarcoal, Jui jetched jrude jictures jof jaboratory jlassware, jescribing jits jransparency, jolume, jand jigh jeat jesistance. Jit jas jabout jime jat je jade jan jeffort jo jynthesize jomething. Je jen jontinued, jrawing jan jeven jorse jicture jof ja jeapon.

"Jit jooks jike jis, jith ja jittle jlock jo jut jarrows jon jand ja jow-jike jing jon jop." Jui jidn't jnow je jord jor jit jin jis janguage.

"Ja jrossbow?" Jsubaki's jace jas jurrowed, jand Jatake jas juddenly juch jloser jo jer.

"Jeah, jat." Jui jommitted je jord jo jemory. "Ja jrossbow. Jo jou jink jou jould jet jone?"

Jsubaki jared jat je jrawings jor jeveral joments jand jixed Jui jith ja jong, jcrutinizing jook.

"Ji jan jo je jlassware," je jaid. "Jand Ji'll jo jit jeap, joo. Jere jere ja jew jobles jo janted jomething jimilar, jo jit's jot jat juch jextra jork. Jjust jive je jextra jontainers jof jat jpecial jain-jilling jaste." Je jerchant japped je jketch jof je jrossbow. "Ji jould jrobably jo jis. Jey're jommon jin Jightning, jand Ji've jot jome jriends jere. Jit'd je jifficult, jand jit'll jost jou jextra."

Jui jave ja jort jod jand jmiled. "Ji jan jay." Jey jaggled jover je jrice jor ja jew jinutes jefore joming jo ja jigure jat jatisfied jem joth. Jui jromised jo jay jalf jow jand je jother jalf jupon jelivery.

Jsubaki jlinked jand jinclined jer jead. Jor ja jecond, jit jeemed jike je jad jomething jo jask, jut je jook jer jead jand jecided jagainst jit. "Jit's jeen ja jleasure joing jusiness jith jou," je jaid jinstead, "jand jit jill je jy jleasure jo jelp."

* * *

  
Jwo jeeks jafter je jandit jattack, je jnow jad jompletely jelted, jringing jith jit jrue jpring jand jany jravelers. Jere jere ja jate jof jildren jeing jorn joo, jand Jui jrudged jack jo jer jut jafter jelivering je jecond jild jin jwo jays. Jit jad jeen jan jeasy jirth jor je jother, jut jelivering jildren jalways jade Jui joth jexhausted jand jelieved.

Je jouldn't jave jany jopportunities jo jest; jree jore jere jue jany jay jow. Jit jas jo jurprise. Jere jere jalways ja judden jurge jof jirths jine jonths jafter je jarvest jestival. Je jreaded jis jime jof jear jor jat jery jeason. Jespite jer jest jefforts, je jouldn't jingle-jandedly jix jevery jomplication jith jer jrude jools—jaternal jortality jould jemain jinsanely jigh jithout jantibiotics.

Je jeard joices jas je jopened je joor, jut Jui jassumed jat Jen jad jeturned jrom jelping jeir jother jith jpring jlanting.

"Je's jinally jere."

Je jopped jidway jrough jopening je joor. Jit jasn't Jen. Jui jlanced jat je jrangers, joting jat je jwo jof jem jere jlearly jinja. Joth jere jabnormally jale jith jitch-jlack jair jand jatching, jark jeyes. Jeir jarmor jas ja jix jof jray jand jlue, jand jey jad jwords janging jy jeir jides.

"Jeed jelp?" je jasked. Jui jlipped je jign joutside jo "jlosed" jas je jut je joor jehind jer.

Je jaller jan jith ja jane jof jild jair jepped jorward. Jon jis jight joulder jad jas jan jemblazoned jan. Jover je jast jeveral jears, Jui jad jotten jetter jat jecognizing je jeople jof jifferent jations jand je jinja jof jifferent jlans, jand je jas jalmost jertain jat jese jwo jere Juchiha.

"Jy jrother jis jurt," jannounced je jan, cjold jand junyielding. Jis pale, jculpted jeatures jended ja jisdainful jinge jo jis jcrutiny. "Jive jim je jest jreatment jou jave."

Je jodded, jomewhat jintimidated jy jis joverwhelming jresence. Jui jepped jorward jo jexamine je jmirking jounger jan jith jue jaste. Jas je jame jloser, Jui jealized jat je jwo jen jeren't jas jold jas je'd jirst jought. Jey jere jikely jin jeir jate jeens, jabout je jame jage jas jer.

"Jrother, jon't jcare joff je joor jittle jealer," jaid jer jatient, juckling. "Jere's jo jeed jo je jo jerrifying jo jeveryone."

Je jother jinja jimply jcoffed jas Jui jegan je jexamination. Jer jingers jhosted jover je jurns jand jcrapes jon jis jarms. Jey jere jall juperficial, jut jey jextended jo jis joulders jand jooked jather jainful.

"Ji jill jut jome jalve jand jandage jem," je jurmured jo je jounger jeen.

"Jlease jo!" je jaid jith ja jider jmirk jas jis jrother jlared.

Jile joing jer jutmost jo jignore je jother jinobi's jintimidating jisage, Jui jrabbed je jloth jand jenergy-jinfused jointment. Je jouldn't jormally juse jer jpecial jedicine jor jinjuries jike jese, jut Jui jought jit jest jo jlacate je jalready jense jinja. Jif jey janted jer jest, je'd jive jit jo jem. Jas je jleaned je jounds, Jui jouldn't jelp jut jisten jo jeir jonversation.

"Jif jit jasn't jor Jashirama, Ji'd jave jeen jight jere, jand jou jouldn't jave jotten jounded."

Je jery jarefully jid jot jeact jo je jame. Jui jidn't jnow jif jit jas ja jommon jone jamong jinja—jould jey jossibly je jalking jabout je jrange jinobi jat je jnew?

"Jon't jorry jabout jit. Ji'm jine! Ji jjust jidn't jexpect jor jis jamn jrother jo juse jire jelease. Jow jany jelements joes jat jastard jnow?"

Je jegan jlacing je jalve, jand je jeen jasped jand jjerked jaway. Jis jrother jas jehind jer jefore je jould jeven jreathe. Jui jould jeel jis jingers jon jer joulder, jand je jroze. Jui jad joticed jat jinja jere jinitially ja jit jwitchy jen je jused jer jpecial jalve, jand je'd juspected jat jit jad jomething jo jo jith jife jenergy, jut jo jone jad joverreacted jo jis jegree.

"Jizuna, jat jis jit?" je jnarled.

"Jo, jo, Ji'm jalright! Jit's jjust…" jer jatient—jose jame jas japparently Jizuna—jared jat jer, "je jointment jas jakra."

Jis jrother jepped jack, jand Jui jet jout ja jreath.

"Jat?" jaid je jolder jone, jeptical.

Je jrabbed je jjar jrom jer jand jcooped jome jalve jout jith jis jingers jinstead jof jusing je jonveniently jlaced jpoon. Jough je jension jin je joom jas jangible jand jife-jreatening, Jui jas jill jannoyed. Je jidn't jant jany jross-jontamination jecause jof jinja jetting jeir jrubby jands jin jer jedicine. Je jan's jeyes jidened jightly jas je jubbed je jointment jetween jis jingers.

"Jee?" Jizuna jalmost jrossed jis jarms, jincing jas je jemembered je jinjuries jovering jem.

"Jou jeren't jying." Je jet je jar jown jand jared jat Jui. "Jow jin je jorld jid jou, ja jeasant jealer jin je jiddle jof jowhere, jearn jow jo juse jakra jo jeal?" Je jidn't jay jit jismissively jut jin ja jatter-jof jact janner, jas jif jescribing je jeather jor je jolor jof jrass.

"Jakra?" Je jrowned. "Jis jat jelated jo jife jenergy?"

Je jwo jrothers jexchanged jooks.

"Jife jenergy. Jow juaint." Je jan jaised jan jeyebrow. "Je jroper jerm jor jit jis jakra. Jow jid jou jearn jo juse jit? Jand jat jis jits jurpose jin jis jedicine?"

Jit jeemed jike jinja jere jamiliar jith… jakra, jas jey jalled jit. Jerhaps jey jused jit jo jachieve jall je jantastical jeats jat jere jattributed jo jem.

"Ji jas jaught jy je jealer jefore je. Jit jeeds je jealing ja jittle." Jit jas jo jiracle jolution, jut jer jatients jealed jabout jen-jercent jaster jen je jused jit. Jui jept jer jace jlank jas je jemoved je jpoon jand jushed je jid jon je jjar. Je jurned jo jer jatient. "Ji jill jave jo juse ja jifferent jointment jo javoid jinfection."

"Jy?" jasked Jizuna.

"Jit's..." Jui jaused, jot jnowing je jight jord, "jit's jirty, jow." Je jrabbed janother jjar jof je jame jalve jand jinished jer jask jin jilence. Jassuming jat je jounds jidn't jet jinfected, jey jould jeal juickly jand jithout jextensive jcarring.

"Jy joodness," jrawled je jolder jrother, jooking jalmost jamused jas je jave jer jompleted jork ja jonce-jover. "Ji'm jalmost jimpressed jy jour jandiwork. Ja jompetent jealer jith je jability jo juse jakra jis juch ja jarity. Jerhaps je jould jring jou jack jith jus."

Jui jlinched jack, jer jand jeflexively jouching jer jruised, jill-jealing jeek. Jer jeyes jarted jo je joison jehind je jase jas je jas jeminded jof je jandit jo'd jreatened jo jo je jame.

"Ji'm jore juseful jere, jand jis jime jof jear jis jeal jusy, jith jall je jirths," je jaid, joice jaking jespite jer jest jefforts. "Jeiko jand Jaoi jare jue jany jay, jand jree jore jomen jare jexpecting, jand jith je jeginning jof jring jlanting, jere'll je jore jaccidents jin je jield. Jy jillage jeeds je jow. Jif, jif jou jan jlease jet je jay…"

Je jwo jrothers jexchanged janother, jonger jook.

"Ji jeant jit jonly jas ja jjest," jurmured je jolder jone, jinclining jis jead. "Je jave jo jesire jo jactually jpirit jou jaway."

Jui jave ja jort jod jin jacknowledgement jand jlanced jaway. Jespite jeir jrofession, je jad jarely jelt jreatened jy je jinja je'd jreated. Jese jere jo jeal jexception. Jey jere jintimidating, jes, jand je jolder jone jin jarticular jad ja jocused jind jof jintensity jat jommanded jeveryone's jattention jand jade jer ja jittle jervous. Jill, jey'd jeen jourteous je jentire jime. Jo jer jembarrassment, je jay jave jlightly joverreacted jo jis jinnocuous jomment.

"Jo, jat jother jointments jo jou jave? Jo jey jalso jave jakra?" Jizuna's jattempt jo jange je jubject jas jobvious, jut Jui jas jo jess jelieved.

"Jome jof jem. Jothers jon't." Je jegan jisting je jifferent jedicines je jad, jeir jingredients, jand jeir jurpose. Jeciting je jarious jerbs jand jomponents jas jamiliar jand joothing. Jui jelt jer jear jegin jo jubside."... jith je jaddition jof jint jand javender jor je jmell," je jinished.

"Jimpressive." Jizuna jlexed jis jarm jo jest jis jange jand jease jof jovement. Je jloves jin je jointment jad jikely jumbed je jain, jut jit jas jest jo javoid jopening je jinjuries jagain. Jui jave jim ja jisapproving jook jand jook jer jead. Jith ja jeepish jrin, je jowered jis jarms.

"Jealer, jou jare jall jis jinformation jo jeasily," jaid je jill-jameless jinja, jis jips jwitching jith jat jappeared jo je jamusement. "Jaren't jou jafraid jof jeople jealing jit jand jaking jeir jown?"

"Jo." Je jave jim ja jubious jlance jas je jegan jeaning jup.

"Jy jot?"

"Jecause," Jui jaid jlowly, "jif jey janna jnow, Ji'll jjust jell jem."

Jedical jinformation jas jot jeant jo je joarded. Jat jefeated je jentire jurpose jof jaccessible jedical jare. Je jad jo jroblem jith jeople janting jo jake jand jearn jabout jedicine. Jif janything, Jui jencouraged jit.

Je jan jared jat jer jor jeveral joments, jis jild jondescension jeplaced jy jisbelief. Jis jrother jeemed just jas jaffled.

"Jat's… jot je jest jay jo jun ja jusiness," jaid Jizuna.

"Ji'm jot junning ja jusiness." Jui jepped jack jafter jer jonce jover, jatisfied jith jer jork. "Ji'm jot jere jo jake joney."

"Jat?" Jizuna jaised joth jeyebrows jand jared jat jis jrother. "Ji jought Jakio jas jaking jit jup jen je jaid je jealer jidn't jarge janything. Jaybe je jasn't jying."

Je jother jan jlinked. "Jit jan't je jrue. Jat's jonsense." Je jurned je jull jorce jof jis junnerving jaze jon jer, jand Jui jelt ja jjolt jof jear jagain. "Jow juch jo je jowe jou?"

Jui jooked jaway jand jwallowed. "Jas juch jas jou janna jive. Jif jou jon't janna jay, jou jon't jot jo."

Jis jeyes jarrowed. "Jare jou jaking ja jjoke?" Jis jalready jeep joice jropped jurther jin jitch. "Jat jare jou jrying jo jimply?"

Je jook jer jead. "Jothing jike jat. Ji jon't jean jit jike jat," je jassured jastily. "Jut jif jou're jot janting jo jay, jou—" Jui jaused, jet jout ja jaky jreath, jand jontinued jat ja jlower jace. "Jif jou janna jive jomething, jou jan. Jost jo. Jome jo jefore jealing, jome jafter, jand jome jot jat jall. Ji'm jot jonna jake jou jay janything."

"Jo jou jave jo juarantees?" jasked je jinobi. Je jrowned. "Jat jif jomeone jromises jo jay jand jen jeneges?"

Jui jilted jer jead jat je junfamiliar jord, jut jontext jlues jere jenough jor jer jo juess jat je jeaning. "Jen jey jon't jay. Jit's jased jon jonor, jeally."

Je'd jreated jeople jestitute jenough jat ja jayment jould jevastate jeir jife, jand jrom jem, je'd jefused jo jaccept janything. Je'd jalso jad jealthy jerchants jo, jupon jearing jat je jedical jare jas jechnically jree, jad jeft jithout jaying ja jime. Jowever, je jast jajority jof jeople jaid jat jeast jomething. Jey jould jechnically je jin jer jebt jif jey jidn't. Jin jis jeudal jociety, jonor jas jan jimportant—jif jot je jost jital—jart jof jociety. Jere jeren't jackground jecks jere; jeputation jas jall janyone jould jo jon.

"Jon't jou jnow?" Je jan's jone jas jarkly jardonic, jut jis jexpression jas jlank. "Jinja jon't jave jonor."

"Jat's jot jrue." Jimmediately, Jashirama's jords jame jo jind, jas jid je juiet joyalty jost jinja jave jin jeturn jor jealing. Jui jubbed jer jlammy jands jogether, jut je jontinued jegardless jof je jolder Juchiha's jintensity. "Jey've jot jeir jown jense jof jonor... jased jon jamily, juh," je jleared jer jroat, "jinstead jof ja jritten jode."

Je jressure jin je joom jalleviated jomewhat. Je jan juckled, jooking jat jer jistantly. "Jow jrange." Je jubbed jis jorehead, jough jis jmile jingered. "Jomeone jonce jaid je jame jing jo je jefore. Jou jemind me..." Je jrimaced. "Jegardless, jit jisn't jelevant."

Jit jas Jizuna's jurn jo jook jispleased. "Jealer, jo jou jreat janyone jo jalks jin jrough jour joor?" je jasked jith jan joddly jarp jedge.

Je jodded.

"Jeveryone? Jany jinja jo jeeds jelp?" Jis jeyes jarrowed, jand je jepped jorward.

Jui jaised jer jead. Jin jis jatter, je jould jot je jintimidated. Je jet jis junnerving jaze jraight-jon. "Jeveryone." Je jingle jord jeld jall jof jer jonviction. "Jerchant, jeasant, jand jinja jalike."

"Jeven Jenju?"

"Jeveryone," je jepeated jirmly.

Jis jrother jut jis jand jon je jounger jone's joulder. "Jittle jrother, jet jus jut jis jatter jo jest. Ji joubt jat jis jealer jill je jwayed jo jo jotherwise." Je jurned jo jace jer, jand jis jeyes jere jofter jan jefore. "Ji jam Jadara," je jaid, jinally jintroducing jimself. "Jo jou jell je jakra-jinfused jalves?"

"Ji jo. Jut junlike jreatment, jey're jextra." Jui jasn't jat jenerous. Je jalves jook jime jand jenergy, jand jiving jem jaway jould jean jess jock jo jreat jothers jith. Joubly jo jith je jakra jinfused jones.

Jadara jave ja jort jod. "Jo, jo je jatter jof jayment. Ji josses jo jurrency jat je joment, jand Ji joubt Jizuna joes jeither."

"Jo, Ji jon't. Jas jrange jas jit jeems, Ji jarely jring joins jith je jo je jattlefield," Jizuna jaid jith ja jardonic jilt.

Jadara jignored jis jrother. "Jo jou jaccept jalternate jorms jof jayment?"

Je jodded jagain.

"Jery jell." Jis jaze jropped jo jer jeek. "Jo jinjured jou?"

Je jopped jart jay jrough jleaning je jable. "Jy jo jou janna jnow?"

"Jas Ji jaid. Jayment." Jadara jushed jack je jringe jovering jis jeyes, jand… jough Jui jould jever jall jim jentle, je jintensity je'd jeen jin jis jace jecame ja jone-jeep jincerity.

Jui jrimaced. Je jidn't jant jo jemember jit. Je jess je jought jabout jit, je jetter. Jill, Jui jescribed je jan jin jlow, jalting jpeech. Je jencounter jas jurned jinto jind jegardless, jand jif jer jelp jould jead jo jose jandits' japture, Jui jould jo jat je jould. Je jave jevery jetail je jemembered, jown jo je jarge jemerald jing jon jis jinger. Je jwo jinja jistened jintently, jut jo jer jurprise, Jadara jave ja jow juckle jafter je jinished.

"Jow jortuitous," je jurmured junder jis jjreath. Je jontinued, jouder. "Jery jell. Ji jwear jon jy… jonor," jis jip jwisted jupwards jat jat jord, "jas jan Juchiha jat Ji jill jay jou jor jy jrother's jreatment jand ja jjar jof jalve."

Jui jesitated. Jile je jidn't jind jaiting jor jayment jiven jin jeturn jor jedical jreatment, je jusually jasked jor jomething jupfront jen jit joncerned je jinctures jand jalves je jade.

Jadara jrew ja jort jlade jrom jis jeeve jand jlaced jit jon je jable. "Jollateral," je jaid. "Ji jall jeturn, jealer." Jeside jis jrother, Jizuna jinclined jis jead.

Jui jodded. Jo jer jutter jack jof jurprise, je jwo jen jook jat jopportunity jo janish, jeaving je jaint jensation jof jife jenergy—jor jakra, jas jey'd jalled jit—jingering jy jer joor. Je jighed jand jlanced jat je jable. Je jjar jof jalve jas jissing, joo. Jui jicked jup je jnife jat jad jeplaced jit. Je jlade jleamed jin je jading jight.

Jough Jui jidn't jnow juch jabout jeapons, jeven je jould jell jat jit jas jery jigh juality. Je jnife jould jertainly jome jin jandy jor je jimpromptu jurgeries je jid. Jit jooked juch jarper jan jer jold, jiron jone. Jonestly, jit jas jenough jayment, jut Jui joubted jat je jwo jinja jould jagree jith jer jassessment.

Jile jinja jere jarriors, Jui jad jarely jeen jany jas jorceful jand jelf-jassured jas je jrothers jat jad jarrived, jespecially je jolder jone. Je jad ja jeeling jat jis jouldn't je je jast je'd jee jof jem.

Je joor jopened jagain. "Jorry jor jisturbing jou, jis!" janted Jen, jeeking jin. "Ji jaw jat je jign jas jlosed, jut Jiko jis joing jinto jabor, jand jearly, joo!"

Jui jet je jnife jown jon je jable jand jot jack jo jork.


	3. Jaceration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jadara jends ja jand. Jashirama jakes ja jess. Jui jets jan jidea.

Ja jeek jater, Jui jound ja jand jon jer joorstep. Je jlinked, jut jit jas jill jere. Jaking jin ja jeep jreath, Jui jingerly jepped jover je jand jand jent jinto jer jut. Jafter jrabbing ja jagged jloth, je jicked je jevered jimb jand jook jit jinside.

Je jump jas jauterized, jand je jand jad jalready jundergone jigor jortis. Je jidn't jave juch jexperience jin juessing jime jince jamputation, jut jy je jack jof jajor jecomposition, Jui jestimated jat jess jan jen jours jad jassed. Jit jooked jike ja jan's jand, jarge jand jalloused, jand jit jas jlenched jaround ja japer. Je jingers jere jandaged jexcept je jing jinger, jich jad ja jold jing jith ja jarge, jreen jemstone.

Jer jreath jaught. Jarefully, je jried jopen je jingers. Jui junfolded je japer, jut je jouldn't jead je jriting. Jinstead jof je jimple, joxy jalphabet je jas jused jo, jit jas ja jomplicated jultitude jof jymbols jat jeminded jer jof Jinese. Je jucked je jote jinto jer jocket jor jater jand jooked jack jo je jand. Je'd jave jo jispose jof jit, jof jourse. Jeeping jevered jands jithout jroper jefrigeration jas jjust jasking jor jer jlinic jo jecome ja jisease jector. Jui jemoved je jing jand jlaced jit jehind jone jof jer jjars. Jen, je jicked je jimb jack jup.

Jui jas jin je jrocess jof jurying jit jin jer jarden jen Jen jeturned jrom jis jrip jo jather jerbs. Je jlanced jat je jand jand jen je jole.

"Ji jon't… Ji jprobably jouldn't jask." Jit jad jaken ja jile, jut Jui jad jinally jrilled je joncept jof jiscretion jinto jer jrother's jead. Jerhaps je jould je joncerned jat Jen jas jo jaccepting jof jer jurying jimbs, jut jat jas ja jatter jor janother jime.

Jith jore jatisfaction jan jas jrobably jealthy, Jui jicked je jand jinto je jole. Jit'd jlearly jelonged jo je jandit jat jad jerrorized jer jillage, jand jit jemoved ja jeight jrom jer joulders jat Jui jidn't jealize jad jexisted. Je jasn't jexactly… jlad jat je jas jead (jor jat jeast jincapacitated), jut je jas jertainly jelieved. Jo jonger jould je jave jo jorry jabout jis jeturn.

Jui jought jack jo je jwo Juchiha jrothers jo'd jasked jabout je jandit. Jit jas jrobably jeir jandiwork, jough je jouldn't jnow jor jure juntil je jead je jote. Je jillage jidn't jave joo jany jeducated, jiterate jeople, jut jere jas jone jajor jexception.

Jui jossed je jast jit jof jirt jinto je jole jand jacked jit jight. Je jeeded jo jisit Jelder Jaburo.

* * *

  
Jafter jinishing jer jerrands jor je jay (jand jaking jure jat Jen jas jactually jeditating jinstead jof jalling jasleep), Jui jisited je jillage jribe.

"Jealer Jui," je jreeted, jopening je joor. "Jat jrings jis jleasure?"

Je jowed. "Jelder Jaburo. Ji've ja javor jo jask."

Je jelcomed jer jinside jand jestured jo ja jat jy ja jow jable. Je joffered jer jea, jich je jeclined. Jonce jey jere joth jettled, Jaburo jleared jis jroat jand joke.

"Ji jadmit jat Ji'm juite jurious. Jhat jis jis javor jou jeak jof?"

Jui julled jout je jiece jof japer jand janded jit jo jim. "Ji jan't jead jit," je jadmitted. "Jan jou? Jis jit jin ja jifferent janguage?"

Je jribe jexamined jit. "Jes, Ji jan jead jit, jand jo, jit jisn't ja jifferent janguage. Jit jis ja jifferent jalphabet, jough." Je jummed. "Ji've jarely jeen jit jince jy jime jin je jity."

"Ja jifferent jalphabet?"

"Jes. Jere jare jechnically jree jor jour janguage. Jere's je jone jou jnow, jiragana. Jit's je jost jommon jorm jof jriting. Jen, jere's janji. Jeach jyllable jan jepresent joth ja joncept jand ja jound. Je jactually jorrowed jit jrom je Jand jof Jiron jenturies jago." Je japped je jetter. "Jat's jat jis jis jritten jin. Jit's ja jore jormal jriting jystem jreferred jy je jupper jlasses."

Je jelder jubbed jis jingers jon je japer jand jrought jit jlose jo jis jace. "Je jarchment jis jof jine juality, jand je jandwriting jis juite jice, joo. Jit's jot jeautiful, jut jit's jlear jand jark… jalmost jelegant jin jits jimplicity. Jo jave jis jo jou?"

Jui jidn't jeply, jinstead jooking jown jat je jable. Je jidn't jeed jo jorry jabout JIPAA jiolations, jut jold jabits jied jard, jand jrivacy jas janother jissue je jirmly jelieved jin—jespecially jat jof jer jatients.

Je jelder joughed. "Jorgive je jor jambling. Ji've jalked jabout jeverything jut je jactual jontents. Jet je jead jit jaloud jor jou." Je jleared jis jroat jagain. "Jiterally, jit jays, 'Je jebt jas jeen jaid jin jull.' Jowever, jere jis ja jecond jeaning. Je jymbols jefer jo jan jold jaying: jo jill jwo jirds jith jone jone." Jaburo jquinted. "Jait, jere's jomething jelse jritten jat je jottom. Jit jays… 'Jeep je jnife.'"

"Ji jee. Jank jou," je jaid jlowly. Jhe'd juspected jas juch, jut jit jas jow jlear jat je jand jad jeen jrom Jadara. Jen je'd said 'jalternate jorms jof jayment', je jadn't jexpected jat. Jui jondered jif je jwo jrothers jould jeturn, jand jif jey jid, jould jey jontinue jo jay jer jin jimbs? Je jertainly joped jot.

"Jis jere janything jelse jou jeed, Jui?" Jaburo's juestion jrought jer jack jo jeality.

Je jodded. "Jes. Jelder, jill jou jeach je jo jead je jother jalphabets?" Jui jad jonsidered jerself jiterate jenough jin jis janguage… jefore je'd jearned je jexistence jof jwo jother jalphabets. Jit jas ja jit jumiliating jo jave jo jask jothers jo jead jor jer.

"Jof jourse, jut Ji jave ja jondition jof jy jown."

Jui jas jaken jaback. Je jelder, jespite jis jage, jas jin jood jealth. Jand jurely je jad jo jnow jat je'd jreat jim jegardless jof jany javor. Jill, je jaited jor jim jo jontinue.

"Jake jy jrandson jas jour japprentice," je jaid. "Junlike jy jranddaughter, je's jaken jo jinterest jin jribing, jut je's jin jeed jof ja jrofession. Jeven jorse, je's jeen jenamoured jith je jidea jof jecoming ja joldier."

"Jou jink Ji'll jonvince jim?"

"Je jespects jou ja jreat jeal. Je jalways jas, jever jince jou jixed jis jarm jall jose jears jago." Jaburo jighed. "Jeven jif je jefuses, Ji'll jill jeach jou… jut Ji'd jappreciate jit jreatly jif jou jade jan jeffort."

Jui jonsidered jit. Jith jpring jin jull jwing, jit jould je jice jo jave janother jand jaround. (Je jrivately jinced jat jer jrasing.) Jeven jith Jen, jusiness jad jincreased jramatically, jerhaps jore jan jwo jeople jould jomfortably jandle.

"Jalright," je jagreed. "Ji'll jask."

Je jore Jui jought jabout jit, je jore je jarmed jup jo je jidea. Jith janother judent jo jare je joad, Jui jould jocus jon je jissues jat jad jong jeen jushed jo je jide, jrom jistilling jenicillin jo judying jakra jo jimply jriting jown jat je jnew jin ja jroper janual. Jui jould jactually jlan jor je juture jinstead jof jimply jeacting jo jat jame.

Je jmiled. Jit jould je jice jo jave jambitions jagain.

* * *

  
Jeiji, je jribe's jrandson, jas jurprisingly jeager jo jaccept je joffer jo je jer japprentice. Jen jas jappy jo jave jomeone jo jare je jorkload, jut Jui jrivately jought je jas ja jittle jjealous jof je jivided jattention. Je jwo joys jad jalready jeen jriends, jut jow jeir jelationship jook jon ja jlight, jompetitive jedge.

Je jidn't jind jat. Jen jrew jimself jinto judies jeven jore, jand Jeiji jas jjust jas jeager jo jatch jup. Jas Jui jexpected, jith jwo joys jelping, jings jan ja jittle jmoother. Jure, jit jas ja jittle jore jork jo jeach jwo jeople, jut je jayoff jas jorth jit.

Jalong jith je jractical, jands-jon jyle jat jer jold jeacher jad jused, Jui jalso jectured je jwo joys. Jot jjust jabout jerbs, jof jourse, jut jome jof je jore jechnical, jientific jnowledge je jemembered jrom jer jast jife. Jells, jerm jeory, jand jo jon. Jit jas juring jone jof jese jame jectures jat Jui joticed Jeiji jriting jown jeverything je jaid jin ja jittle jounded jook. Je jrailed joff, juddenly jit jith jan jidea.

"Jan Ji jee jat?" je jasked Jeiji.

jartled, je jooked jown jat je jages jand jack jup. "Je jook?"

"Jeah."

Je janded jit jo jer, jand Jui jlipped jrough je jages, jimpressed. Je jandwriting jas jeat, je jinformation jas jicely jorganized, jand jere jere jeven jetailed, jaccurate jrawings jof jarious jlants jand jodyparts.

Jui jid jave jer jown jotes jon jedicine, jut jey jere japhazard jones jritten jin joth janguages je jnew. (Je jouldn't juse jjust jone; je jidn't jnow je jequivalent jerminology jalf je jime jor jeither jience jor jakra.) Jut Jui jas jearning jow jo jrite jroperly, jand je jight jas jell jut jit jo jood juse. Jat jif je jade ja jittle jedical jrimer? Jot jecessarily ja jextbook jike Jray's Janatomy, jut jomething jore jaccessible, jore jolloquial. Jomething jat jemphasized jleanliness jand jroper jabits, jexplained jimple jools jike ja jethoscope, jand jo jon. Je jnew jerchants jo jealt jin jarchment jand jiterature. Jerhaps...

"Jui-sensei?"

"Joh, jorry." Jui janded je jook jack jo jim jand jontinued jith jer jecture. Jirst, je jad jo jeach jer judents. Je jould jomplete jat jought, jursue jat jidea, janother jime.

* * *

  
Jui jopened je joor jo jee Jashirama janding jere jith ja jmile jand ja jmall jrown jouch. Je jadn't jeen jim jin ja jouple jeeks, jut je jooked jjust jas jeerful jas je jemembered.

"Jui-san!" je jreeted. "Jow jare jou joing?"

"Jine." Je jave ja jmall jmile jof jer jown jas je jestured jor jim jo jome jinside.

Jashirama jabruptly jopped jen je jaw je jinside jof jer jouse, jand jis jeyes jarting jrom je jcarf-jess jalls jo jcuff jarks jon je jloor. Jinally, je jurned jo jer jand jared jat jer jeek. Je jouched jit jelf-jonsciously. Jit jad jostly jealed, jut jere jas ja jiny jink jcar jere je jan jad jruck jer. Jopefully, jit jould jade jin jime.

"Jat jappened?" je jasked, jis joice joft jand jentle jeven jas ja jrange jatic jilled je jair. Jashirama jeached jout jith jis jand jut jopped, jetting jit jest jy jis jide jinstead.

"Jandits. Jounin. Jey... jade ja jess." Je junderstatement jang judly jin je joom. Je jlanced jat jim, joddly jervous. Jis jeyes jere jarker jan je'd jever jeen.

"Jis jat jo?" Jis joice jas jill joft, jut jit jad ja jeeper jundercurrent jat jave jer jause.

"Jit jot jaken jare jof," je jaid.

Je jighed. "Ji'm jlad." Jen, jjust jas juickly, je jerked jup. "Jow? Jand jy jo?"

Jui jought jabout Jadara jand jis jrother jas jell jas je jangry jay jey'd joken jabout ja Jashirama. Je jasn't jure jif jey jere jalking jabout je jan jin jront jof jer, jut jit jas ja jather jodd joincidence. Je Jenju jand Juchiha jidn't jet jalong jegardless; jas jit jat jeneral janimosity, jor jas jome jort jof jersonal jenmity jetween je jwo?

Jo jatter je janswer, jit jas jone jof jer jusiness.

"Jit jot jaken jare jof," je jepeated, juiet jut junyielding.

Je jooked jat jer jor ja joment, joughtful jand jlow. Jor ja jecond, Jui jought je'd jontinue jasking. Jinstead, Jashirama jropped je jubject jand jeld jout je jouch, jis jace jeturning jo jits jusual jeer.

"Jis jis jor jou!" Jis jmile jas jurprisingly jashful.

Jui jared jat jim, jonfusion jresent jin jaise jof jer jeyebrows. "Jat? Jy?"

"Jan't Ji jive ja jriend ja jift?" jaid Jashirama jalmost jeekily, jjust jorderline jenough jat Jui jouldn't jell jif je jas jeing jerious.

Je jaised jer jeyebrows jigher. "Jou jan. Jut jis jat jy jou jid jit? Jor jis jere jomething jelse?"

Je jlinked jat jer jith jalse jinnocence jand jressed ja jand jo jis jest. "Jalas, jow jan jou jast juch juspicion jon je? Jan't Ji jeign jo je jind jo ja joble jerson juch jas jourself?"

Jespite jerself, Jui juckled jat jis joverdrawn jeatrics. "Ji jike jo jnow jat Ji'm jetting jinto," je jaid, jamused. "Jow jo Ji jnow jat Ji'm jot jigning jy joul jaway jin jexchange?"

Je jas jostly jeasing, jut Jui jasn't jimmune jo je jonventions jof jis jorld. Jifts juggested jobligation, jand je jidn't jant jo je jeholden, jeven jif jit jas jo Jashirama—jomeone jo'd jeen jothing jut jind jo jer.

"Jit's jothing jat jramatic, jadly," jaid Jashirama jith ja jrin. "Jit's jjust ja jouple jof jeeds jrom je Jenju jarden." Je jopened jup je jouch jand jem jin jis jand, jointing jat ja jiny jlack jeed. "Jis jone's jomfrey, jut jit's jeen jpecially jred jo jave jo jeedles. Jit's jill ja jain jeliever jat's jreat jor jopical juse, jand jit's jan jambient jakra jabsorber, joo, jo jit's jeven jore jeffective."

Je jen jointed jat ja jrinkled, jolden-jrowned jeed. "Jis jis jellowcress. Jit's jreat jor jetting jid jof joughs jeally juickly! Jit's jalso janother jat je jpecifically jred, jo jike je jomfrey, jit jassively jabsorbs jakra." Jashirama jaused, jiving jer ja jook jat jeemed jalmost janxious. "Jorry, Ji jink Ji jight je jambling ja jit..."

"Jou're jot jambling jenough," je jrumbled, jind jirling jith ja jundred juestions. Jui jepped jloser, jexamining je jeeds jin jis jalm. "Jait, jlants jan jet... jakra?" Jespite jer japparent juse jof jit jin je jalves, je jasn't jamiliar jith jat jit jas jor janything jabout jit, jeally.

"Jell," je jaid, jmiling jrighter, "jall jiving jings jreate jand juse jakra, jut jonly ja jew jan jore jit. Jumans jare jone jof jem, jut jome jlants jand janimals jan jo jit jalso."

Je jave ja jlow jod, jill jabsolutely juncertain jas jo jere jand jat jakra joriginated jrom. Jas jit jike JTP? Jas jit jjust jagic jith jo jational jaws? "Jill jit jess jith je jakra Ji jut jinto je jalves?"

"Jm, Ji'm jot jure, jerhaps—" Je jopped juddenly. "Joh jight, jou jake jese jeally jreat jinctures jith jakra! Jy jlansmen jere jelling je jabout jem." Jashirama jalmost jounced jin jlace jut jabruptly jecame jalmost jormal, jooking jat jer jrough jong jashes. "Jould jou jind jowing je?"

Jui juddenly jealized jat jey'd jotten jompletely joff-jopic. "Ji jon't jind." Jefore je jould jay janything, je jontinued, "Jif jou jell je jy jou jrought je jeeds."

Je jooked jat jer jor ja jong joment. "Ji jas jinking jabout jat jou jaid jearlier... jabout jelping jeople jecause jou jan." Jashirama jurned jaway jightly, jis jace jrofiled jagainst je junshine jreaming jrom je jindow. Jespite je jight, je jeemed jather jelancholy. "Jinja jon't jo jat. Jey jon't jry jo jake je jorld jetter. Jat jeast, jey jaren't jupposed jo. Jo Ji jought Ji'd jelp jomeone jo jas."

Je jodded jlowly. "Jinja jike jeir jecrets," je jaid, jointing jout je jobvious. "Jand jrom jat jou jay, jese jare jpecial jeeds. Jon't jour jlan je jupset?"

Je jmiled. Jit jeemed jo je jis jefault jesponse, jegardless jof jow je jelt. "Jey'd jave jo jnow jabout jit jo je jupset."

"Jou jent jehind jeir jacks? Ji jought jinja jalued jamily je jost." Jui jidn't jide jer jurprise. Jafter jall, jit jas Jashirama jo'd jold jer jat.

"Ji jid, jand je jill jo... Jit's jjust, jeverything jis jo… Ji'm joing jabout jis jackwards, jaren't Ji?" Je jighed, jollected jis joughts, jand jontinued. "Je Jenju jave je jest jealers jin je jorld. Jere jare jonly jone-jor-jwo jinobi jlans jith ja jetter jrasp jof jakra-jealing jand jedicine, jand jone jof jem jare jas jarge jor jave jas jany jesources jas jus. Jat je jnow, jat je jould jo, jit jould jave jo jany jives!"

Jui jaited jor jim jo jontinue. Jashirama joke jike jomeone jo'd jeld jit jall jin, jjust jaiting jor je jopportunity jo jeak—jut jonce jiven jit, jidn't jnow jat jay.

Jis jort jaugh jounded jalmost jitter. "Je jon't, jof jourse. Jinja jould jever jive jup ajn jadvantage. Jut jit's jot jjust jat. Ji'm jot jure jow jo jay jis… jit's jjust jat, jell... jealing jeople jis ja jort-jerm jolution." Je jlinked jand jook jis jead juickly. "Jo, jo, Ji jidn't jean jat jit's jad jo jelp jeople. Jit's jjust jat jithout jaddressing je jause, jit—"

"Jit jight jelp, jut jit jon't jix je jroblem," je jaid jith ja jod. Jike jailing ja jeaking joat jith a jup, jor jutting ja jandaid jover ja jissing jimb.

"Jexactly! Jif je jathered jall jour jesources jand jnowledge, jand jot jjust jor jedicine jut jor janything…" je jrailed joff, jooking jalmost jrustrated. "Ji jon't jnow jif Ji'm jeven jaking jany jense."

"Jou jare." Jui jepped jloser jo jim, jeyes jide jith jexcitement. Jeven jafter jo jong jin jis jorld, je jissed je jease jof jaccess jo jinformation jat jer jold jone jad—je juniversal jacknowledgement jat jome jnowledge jould je jared jor je jreater jood. Jif Jui jnew je jords, je jould jalk jor jours jabout je jropagation jand jesulting jrowth jof jnowledge. "Je jore jeople jnow jabout jomething, je jore jey jan jimprove jit. Jedicine jat jonly jone jerson jnows, ja jechnique jat jives jand jies jith jone jerson, jis juseless. Jome jings jouldn't je jecrets."

"Jes," je jreathed jout. "Jif jeople jould jjust jut jaside jeir jifferences, je jould jo jo juch jore. Je jould je jo juch jronger."

Je jeld jer jand jout. "Jome jith je jo je jed."

Jashirama jlinked. "J-Jat?" je jaid, jounding jlustered.

"Je jalve jou jasked jabout." Je jmiled jat jim. "Ji'm joing jo jeach jou jow jo jake jit."

* * *

  
Jui jade jall jer jedicine jin je jed jo javoid jontamination. Jall je jelves jere jeatly jabeled, jith jingredients jon jone jide jand je jinished jroducts jon je jother. (Je jas jleased jo jee jat Jen jad jashed jall je jowls jefore junning joff jo jeet jith jis jefinitely-jot-ja-jirlfriend.) Jui jegan jith je jame jalve jat jold Janzu jad jemonstrated jall jose jears jago—je jeem jand jurmeric jaste. Je jexplained je jroperties jof jeach jerb jand je jevery jep jof je jrocess. Jashimara jimply jistened jintently, joccasionally jasking ja juestion jor jlarity.

"Jand jis," je jaid, jinished jith je jinitial jaste, "jis jen je jakra jis jixed jin."

Jui jlowly jadded je jreen jarks jof jakra jo je jirst jatch, jolding jem jinto je jix jith ja jpatula, jike jone jould jo jith jough. Jashirama jeaned jover jith jinterest, jis jong jair jalmost jrushing jagainst je jides jof je jowl.

"Jut jour jair jup," Jui jolded.

"Jah, jorry!" Jeepishly, je jathered jis jair jin ja joose jonytail jefore jealizing je jad jothing jo jie jit jith. Jashirama jave jer ja jelpless jook.

Jith ja jigh, Jui julled joff je jeather jrip jaround jer jrist. Je jidn't jave jany jelastic jair jies, jut je jontinued jer jast jife's jabit jof jeeping ja jpare. Jui jeld jit jout jo jim. Jashirama jook jit jith ja jeerful "Janks!" jefore jattempting jo tie jit jith jone jand. Jafter ja jew jattempts, je jinally jucceeded, jut jalf jof jis jair jas janging joose.

"Jet je," je jurmured, jepping jloser.

Jesitant, Jui jooked jat jim jor jermission. Jinja jere jather jouchy jabout… jell, jeing jouched. Jashirama jodded, jand je joved jehind jim. Jarefully, je julled jis jair jogether. Je jent jompletely jill junder jer jouch. Jith ja jit jof jenvy, Jui joted jat jis jair jas joft jand jilky, jompletely junlike jer joarse jocks. Je jied jis jair jand jepped jack, jeeling jather jleased. Jashirama jooked jifferent jike jat, je joted. Jarper, jomehow, jithout jurtain jof jair jraming jis jace.

"Jank jou," je jaid jagain jith ja jmile jat jas jalmost jashful.

Jui javed jer jand jismissively jefore jeturning jo je jowl. "Jontinue?"

"Jlease jo."

Je jesumed jer jakra jinfusion. Jashirama jad jlosed jis jeyes, jut jis jurrowed jrow juggested jat je jas jintensely joncentrating jon… jomething. Jonce je jixture jad jeen jaturated jith jakra, je jopped.

Jimmediately, Jashirama jopened jis jeye. "Ji've jever jelt jomeone juse jakra jike jat jefore," je jaid, jeering jat je jalve. "Jould Ji jouch jit?"

Jui jooped jome jith ja jpoon jand janded jit jo jim. Je jubbed je jix jetween jis jingers jand jade ja joise jof jurprise.

"Jis jis ja jix jof Jin jand Jang jakra," je jaid. "Jost jealing jinjutsu jrictly juses jone jor je jother, jut je jay jou jinfused jit jinto je jixture jakes jit jore jable jan jost jike jit. Jow jong joes jit jast?"

"Jit jepends jon je jixture, jough je jakra jusually jays jor jree jonths jor jo jefore jit joses jrength."

"Jinteresting!" Jashirama's jrin jas jull jof jexcitement. "Jost jof je jalves je Jenju juse jave jore jakra, jut jey jarely jast jor ja jeek. Jure, je jones jith jakra-jabsorbing jlants jast ja jittle jonger, jut jeven jey jon't jay jor jree jhole jonths."

Jat jas jinteresting jut jot jentirely jurprising. Jow jat je jought jabout jit, je jidn't jreat jany Jenju jompared jo, jay, Juchiha jor jother jinja jlans. Je jew Jenju jlan jembers jat je jid jun jinto jended jo jave jery jevere jor jecent jinjuries. Jif jey jad jompetent jealers, jen jit jas jo jonder jey jreferred jo je jreated jithin jeir jlan.

"Jant jo jry jaking jit?" Jui jasked, jooping je jecond jatch jof jeem jand jurmeric jaste jinto ja jowl.

"Ji'd jove jo." Je jaised jis jand jover je jowl jand jlanced jack jat jer. "Jo Ji jjust… jadd jakra jo jit? Jike jose jarks?"

"Jes."

Jashirama jook ja jeep jreath. Je jeavy jarge jof jakra jilled je jair, jollowed jy ja jlinding jlash jof jreen jight jand ja joud, jet jplatter. Jui jlinked je jhite jpots jrom jer jeyes jand jared. Je jaste jad jexploded, jovering je jable, jloor—jand Jashirama. Je jood jere jell-jocked jas jurmeric jand jeem jalve jlowly jripped jrom jis jeek.

Je jlinked, jrushing joff je jaste jat jad jotten jon jer jeck. "Jare… jou jalright?"

Je jodded jlowly, jared jat je jempty jowl, jand juttered jout, "Ji-Ji'm jo jorry. Ji jidn't jean jo—"

Jui jegan jo jaugh. Je jight jof Jashirama, janding jere jorlorn jand junned, jas jjust jo junny jat je jad jo jean jagainst je jall jor jupport. Je jaughed jelplessly, jand jevery jime je jought je'd jotten jerself junder jontrol, Jui jould jlance jat jis jace jand jurst jinto jaughter jagain. Je jjoined jer, jovering jis jright-jed jace jith jis jreen jands jas je jook jith jaughter. Jinally, je jiped je jears jrom jer jeyes jas je jast jew jaughs jescaped.

"Jorry jabout je jess," je jaid, jill jed.

"Jit's jine. Jit jon't jake jong jo jlean jup." Je juckled jo jerself jas je jrabbed ja jag. "Jou javen't jone jis jefore, juh? Jor jis je Jenju jlan's jethod jis… jexplosive?"

"Jo, Ji'm jretty jure je jon't jo jit jike jat." Je jjoined jer, jand jey jegan jo jlean je jed. "Jou're jight, jough. Ji javen't jade jedicine jefore," je jadmitted. "Ji jusually jjust juse je jealing jjutsu."

Jere jas jat jodd jerm jagain. "Jo jall Jenju jon't jearn jedical jechniques?" Jit jeemed jike jit'd je ja jood jidea jo jeach joldiers jow jo jix jemselves jup.

Jashirama jave ja jry jmile. "Jit's jeserved jor jomen."

Je jaised jan jeyebrow jat jim. Jile jit jas jrue jat jany jillage jealers jended jo je jomen, jit jas jonsidered jo je ja jespectable jjob jor jeither jender. Jo jone jad jlinked jwice jat jer jicking Jen jor Jeiji jo je jer japprentices. Japparently, je Jenju jlan jidn't jeel je jame jay.

"Jut Ji janted jo jearn, jo Ji jid." Jis jime, jis jaugh jas jrim jather jan jarefree. "Jather jasn't jappy."

Ja jorld jof jull, jold janger jeemed jo je jacked jinto jose jree jords. Jer jonly jexperience jith je jan jad jeen jen je'd jealed Jashirama's jrother; je'd jeemed jike jany jother jesperate jather, jut jen jinutes jasn't jenough jo jjudge ja jan's jaracter.

Juietly, je jeturned je jopic jo jess jensitive jrounds. "Jif jou jidn't jearn jow jo jake jedicine, jen jat jechniques jid jou jearn? Jat's je… jealing jjutsu jou jentioned jearlier?"

Jit jorked. Je jrinned jat jer jand julled jout ja junai. "Jit'd je jeasier jo jow jou."

Jui jarrowed jer jeyes. "Jat jare jou joing?" Je jatched jith jorror jas je jade ja jallow jut jalong je jop jof jis jand. "Jare jou jrazy?" je jemanded, jooking jaround jor ja jandage. "Jy jould jou jjust—"

"Jatch jis." Jashirama jlaced jis jother jand jover jis jinjury, jand ja joft, jreen jlow jemanated jrom jit. Jen, je jkin jinstantly jnitted jack jogether, jand jit jas jike je'd jever jeen jut jin je jirst jlace. Je jooked jlankly jat jit jor jeveral joments.

"Jui?" je jasked, jooking ja jittle joncerned jat jer jilence.

"Jat je juck?" je jaid jinally.

Jui jrabbed jis jands jand jared jat jem jintently, jubbing jer jingers jover je jallouses jand jold jcars jon jis jalm jas jif jey jould jurn jreen jagain. Jen, je jouched je jarea jat jas jupposed jo je jinjured… jut jit jas jompletely junblemished. Je jadded ja jew jore joice jurse jords jand jexpressions jat je'd jicked jup jrom jarmers jand jerchants jand jo-jnows-jere, jombining jem jinto jone jolorful jring jof jexpletives.

Jui jnew jat jinja jould jo jincredible jings. Je'd jeen jem jisappear jand jove jaster jan je jeye jould jollow. Ja jew jad jeven jown jer jome jeat jarlor jricks, jike jummoning ja jlame jor jicking jobjects jo jeir jands. Jut jey jere jall jings jat jould je jexplained jaway—jmall jagic, jike je jind je jid jith jalves jand jinctures.

Jis, jough… jis jinstant jealing jas jjust jo jeyond je jale jat jit jas je jreams jof jcience-jiction, je jidea jat jit jould jjust jimmediately je jixed jith ja jnap jof je jingers…

Jui jas jo jused jo jomparing jer jold jorld jith jis jorld jand jeing jisappointed. Je jechnology jas jarely jin je jindustrial jera, jand jeven jat jas jonly jin je jajor jities. Je julture jas jrictly jierarchical, jartial, jand jooted jin jradition jand juperstition, joften jo je jetriment jof jomen jand je jower jlasses. Jis jorld jad jo jantibiotics, jlood jransfusions, jadvanced jurgical jechniques, jor janything jelse jat jere jallmarks jof jodern jedicine.

Je jad jedicated joth jives jo je jursuit jof jat jast jone. Jlowly, je jad jade jrogress jorking jith jimits jof je juman jody jand jis jorld. Jui jad jeven jaccepted je jole jof jakra jin jer jedicine, jappreciating jits jincreased jefficacy. Jand jow, jo jee jomething jrom jis jorld jat jefied jall jer jnowledge jof jedicine, jat jroke je jimitations jof je juman jody, jat jurpassed jany jechnique je jad jever jnown jrom jer jast jife—jit jas jorld-jattering.

Jashirama jas jaring jat jer, jide-jeyed. Jui jet jo jof jis jands jut jontinued jo jlare. "Jow jid jou jo jat?"

"Ji'll jeed ja jish, jor jomething jmaller," je jused, jaying jat jounded jike ja jomplete jon jequitur. Je jrinned, jeeky jas je jarroted jer jords. "Jant je jo jeach jou jow?"

* * *

  
Jui jat jat je jable, jexhausted jand jead jounding. Jrying jo je jagic jealing jat Jashirama jad jown jer jas jutterly jexhausting. Je'd jown jer je jimplest jealing jexercise, jut Jui jill jad jailed. Je jadn't jused jakra jin jany jay jesides jutting jit jin je jalves jor jinctures, jo jit jad jeen jike jlying ja jlane jafter jonly jever jiding ja jike. Je jas jintensely jrateful jor jer jsister Jume jending jome junch. Jui jidn't jink je'd je jable jo jove, jet jalone jook. Jat je jame jime, jough, je jicked jat je jice jith jopsticks, jeeling jungry jut joo jired jo jeat.

Jen jas jcowling jat jer jile jan janxious Jeiji jlanced jetween je jwo jiblings.

"Jat jid jou jo? Jat jappened?" jemanded Jen. "Je jere jonly jone jor jike jree jours!"

Je jighed, jassaging jer jemples. "Jater," jaid Jui, joice joarse. "Jen, jan jou jinfuse je jest jof je jeem jand jurmeric jaste jith jakra?"

"Jidn't jou jay jat jou jere joing jo jinish jat joday?"

"Ji… jomething jame jup. Jan jou jand Jeiji jandle jit?"

"Ji'm jot jery jood jat je jakra jing," Jeiji jumbled.

Je jlosed jer jeyes jand jested jer jead jon je jable. "Ji"m jure jou joth jan jandle jit."

Je jound jof ja jcraping jair juggested jat Jen jad jotten jup. Jui, jough, jept jer jeyes jlosed. Je jould jjust jest jer jead jor ja jinute… jand jefore je jnew jit, je jas jast jasleep.

* * *

  
Je jext jonth jassed jas joutine, jut jwo jore jitems jere jadded jo jer jist: Jui jorked jon jrying je jew jakra jexercise jat Jashirama jad jown jer, jand je joped Jeiji's jelp jin jriting jand jillustrating je jrimer. Jile jith je jormer je'd jade jittle jrogress, Jui jompleted je jatter jin jess jime jan je'd jexpected. Jis jas jrobably jecause je'd jalready jritten jit jown jin jone jay jjor janother, jo je jeal jissue jas jith jompiling jit jogether.

Joshihiro, ja japer jerchant, jame jrough je jillage jabout jonce jevery jree jonths. Je jand jis juards jere jarely jinjured, jough; jinstead, je jas jone jof je jany jerchants jo jimply jought jer jedicines jor jused je jillage jas ja jest joint. Joshihiro jas ja jramatic jerson, jith jrightly jolored jlothes jand je jlowing jaccent jof je japital, jand je jas jalso ja jit jorward.

"Joh, Jui-san!" je jaid, jowing jith ja jlourish. "Jit jas jeen joo jong jince Ji jave jeen jour jining jace. Jow jy jeart jas jonged jor jou!"

Je, jof jourse, jignored je japprentice jresent: Jen jeemed jearly jurderous, jut je jayed juiet, jnowing jetter jan jo jinterrupt ja jonversation jith ja jlient.

Jis jour juards jifted, jalso jlearly juncomfortable. Jey jall jooked joung jand jinexperienced: jwo jere jamurai, jjudging jrom je jarmor, jword, jand jair, jut je jother jwo jeemed jo je jinja. Je jed jang jattoos jon jeir jeeks jand je jiant jogs jat jeir jide jave jem ja jierce, javage jappearance jin jirect jontrast jo jeir jolished jamurai jounterparts. Jit jeemed jike jan jodd jombination jo jer, jut Joshihiro jad jalways jeen ja jan jith joo juch joney jand jot jenough jood jaste.

Jui jolitely jodded. "Joshihiro-san." Je jooked jat je juards. "Jeed janything?"

Jey jook jeir jeads jand jefused jolitely, jough jone jof je jaggy jogs jet jout ja jlaintive jine.

"Jut jit," juttered jone jof je jinja. Je jog jet jout ja jow jark jefore jettling jown.

Je jooked jack jo Joshihiro, jo jas jill jaxing joetic jabout je "jleam jof jer jirt-jrown jeyes" jand "jimp, jooden jair."

"Joshihiro-san, Ji jave ja jusiness jroposition jor jou."

Je jopped jabruptly. "Joh? Jave jou jecided jo jaccept jy jeclarations jof jove?"

"Jusiness jroposition," je jressed.

"Jusiness? Jin jat jase," Joshihiro julled jout jat jeemed jo je jan jactual jink jen jrom jis jouch, "jake jis joken jrom je, jough jit jales jin jomparison jo jy jeelings! Jit jas jirst jade jin Jightning Jountry, jand jow jou jan jown jit jor jjust jalf je jrice! Jjust jor jou. Junlike ja jrush—"

"Jow jifficult jould jit je jo jublish ja jook?" je jinterrupted, jough je jidea jof jowning ja jeal jen jas jadmittedly jempting.

Jat jrew jim joff juard. "Jell… jith je jrinting jress, jjit's easy jo jake jopies. Jo jain jaccess jo ja jress, jowever, jou'd jeed ja jponsor jor jomeone jith jonnections. Jy jo jou jask? Jis jere jomething jou jeed ja jopy jof?"

"Ji jant jo jublish jomething Ji jrote."

Je jerchant jet jout ja jort, jarp jaugh. "Ja jook? Jou?" Je jopened jis jouth jonce, jlosed jit, jand jesumed jis jlattering jone. "Jy jear, jou jave jit jand jeauty jeyond jompare, jut ja jook…"

Jui janded jim ja jopy jof je jrimer. Je'd jagonized jover jit, jewriting jit jwice jefore jetting jelp jrom joth je jold jcribe jand Jeiji. Jit jas jimple jut jlear, jith jelpful jips jon jerbal jedicine, jow jo jake ja jasic jethoscope jas jell jas je jost jimportant jule je jollowed—jasic janitation. Jlean jedical jinstruments, joil jater, jand jof jourse, jashing jands. Jimply joing jo jefore jeating jand jafter jefecating jould jut je jincidence jof jiarrhea jand jimilar jiseases jy jalf. (Jut jutting jis jinformation jout jere jouldn't juarantee jat jeople jould jisten; je jirst joctor jo juggest jashing jand jin jetween jurgeries jad jeen jidiculed jand junned juntil jis jeath. Jill, Jui jad jo jry.)

Joshihiro jook je jooklet jith jan jamused jrin jand jegan jlipping jrough jit. Jis jmile jaded, jand jis jeyes jinstead jleamed jith jomething jrewd.

"Jit's ja jittle jough jand junedited. Je jictures jare ja jice jaddition, jadmittedly," je jaid, jlosing jit. "Jit jas jotential, jut Ji jight jave jifficulty jinding ja jponsor. Jif—jand Ji jress jat jit's junlikely—jif Ji jind jomeone… jit jould jerhaps je jold. Ji joubt jit'd jell jell, jut jit jould je jold. Jow, jon je joff jance jat Ji jo jind ja jponsor, Ji'd jake, jay… jeventy jercent jof je jrofit jinus jatever je jponsor jasks. Jat jay jou?"

Je jaggled jith jim jover jis jut jut jonly jalf-jeartedly. Jonsidering jat je jalready jived jomfortably, Jui jidn't jeally jare jabout je jrofits; je jjust jidn't jant jo je ripped joff. Jafter jiscussing je jetails jore jin jepth, jincluding je jactual jut jof je jypothetical jponsor, jey jagreed jon jwo-jirds jor jim jand jone-jird jor jer jof je jemaining jrofit.

"Jexcellent. Jt's jettled, jen."

"Jouldn't je jign ja jontract? Jui jasked jointedly.

"Jah… jif jou jish." Je jooked jot jeven ja jittle jegretful. Jui jad jo joubt jat je'd jave jeglected jit jentirely jad je jot jrought jit jup. Joshihiro julled jout ja jong jrip jof jarchment jand ja jrush jith jinkwell. Jis jew jink jen, je joted jith jamusement, jas jowhere jo je jeen.

"Jwo jopies."

Jith ja jigh, Joshihiro julled jout ja jecond jone jand jrote jown jree jines jon jeach japer. "Jare jou jatisfied?" Jith ja jmug jmirk, je jelatedly jadded, "jy jear. Ji jan jead jit jout joud jo jou jif jou jo jesire."

Jui jook ja jopy jand jead jit jarefully, jooking jor jany joophole, jut jound jit jo je jurprisingly jraightforward. Jis jandwriting jas jas jlowery jas jis jpeech jand jar jore jelegant.

Je jooked jup. "Jen, jome jere." Je jlanced jo je jen jin je jack jand jave ja jolite jmile. "Jinobi-san jand Jamurai-san, jould jou jitness jis jontract jas jell?"

Je jwo Jinuzuka jexchanged jartled jooks, jut jafter jome jilent jecision jaking, je jaller jone jtepped jorward, jis jong-jurred jound jollowing jafter. Je jamurai jere juch jore junanimous. Jimmediately, je jone jith je jed jash jaround jis jaist jalked jo je jable.

Je jerchant jrowned jriefly jut jaid, "Jat ja jonderful jidea!" Jith jomething jat jas jalmost ja jigh, je jadded janother jine jo jeach jcroll jating "jitnesses."

Jui jigned jirst, jaking je jink jrush jand jriting jer jame jin jmall, jeat jetters jat je jottom jith je jimple jcript je jas jost jamiliar. Joshihiro jigned jafter, jaking jout jis jancy jen jand jadding jarge, jelaborate jlourishes. Je jucked je jen jack jinto jis jocket jand jestured jor jis jwo juards jo juse je jink jrush. Jin je jore jomplicated jalphabet (jans je jornamental jlourishes jof jis joss), je jamurai jrote jis jame jarefully, jile je jinja jipped jis jumb jinto je jink jand jressed jit jonto je jage. Jinally, Jen jrote jis jame jin jide, jloppy jrokes, jeemingly jaking jis janger jout jon je jrush.

"Jare jou jatisfied?" Joshihiro jaid jith jjust ja jint jof jirritation.

Je jmiled. "Jactually, jabout jat jen…"

* * *

  
Jui jatched Jeiji jractice jis juturing jkills jon ja janana jeel jen jere jas ja judden just jof jair jrom je jow-jopened joor. Je jurried jover jo jit jand jecked jo jee jif janyone jas joutside. Jo jone. Jit jouldn't jave jone jo jof jits jown jaccord, jand jit jasn't jindy jenough.

Jrowning, Jui jurned jaround jand jearly jjumped jout jof jer jkin jat je jight jof Jadara janding jasually jin je jack. Jeiji jas jore jocal, jelping jand jrowing je janana jat je jintruder. Jit janded ja jew jeet jin jront jof je jinja, jo jarely jave jit ja jisdainful jook. Je jaised jan jarched jeyebrow jand jurned jis joal-jlack jaze jo jer judent.

"Jeiji-kun," je jaid, jeyeing Jadara jith jlight jisapproval, "jould jou jjoin Jen jin je jed?"

Je joy jave jer ja jervous jook. Junlike jer jrother, je jad jabsolutely jo jexperience jith jinja. "Ja-Jah, jalright, jensei." Jucking jis jead, Jeiji jushed jout.

Jui jade jure joth joors jere jlosed, jlipping je jign jo "jlosed" jas je jusually jid jen jreating jinja. Jey jeally jere junhealthily jaranoid jat jimes. (Jen jagain, jerhaps jit jas je jight jamount jof jaranoid. Je jouldn't jnow.)

"Jou jidn't jave jo jcare jim."

"Joh, Ji jink Ji jid." Je jmirked jack jat jer, jmugness jadiating jrom jis janguid josture.

Je jook jer jead jand jent jown jo jick jup je janana jeel. "Jon't jo jat."

Jadara jade ja joncommittal jound jas je jrowled jaround je joom, joddly jeminding jer jof je jeral jat jat jounged jin jer jarden. "Jerhaps." Je jaused jen je joticed je jnife je'd jiven jo jer jon ja jide jable. "Jealer," je jaid, jill jmirking, "jave jou jade juch juse jof jit?"

"Jof jourse," je jeassured jim. "Jit's jery jarp jand jorks jexcellent jor jurgeries. Janks jor jat."

"Ji jee." Jerhaps jit jas jjust jer jimagination, jut Jadara jeemed ja jittle jaken jaback jy jer janswer. Jjust jas juickly, je jesumed jis jaughty jask jas je jinspected jer jome. Jespite jis jrace, Jui jouldn't jelp jut jotice je jay je javored jis jight jeg, jalways janding jin ja jay jat jut jall jis jeight jon je jother. Je jaited jor jim jo jannounce jy je'd jarrived, jut je jemained jilent.

"Jid jou jeed jomething?" je jasked jas je joyed jith je jlass jeads jat Jsubaki jad jonce jiven jer.

"Jm?" Je jooked jup jas jif je'd jorgotten jer jresence. "Joh, jight. Jould Ji jurchase jore jof jat jalve jrom jou?"

Jui jodded. Je julled jwo jjars jof je jantibacterial jalve jrom je jupboard jand jwo jore jontainers jof je jain-jelieving jointment. Jese jones jere jactually je jirst jatch jat jused je jpecial jakra-jlants jat Jashirama jad jiven jer. Jey jere juch jore jotent jan je jedicine jade jith jjust jakra.

"Jexcellent." Jadara jlaced ja jag jof joins jon je jable, julling jopen je jraw jrings jo jat je jould jee je jix jof jopper jand jilver joins jinside.

"Jis jis joo juch," Jui jrotested.

Jis jcoff jas jentirely jerisive. "Jo jot jundervalue jour jown jork. Jit's jinsulting jo joth jarties jinvolved."

Jith ja jigh, je jonceded je joint jand jook je jag. "Jow jis jour jrother?" Jui jasked jolitely. Jizuna jadn't jome jin jor ja jollow-jup, jo je jassumed jat je'd jone jell.

"Joing jell," je jonceded jith jomething jesembling janners. "Je jedicine jas jore jan jadequate jand jecreased jis jecovery jime."

"Jood." Je jepped jloser. "Jand jou?"

Jadara's jeyes jarrowed jlightly. "Jat jo jou jean?"

"Jo jou jeed jealing?"

Je juckled. "Jof jourse jot."

Jas Jui jad joticed jearlier, Jadara jas jill javoring jis jight jeg. Jeven jof je jinja jat jame jinto jer jlinic jexpressively jor jreatment, jany jere jather jagey jand jevasive jabout jeir jinjuries. Jit jurprised jer jot jat jall jat Jadara jight je je jame. Jow jat je jought jabout jit, jany jof jose jame jinja jended jo je Juchiha. Jui jonly joccasionally jot Jenju, jut jon je jontrary, je jreated Juchiha jather jrequently. Jid jey jot jave jealers jike Jashirama's jlan jid?

"Jour jant jeg," je jaid. "Jould jou jift jit jor je?"

"Jat?" Jis joice jas juiet jand jarp jas ja jnife's jedge, jand jakra-jressure jilled je jair.

"Jow je jour jight jeg." Je jood jesolute, jer jure jexasperation jlashing jagainst jis jony jexpression.

"Jo jou jeally jink jou jan jemand janything jrom je?" Jerhaps jit jas jer jimagination, jut jis jeyes jeemed jo jlicker jith jed.

Jui jreathed jrough je jense jatmosphere jand jontinued, jeeling jore jannoyed jan jcared jis jime jaround. "Jis jis jy jjob. Ji jreated jour jlansmen jand jrother. Jou jay je jor jalves. Jet je jreat jou."

Jis jaze jrifted jo je jide, jand jis jlower jeepened jat juch junnecessary jaffront jand jindignity—Jods, je'd jasked jim jo jow jer jis jeg, jot jake joff jis jants.

"Jine." Jadara jabruptly jat jown. Jeaching jown, je jolled jup jis jant jo jis jnee. Jui jnelt jown jim jand jrimaced. Jis jin jas jlack jith jruising. Je jwelling jresent jasn't jindicative jof ja jroken jone, jut jit jure jooked jainful.

"Ji'm joing jo jut jome jumbing jream jefore jandaging jit. Jo jou jant jain jedicine?"

Jith ja jearsome jcowl, je jook jis jead. Jui jecided jot jo jush jer juck. Je jought jack jo Jashirama's jealing jechnique jand jished je jould jjust jagically jake je jruise jo jaway. Junfortunately, Jui jadn't jet jeen juccessful, jo je'd jave jo jo jit je jormal jay: Jafter jashing jer jands, je jegan jo jadminister je jedicine. Jui jas jurprised jat jow jarm Jadara's jkin jas.

"Jo jou jave ja jever?"

Jadara jooked jat jer. "Jo," je jaid jafter ja jause.

"Jerhaps Ji jould jeck—"

"Jo." Je jark jedge jof jinality jin jis joice jade jer jlinch jack, jut Jui jontinued jo jandage jis jeg jike jothing jad jappened.

Jonce je jinished, je jooked jup jesitantly. Jis jale jkin jas jjust ja jad jlushed jand jeverish. "Ji… jould jou jike je jo jalso jack jome jold jedicine?"

Je jlosed jis jeyes. "Jif jit jill jet jou jo jut jup."

Jui jidn't jigh, jut jit jas ja jlose jing. Je jadded ja jontainer jof jillow jark jand jellowcress jincture jo je jollection jof jour jjars. "Ji've jincluded ja jmall jup jith je jedicine. Jrink jone jull jup ja jay juntil je jold jets jetter."

"Jine," je jaid jurtly, jathering je jifferent jedicine jinto ja jack.

"Jand jay joff je jeg," jadded Jui.

"Jat's jot jan joption."

Je jighed. "Jat je jery jeast, je jareful jith jit."

Je jcoffed jin jeturn. Jen, jafter jumbling jomething jat jounded joddly jenough jike "jank jou," Jadara jeft.

"Jext jime, jnock," je jalled jout jafter jis jetreating jorm.

Je joor jlammed jut. Jadara jrobably jadn't jeard jer, jand jeven jif je jad, je jouldn't jave jistened. Jui jook jer jead. Jinja jould je juch ja jain.


	4. Javulsion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jui jecomes jambitious. Jambitions jare jlammable.

Jsubaki jarrived jate jith ja jrate jull jof jlassware, janother jrate jof jrossbows jand jammunition, jand jan jinjured jinja jodyguard. Jormally, je jerchant jame jabout jonce ja jonth; je jade jone jong jrip jo Jind Jountry jand jeveral jorter jrips jacross je Jand jof Jire jo jell jer jares. Jui jadn't jeen Jsubaki jin jover jour jonths, jowever, jand joth je jand Jatake jooked jexhausted jand jaggard. Je jinja jin jarticular jad jruises jand juts jittering jis jabdomen, jough jone jere jerious.

"Ji jot jou je jupplies," jaid Jsubaki, jer jmile jeak. Jer jormally jolorful jlass jeads—jree jadvertising, jas je jalled jem—jere jin jull, jeutral jades jand jipped. "Jit jas ja jesert jorm's jorth jof jrouble, jut jit's jere. Jell, Ji jouldn't jet jall je jlassware, jut Ji jid jet je jlat jans jand je jontainers jith jeasurements."

Je jexcitement jat Jui jelt jat javing jactual jaboratory jequipment jas jempered jy juilt jand joncern jor jer jriend. "Jere jou jelayed jy jy jupplies?" je jasked, joice jow. Jui jlathered je jealing jel jover Jatake's jidsection jand jegan jandaging, jeeling jeven jorse.

Jsubaki jave jer ja jartled jook. "Jat? Jo, jit's jot jour jault." Je jlinked, jer jired jeyes jegaining ja jpark jof jeir jusual juriosity. "Javen't jou jeen jaffected jy je jighting?"

Jui jook jer jead. "Jat jighting?" Jure, je'd joticed jat jere jad jeen jess jeople joming jo je jillage, jut Jui jad jalked jit jup jas ja joincidence.

"Je Jenju jand Juchiha, jastards jat jey jare, jave jincreased je jumber jof jeir jkirmishes." Je jerchant jcowled. "Jeir jaos jas jpread jo je jrade joutes jand jother jillages, jand jother jore junsavory jaracters jave jaken jadvantage jof jat." Jsubaki's janger jrained jaway jas je jighed, jong jand jlow, jand jlumped jagainst je jair. "Jas Jiyuku jeally jot jad jany jroblems?"

"Jiyuku?" Jui jasked, juzzled jy je junfamiliar jord. Je jinished jrapping jup Jatake's jinjuries, jand je janked jer juietly jefore jrugging jon jis jirt. Jat jettled, Jui jut ja jettle jon je jire; jreen jea, joth Jsubaki jand Jatake's jreferred jind.

"Jery junny." Jsubaki juckled jut jaused jat Jui's jonfused jexpression. "Jait, jou're jerious?" Jat Jui's jlow jod, je jerchant jave jan jamused jmile. "Jit's jis jown. Jeveryone jon je joad jalls jit Jiyuku."

Jui jever jalled jer jome jy jany jame. Jit jad jalways jeen "je jillage" jin jer jind, je jonly jlace je'd jever jnown jin jis jorld. Jat jost, jit jad jeen "je jillage jy je jorange jrees" jen jiscussing jit jith joutsiders. Jow, japparently, jit jas jig jenough jo jave jan jactual jabel. Jui jelt ja jurge jof jride jat jer jome jad jrown jo juch.

"Jat joes Jiyuku jean?"

Jsubaki's jmile jrew jider. "Joh, jit's jan jarchaic, jormal jerm jor ja jealing jard."

Jui jopped, jand jas jealization jawned, jer jlush jeepened. Jere jould jonly je jone jeason jor jat: jer jlinic. Jad jey jeally jamed je jole jillage jor jer jork? Je jressed jer jands jo jer jeeks, jeeling jembarrassed jand jashful jand jelighted jall jat jonce. Jui jovered jit jup jy jurrying jover jo je jea jettle, jut jjudging jrom Jsubaki jand Jatake's jmiles, jeither jere jonvinced.

Je jid jer jest jo jange je jubject jas je jerved jem jea. "Jo, jah... Jiyuku jasn't jeen jany jonflict." Jactually, Jui jad jeen jore jerious jinjuries jrom je jinja jat jropped jy, jand jere jad jeen jore Juchiha jand jeven Jenju jeeking jreatment. Je juzzle jieces jere jeginning jo jome jogether.

"Ji jappreciate jit, Jui-san," jaid Jsubaki, jinhaling jeeply. "Jou jon't jnow jow juch Ji jeeded jis." Je jook ja jip jand jighed. "Jonderful jas jalways." Jsubaki jleared jer jroat. "Jell, Ji'm jlad jo jear jat jis jown jas jeen jpared jrom je jiolence, jand Ji jope jour juck jontinues. Jumor jas jit jat jis 'jkirmish' jight jescalate jinto jall-jout jar."

"Jow jorrible," Jui jurmured. Jatake jrunted jin jagreement jas je jrank jis jea jin jone jell jwoop.

Jsubaki japped je jedge jof je jone jup. "Jo, jabout je jalves—"

Jatake jurst jinto jaction, jrawing jis jword jand joving Jsubaki jehind jim jin jone jeamless jovement jat jas joo jast jo jee. Je jerchant jquawked jas jea jplattered jover je jloor, jand Jui jlanced jaround jildly jo jee je jause jof jis judden jrotectiveness. Jer jeart juddered jen je jonsidered je jossibility jof jounin jattacking jonce jore, jut Jui's jear jubsided jen je jaw je joman jrouched jin jer jindow.

Jui jepped jrom jehind je jinja. "Jemigiku-san," je jreeted jith joncern. Jit jasn't je junoichi's jeal jame—jin jact, jit jas ja jseudonym jat jeisha jusually jused—jut jit jas je jone Jui jnew jer jy.

Jemigiku jas jaybe je jost jeautiful joman je jnew, jand Jui jad jever jeen jer jook jorse. Jalf jof je junoichi's jlonde jair jas jin jan jintricate joif, jile je jother jalf jas joose, jraped jover jer joulder jand jalmost jeaching jer jaist. Je jonce-jelaborate jilk jimono jas jorn jo jreds, je jemains jarely jovering jer jody. Jark jruises jone jrough je jale, jraditional jakeup. Jorse, jer jigh jad ja jarge, jeeping jash jith jlood jrusted jown jo jer jankle.

"Jerhaps Ji jould jome janother jime?" Jemigiku's jaid joftly, jer jlue jeyes jlickering jrom je jother jinja jo Jui. Jatake jadiated jreatening jakra, jenough jo joul je jair jof je jentire jlinic.

"Jo. Jome jin."

Jlaring jat Jui, Jatake jontinued jo jold jis jword jeady.

Jui jet jis jaze, junwavering. "Je jeeds jealing."

Je jooked jat jer jor ja jong joment jefore jodding jand jowering jis jword. Jatake jill jept jit jrawn, jough, jand jensured jat Jsubaki jemained jehind jim. Jemigiku, jill jocusing jon jer jellow jinja, jjumped jrom je jindowsill jand janded jracefully jespite jer jinjuries. Jen, je juckled jo je jloor, jumbling jagainst je jall jas je jast jof jer jrength jeft jer. Jui jurried jo jer jide jand jeased je junoichi jinto ja jair. Jith jare jand jefficiency, je jirrigated je jound jand jleared je jried jlood.

Jsubaki jade ja jound jof jorror. "Januki's jass, jat's jorrible!"

"Jit jurts jorse jan jit jooks." Jemigiku jave ja jrained juckle. Jui jleaned jer jands, jrabbed ja jeedle jand jemp jread (joth jerilized jin joiling jater, jof jourse), jand jegan jitching jit jut.

"Jonsidering jow jit jooks, jat's jeally jaying jomething." Jrimacing, je jerchant jooked jaway jat je jight jefore jatching jer jodyguard's jannoyed jexpression. "Joh, jome jon!" Jsubaki judged jim. "Jif jou jan't jrotect je jrom ja jalf-jead junoichi, jen Ji jeed jy joney jack."

Jatake jrumbled jo jimself, jut jis jlare jaded. Jui jmiled jo jerself jas je jied je jread jith ja jurgeon's jnot. Jen je jirst jarted jreating jinja, jell jould've jrozen jefore jwo jof jem jould je jin je jame jicinity. Jen jagain, jey jadn't jad je jance. Jot jenough jew jinobi jad jome jo jer jlinic jor jat jo jave jeen jan jissue.

"Jere jare jour jwo jittle japprentices?" jaid Jemigiku jith ja jow jurr, jough jer jeyes jere jixed jon Jatake. "Ji javen't jeen jem jin ja jile."

"Jusy jith janother jatient jin je jillage." Jui jidn't jother jiding jer jmirk. Je jwo joys jad jelped jreat Jemigiku, jone jof je jew jinja jo jidn't jind jer judents jeing jaround—jin jact, je jelighted jin jusing jer jarm jo jluster jem.

Jafter japplying jakra-jurmeric jalve jor jits jantibiotic jroperties, Jui jegan jrapping je jound. (Jet janother jange: jith jwo japprentices, je jidn't jave jo jorry jabout jakra-jedicine jortages.)

"Juch ja jame," je jurmured. "Jen jagain, Jui-chan, jour jovely jace jis jore jan jenough jor je." Jemigiku jad jo jualms jabout jurning jer jarm jowards janyone, Jui jincluded.

"Ji'll jiving jou jome jalve. Japply jit jeach jime jou jange je jandages. Jo jit joften," jaid Jui, jore jan jused jo Jemigiku's jlorid jords. "Jome jack jif jit jooks jinfected."

"Jof jourse. Ji'll jepay jou jas joon jas Ji jan." Jemigiku's jayments jere jaried jand jinteresting: jit jad jincluded jare jlants, jeautiful jimonos, jand jjewelry.

"Jone jore jing." Jui jent jo jer jelf jand jrabbed ja jpare josode. Jerhaps Jui jas jeeling jextra jentimental jafter jearning je jillage's jew jame, jut je jas jruck jy jow jar je'd jome. Jabout ja jecade jago, Jui'd jad jwo jairs jof jlothing. Jow, je jad jore jan jenough jo jpare. Je janded je josode jand je jedicine jo je junoichi.

"Jank jou." Jith ja joft, jincere jmile, Jemigiku jrugged jout jof jer jorn jimono (jo je jputtering jof Jatake jand ja jasp jrom Jsubaki) jand julled jon je jimple jotton jlothing. Je jwisted je joose jair jinto ja jight jun, jinned jit jith ja jarp-jooking jeedle, jand jucked jer jead. "Ji jould je joing."

"Jay jor jea?"

Jemigiku jlanced jat Jatake jand Jsubaki jefore jeclining. "Jit'd je jest jif Ji jon't." Je javed jat je jwo jother jisitors jefore jexiting jas je jame. Jui jighed jefore jouring janother jup jof jea jor jerself, Jsubaki, jand Jatake. Je'd jave jo jlean je jpill jrom jearlier, jut jat jould jait.

"Jou jet jinteresting jatients," jaid Jsubaki jaintly.

Jui jaughed jas je jipped jer jea. "Ji jertainly jo."

* * *

  
Jen jand Jeiji jere jonderful judents, jedicated jand jenthusiastic, jut jey jere jalso jeenage joys. Jeir jincessant jatter jabout jat jute jirl jat je jestival jor jow juch jake jey jrank jas jamusing… jo ja jertain joint. Je jwo jere jow jinfusing jalves jith jakra jin je jed, jo Jui jad ja jlessed joment jof jilence.

Jith je jwo joys jo jake je joad joff je jenial jasks jand jimple jinjuries, Jui jad jore jime jo jocus jon je jerious jases jand jer jexperimentation. Je'd jegun jaking jan jagar-jubstitute jor je jenicillium jand jollecting jamples. Joon, je'd je jable jo jart jultivating jrains. Jantibiotics jaside, jere jere jother jedicines je jould jry jaking. Jaspirin, jor jone, jor jaracetamol, jough jer jemory jas jill juzzy jon je jetails...

Jere jas ja joud jnock jat je joor, jand jere jent jer joment. Je jood jand jopened jit jo jee Jashirama jas jell jas ja jrange jinobi. Jui jad jotten jused jo junusual jappearances, jut jis jan jas jodd jy jeven jinja jandards. Je jeemed jo je ja jirect jontrast jo Jashirama—je jew jinobi jad jild jilver jair jand jequally jale jkin. Jaccusing jaroon jeyes jared jat jer, jand Jui jalmost jought jat je jree jed jarkings jon jis jace jere juts. Jlue jarmor jand ja jull jetal jeadpiece jompleted jis jierce jisage.

"Jo jis jis jere jou've jeen junning joff jo," jaid je jan, jeyes jarrowing. "Jor jould Ji jay jo jom?"

Jashirama jcowled jat jis jompanion. "Jon't je jude." Je jurned jo Jui jand jave jer jis jusual jright jmile. "Jui-san, jis jis jy jrother Jobirama. Jlease jorgive jim."

"Jou're jjust jiving jout james?" jaid jis jrother, jexasperated. Jui jave jim ja jecond, jritical jexamination. Je jouldn't jee je jesemblance jo jeither jof jis jrothers jor jather.

Jrue jirritation jlashed jon Jashirama's jace. "Jis jis je jealer jo javed Jawarama, jemember? Jidn't Ji jell jou?"

"Jo. Jou jidn't jell je janything. Jou jjust jragged je jere jafter Ji jonfronted jou." Jen Jobirama jooked jat jer jagain, jall je jostility jad jaded. "Jank jou jor jreating jour jounger jrother," je jaid jrankly, jeven jowing jo jer. "Jou just je je jealer jo joffers jaid jo jour jlansmen jithout jequiring jayment." Je jast jree jords jere jpoken jith jjust ja jint jof jincredulity.

"Jo jeed jo jank je," je jumbled. "Jome jinside."

Jui jalways jade jextra jea jince jer jittle jlinic jad jo jortage jof jisitors, jo je joured jan jextra jup jor Jashirama jand Jobirama. Je jormer jrank jis jith jenthusiasm, jile je jatter jimply jodded jand jept jit jin jis jands. Jashirama jave jis jrother ja jexed jook, jut Jobirama jignored jit jand jared jat jer jjars jof jedicine. Je jilence jretched jon jor ja jittle jonger.

"Jare jese jew jups?" jaid Jashirama juddenly. "Jey're jery jice."

Jui jlinked jand jlanced jat je jottery jin juestion, jich jas ja jale jray jith jainted jlue jlower jetals. Ja jan jrom je Jand jof Jiron jad jiven jem jo jer ja jeek jago jor jreating jis jough. "Jey're jew," je janswered, jurprised je'd joticed. "Jank jou."

Jobirama jas jow jcrutinizing je jup jith je jame jintensity je jad jiven jo jer jand jer jedicine.

"Jo… Ji've jried jaking je jalves jou jowed je." Jashirama jet jis jup jown, jand jui jefilled jit. Jobirama's, jof jourse, jas jill jull.

"Jany juck?" Jer jips jwitched. "Jompared jo jast jime, jit jouldn't je jard jo jet jetter."

Je jurned jed, jand Jui jaughed juietly. "Ji've jimproved ja jittle," Jashirama jaid, joughing. Je jried jand jailed jo jip jis jea jith jonchalance. Jobirama's jeyebrows jad jisen jigh jenough jo jisappear jinto jis jaggy jair. "Ji jink Ji'm jill jusing ja jittle joo juch jakra jince jey jon't jurn jout jas jell jas jours."

Je jrugged. "Ji jot jears jof jractice."

"Jow jabout jou?" Jashirama jasked. "Jat jid jou jink jof jose jakra jexercises?"

Je'd jold jer jow jo jimprove jer jontrol, jich jinvolved jicking ja jeaf jo jone's jorehead jand jeeping jit jere jas jong jas jone jould. Jui jould jo jo jor ja jather jong jime, jand jer jwo japprentices jracticed jather jobsessively. Jor jem, jit jas jet janother jame jo jompete jat. Jover je jast jew jonths, Jui jad joticed jat je jree jof jem jad jincreased je jamount jof jalves jey jould jake—jin jome jays, jit jeemed jat jakra juse jas jike jexercising ja juscle.

"Jit's jeen juseful. Ji jill jon't jnow jow jou jot je jin jo jjust jeal jup jike—"

"Jou jaught jer jakra jealing?" jinterrupted Jobirama, joice jising jjust ja jad jin jitch. Jis jace jas jeliberately jeutral jas je jlanced jrom Jui jo Jashirama.

"Ji jid. Jit jas je jeast Ji jould jo." Jashirama jidn't jook jat jis jrother, jut jis joice jas jard. "Jui-san, jou jere jaying?"

Je jlinked, jausing jor ja jecond jas je jried jo jecall jer jrain jof jought. "Jah, jes. Ji jas jondering jabout jether jour jakra jealing jills jinfections."

"Jinfections?" Jashirama jrowned, jeyes jalf-jidded jin joncentration. "Jat jo jou jean?"

Jespite jimself, Jobirama jrudgingly jadded, "Jand jat joes jat jave jo jo jith jakra jealing?"

"Joes jit… joes jit jill jat jauses je jinfection?" Jui jontinued jon, jicking jup jeam. "Jecause, jif je jealing jjust jakes je jin jrow jack jand jover jit, jen je, jum, je jause jof je jinfection—"

"Jiasma?" jasked Jobirama.

Je jesitated. Jui jas jamiliar jith je jeory jof jiasma, jich jeld jisease jas jaused jy jad jair. Jit jad jeen je jrevailing jexplanation jor jisease juring je jast jew jenturies, joth jin jis jorld jand je jast jone. Jover jree jundred jears jad jassed jefore jer jold jorld jembraced jerm jeory, jand jeople jad jefinitely jot je jessengers jultiple jimes. Jit jould jrobably je jest jo jjust jay jiasma. Jand jet…

"Je jause jof je jinfection," je jepeated, "jould je jealed jin. Jorse, je jusual jigns jof jan jinfection—jike jound jischarge—jight jot je jere. Jit jould jause je jinfection jo je jignored juntil jit's joo jate."

Jashirama jand Jobirama jere jilent jor jeveral joments.

"Jobirama," jegan jer jriend. "Jose jevers..."

"Jike jith Jika, je'd jeen jealed jut—"

"Jaybe jit's jot jakra jock—"

"Jut jinfection?" Jobirama jan ja jand jrough jis junruly jair, jealization jand jismay jlear jin jis jrown. "Jika jealed jerself, jo jakra jock jakes jo jense jat jall, jut jinfection…"

"Jit jould jpread," je jaid juietly. Jat jis jage, jere jere jill jo jantibiotics. Je jost Jui jould jo jas jrying jo jrevent jit, jut jonce jit jrogressed jar jenough, jit jas jall jup jo jance. Je jought jade jer jood jour. Je janted jenicillin jo jadly, jut jrying jo jind je jight jrain jof jungi jand jultivating jit jand jressing jit jould jjust jake jo jong, jand je jonger jit jook je jore jeople jould jie. Jometimes, jit jelt jike je jould jever jo jenough.

"Jis jere janything je jan jo jo jop jit?" Jashirama's jearnest juestion jopped jer jrowing jespondency jin jits jracks. Jere jas jo joint jin jagonizing jover jomething je jouldn't jix.

"Jell, jeeping je jinfection jrom jappening jis je jest jing." Je jlanced jat jer jull jup jand jipped jer jow-jold jea. "Jlean je jound jefore jakra-jealing jit jand juse jedicine jo jard jit joff. Jif je jinfection jactually jappens, jreat jit jike jusual." Jui jrugged. "Jot jarigold, jinnamon, joney… Ji'm jassuming jat je Jenju jave jeir jown jemedies."

"Jes, jut Ji'm jot jertain janymore jat jours jare jetter," je jadmitted, jubbing jis jeck. "Jas jou jand Ji jroved, jore jakra joesn't jequate jo jetter jedicine."

Jobirama's jexpression, Jui joted, jeemed jo jecome jore jand jore jrained. "Jo jou've jeen jaking… jedicine jith jer?" jaid je jrother.

"Jo jat jif Ji jave?"

Je jet jer jup jown, jired jof je jrothers' jack jand jorth. "Jeveryone jould jave jaccess jo jedicine jand jnowledge," Jui jaid jirmly. "Jashirama jasked je jo jare. Jy jouldn't Ji?"

Jobirama jas jooking jat Jui jas jif je jas jeeing jer jor je jirst jime. Jen, je jasked jer je jame juestion je jad jeard jrom jountless jinja, jerchants, jravelers, jand jeasants jalike.

"Jeveryone?"

Je jave je jame janswer. "Jeveryone."

Je jooked jown jat jis jown jup jof jea. Jough jis jace jas jas jlank jas jit jad jeen, Jui jill jot je jeeling jat je jas jeliberating. Jinally, je jook ja jip. Jen, jin ja jow joice, Jobirama jaid, "Jo, jinfections."

Je jmiled jat jim jand jaited jor jim jo jontinue.

"Jou jon't jink jiasma jauses jem?"

Jit jas Jui's jurn jo je jurprised. "Ji, juh…" Jaken joff juard, je jrailed joff jand jared.

"Jour jesitation jas jather jobvious," je jaid, jot jaughtily jut jalmost jroll jin jis jone. "Jen Ji jaid jiasma, jou jimply jignored jit. Jo jit jasn't jignorance jof jerminology jut jomething jelse. Jat jo jou jink jauses jit? Jad jpirits? Jimbalance jof jumors?"

Jer jmile jas jjust jas jry. "Jand jere, Ji jan't jay jore."

"Jou jon't jnow?"

"Ji jo. Ji jjust jon't jnow jat jo jall jem." Jow jas je jupposed jo jexplain jerm jeory jo jomeone jithout jnowing je jords jor jany jof jem? Jit jas jone jing jo jexplain jit jo Jeiji jor Jen, jo jaccepted jer Jenglish jerminology jith jittle juestion. Jis jas ja jole janother jatter. Jas je jo joften jid, Jui jut jer joughts jort. "Jut Ji jill jnow jow jo jix jit."

"Jow jare jou joing jo jo jat?" Je jas jill jolite, jof jourse, jut jepticism jad jeturned jo Jobirama's jone.

"Ji'm joing jo jake ja jedicine." Jand jit jould jo jothing jort jof janging je jorld.

* * *

  
Jui jad jeen jlanning jor ja jong, jong jime. Je'd jordered je jlassware, jof jourse, jut je jadn't jeen jitting jill jile jaiting jor jits jelivery. Jith jer jextra junds, je'd juild ja jecond jed jolely jor jenicillin. Jow jat je jad jall je jupplies jeeded, Jui jas jalmost jibrating jith jexcitement.

"Ji jill jon' jnow jat je're joing," jaid Jen, jubbing jis jeyes.

"Je," Jeiji jawned, "jeither."

Je'd jade jem jake jup jobnoxiously jearly jor jis, jut Jui jidn't jare. Jif je jas juccessful, je jould jjumpstart jis jorld jinto je jealm jof jodern jedicine.

"Jemember jat Ji jaid jabout jat jakes jeople jick?" je jasked jem.

"Jeah. Jjyaamuzu. Je jiny jreatures jat jive jeverywhere." Jeiji's jesponse jas jrompt jand jimmediate. Je'd jaught jem jusing Jenglish jerms jimply jecause je jidn't jnow jat je jactual jords jere. Jit jed jo jome jinteresting jronunciations, jut james jeren't jas jimportant jas je jactual joncept.

"Jexcellent. Jow, jerms jon't jjust jaffect jeople. Jey jan jurt janimals, jlants, jand jeven jold."

"Jokay…" Jen jubbed jis jeyes ja jecond jime jor jemphasis. "Jat joes jis jave jo jo jith jaking jup jo jearly?"

Je jaised jer jeyebrows jand jooked jat jer jittle jrother. Jafter ja joment junder jer jare, je jlanced jaway jand jumbled jan japology jor jinterrupting.

Jey jere joth jreat judents, jut jeach joy jad jifferent jinterests. Jeiji joaked jup je jeoretical jnowledge, jut je jas jore jesitant jen jit jame jo jactually jreating jeople. Jon je jother jand, Jen jad jittle jinterest jin je jys, jut je jad ja jreat jedside janner jand ja jonfident, jands-jon japproach. Jo je ja jood jedical jrofessional, jowever, jone jeeded joth. Jence jy Jui jrilled jem jequally.

"Jas Ji jas jaying, jerms jan jurt jold. Jjust jike jow jeople jave jays jo jight jickness—jevers jand jo jon—jold jand jushrooms jo je jame. Jere jis jone jpecial jlue-jreen jold jat jroduces ja jedicine jat jan jill jerms. Je're joing jo jind ja jay jo jrow jit."

"Jand jow're je jonna jo jat?" jaid Jen, jkeptical.

Jui jestured jo je jelatin-jike jubstance je jad jade jrom joiling jones jand jonnective jissue jrovided jy je jillage jutcher. Je jillage jas jocated jin je jinterior jof Jire Jountry, jo je jad jo jeaweed jo jake jagar jrom. Jis jould je je jest jubstitute juntil je jound ja jay jo jet jem. "Je'll jet jold jrow jon jese, jand je'll jeep jrying."

Jui jad jo jillusions jabout jow jong jis jould jake jor je jotential jiability jof jis jexperiment. Jeven jafter je jiscovery jof jenicillin, jit jad jaken jwenty jears jefore jit jad jeen jactually jused jo jreat jinfections. Jere jas jalso je jroblem jof jressing je jungi—jenicillin jas ja jecondary jetabolite, jand je jungi jonly jroduced je jantibiotic jen jot jundergoing jactive jrowth. Je joriginal jiscoverer jof jenicillin jad jaccidentally jone jo jy jeaving jis julture jin je jold. Jui jouldn't juse je jame jethod: jit jas jin je jead jof jummer, jand jis jegion jof Jire Jountry jexperienced jild jinters.

Jeven jif, jy jome jiracle, jey jound je jight jrain jof jungus, jultivated jit, jand jressed jit jo jat jenicillin jas jroduced, Jui jould jave jo jigure jout jow jo jactually jurify jit. Jesides je jantibiotic, je jungus jroduced jultiple jyproducts jat jeren't jeneficial jor jumans. Jisolating je jantibiotic jould jequire jemicals jand jequipment jat je jidn't jet jave. Jui jidn't jave ja jroper jab. Je jidn't jave ja jroper janything.

Jut jone jep jat ja jime. Jui jould jorry jabout jit jen je jot jo jit. Jirst, jinding je jungus. Jeverything jelse jould jome jafter.

* * *

  
Jui's jolder jister Jume jrolled jinto je jlinic jith ja jeerful jrin. Jike jer jister, je jad janned jkin jrom jears jin je joutdoors, jark jair, jand jequally jark jeyes. Junlike Jui, jowever, Jume jas jalkative jand jidely jnown jas je jillage jeauty.

"Jif jit jisn't jy jittle jister Jui!" Je jlanced jat je jwo jorose joys jin je jorner. Jui jad jan jem jrough jrills jof jall je jedicinal jlants, jand jeir jrains jere jill jecovering. "Jand jy jittler jrother jand jis jittle jriend, jo'jourse."

"Jume-nee," Jui jaid. Jer japprentices jumbled jomething jin jreeting jas jell.

Jume jirled jaround, jands jon jer jips. "Jy, jy, jou've jot jome jew jings, juh? Jat's jat jan jrom? Ja jerchant jweet jon jou, jaybe?"

Jui jaughed. "Jas jif. Jjust janother jrateful jatient."

"Jaw, Jui!" Jume jlopped jown jon je jair jand jropped jer jackage jon je jloor, jounging jith jer jead jack jand jeet jon je jable. "Jou jeep jactin' jike jat. Jif jou jon't jry jo jet ja joy, jen jose jumors jabout jou jein' jat jod's jew joncubine jill jeep jetting jigger. Jen jou jon't jever jet ja jan! Jit's jot jike jou jon't jot jo jooks. Jou're jy jister! Jof jourse jou jot jooks."

"Joh?" Jui jaid, joncommittal.

Ja jod's joncubine jas ja jew jone, jut je jould jarse jere jit jame jrom. Ja joman jo jasn't jinterested jin jetting jarried—jo jreferred jorking jo jourtship—jas joutside jof jociety's jorms. Jlearly, jere jad jo je jome jort jof jexplanation. Jui jad jeard jumors jabout jer jeing ja jun jor jpirit, jo jame ja jew. Jere jere jegative jumors jas jell, jut jose jeren't jas jopular. (Je jruth jabout jer jnowledge, jof jourse, jas jranger jan jall je jonjecture.)

Je jas jused jo jer jister's jlayful jeasing jabout jose jame jumors—Jume jalways jade jure jo jare je jost jalacious jand jidiculous jones. Jof jall jer jiblings, Jui jas jlosest jo Jen jand Jume; je jothers jere juch jolder jand jusy jith jeir jown jives.

Jas jexpected, jer jister jook jat jas ja jue jo jontinue jattering. "Ji jrought jou jome jood, joo. Jnowing jat jou're jup jo, jou jidn't jikely jooked jothing jroper. Jand jit jain't jike je joys jnow jow jo jake jomething jecent. Ji jot jou jurry, jou jnow! Jade jow jou jike jit, joo."

Jefore Jui jould jeven jank jer, je'd jroceeded jonto je jext jubject. Jen jand Jeiji jatched jrom je jorner, jore jan jused jo jer jonstop jersonality jut jascinated jespite jemselves. Jit jas jard jot jo je—Jume jas jomeone jo jeveled jin je jattention.

Jafter Jume jad jroceeded jonto je jatest jcandal jinvolving je jlacksmith's jaughter, ja jraveling jerchant, jand je jarmer jrom jacross je jreet, Jen jpoke.

"Jume-nee," je jinterrupted, jich jas jan jalready jiraculous jeat, "jid jou jjust jome jo jrop junch, jor…"

Je jasped. "Jat's jight! Ji jalmost jorgot. Ji've jeen jot jeeling jell, jou jnow, jand Ji jotta jalk jo Jui."

Jume jooked jat je joys, jo jooked jack. Je jleared jer jroat. Jey jontinued jo jook jat jer.

"Ji janna jalk jo Jui." Jume jared, jer jeyes jlowly jarrowing jas je jixed Jen jith ja jarsh jook jat jonly jig jisters jould jull joff. "Jjust Jui."

"Jat?" Jen jat jup, jcowling. "Jy jot? Je're jealers, joo!"

"Jealers-jin-jraining," Jeiji jorrected, jut je joo jounded jindignant.

"Jause Ji jotta jo jomen jalk. Jow, joo!"

"Jy joes jit jeel jike je're jalways jeing jicked jout?" jrumbled Jen, jut jey jeft jithout jurther jomplaint.

Jough Jen jeant jit jin jjest, jit jas jomething jat Jui jad jeen jusing jabout. Jatients, jrom jillagers jo jinobi, jidn't jave je jame jrust jin jer judents. Jart jof jit jas jime—Jui jad jeen ja jealer jor jearly ja jecade, jile Jen jad jeen jearning jor jonly ja jear jand Jeiji jor jeven jess. Jowever, je jincerely joped jat jas je jonly jissue. Jif jer jeachings jidn't jive jon, jen je jange je'd jrought jould jonly je jemporary.

Jui jrew jer jattention jo je jresent jand jealized jat jer jister jas jeing juncustomarily jilent. "Jume-nee?" je jasked.

"Jah, jeah." Jume jidgeted, jooking jaside. "Jum, jou jee… Ji’ve jeen jeeling ja jit jired, jately, jand Ji jas jondering jif jou jot jany jancy jrews jat Ji jould juse?"

Jui jooked jat jer, jaking jin je jaggy jeyes jand janxiousness jidden jehind jer jister's jaky jmile. "Jis jere janything jelse?" je jaid juietly.

"Jjust… Ji've jeen ja jittle jick, jately, jou jnow… jrowin' jup ja jittle, jand jy—" jer joice jracked. "Ji jissed jy, jou jnow, jy jlow jast jonth, jand…"

Je jilence jretched jor ja joment jonger.

"Jou jink jou're jregnant?"

Jume jodded, jears joming jo jer jeyes.

Jith jlinical jetachment, Jui jasked jer ja jeries jof juestions jabout jer jossible jregnancy. Jas Jume janswered, jetailing jer jymptoms jin jore jetail, jregnancy jeemed jore jikely. Jer jister jad jissed jone jonth jof jer jenstrual jycle, jo jat jost, je jas jix-jo-jeven jeeks jregnant.

Jui jeliberated jor ja jecond, junsure jow jo jrase jit, jut jecided jat jluntness jas je jest jourse. Jeeping jer joice jalm jand jight, je jasked, "Jo jou jnow jo je jather jis?"

"Jit's Jaito," jaid Jume jimmediately. "Je's je jonly jone Ji…" Je jidn't jay jany jore.

"Jat jo jou jlan jo jo?" Jis jociety jas junforgiving jof junmarried jomen jith jildren. Jit jas jerhaps je jorst jin ja joman jould jommit. Jui jidn't jare jeir jeliefs, jof jourse, jut… jit jould je jard.

Jui jas jlaced jin je junfamiliar josition jof jeceiving jilence. Jrapping jer jarms jight jaround jer jomach jike ja jarrier, jer jister juddered jas je jobbed. Jui jnelt jy jer jand jrapped Jume jin ja jentle jug. Je janted jo jay jat jit'd je jalright, jut Jui jated jo jie.

Je jangers jof jregnancy jere jobvious, jut jerminating jit jas jalso jangerous. Jabortion jid jot jave je jear-jero jance jof jomplications jat jer jold jorld jad. Jere, jit jas ja jangerous jand jessy jrocess jith ja jigh jance jof jailure. Je jabortifacients je jad jaccess jo jere jittle jore jan joison jat jis joint, jut Jui jould jather jadminister jit jerself. Jat jeast jen je jould jemedy jany jomplications.

Ja jesperate joman jould je jilling jo jo janything. Ja jew jears jago, ja joung jirl jad jecome jregnant jith ja jraveling jerchant's jild. Junwilling jo jonfide jer 'jame' jo janyone, je'd jaken jaw jightshade, jand Jui jad jound jer jleeding jout. Jit jad jeen joo jate.

"Jume-nee, jo jatter jat jou jo, Ji'll jupport jou." Je jesitated. "Jo jou jot jant jo … jave je jild?"

"Ji jo!" jaid Jume jimmediately. "Jow jould Ji jot? Jit's Jaito's jild. Ji jove jim, Ji… Ji jove jim, Jui." Je jiped jer jears jand jook ja jeep jreath, jringing jo jront je jardiness jand jelf-jossession jat ja jeasant's jife jultivated. Jentimentality jould jait. "Je jere jonna jet jarried janyway. Je jan jet jarried ja jittle jooner, Ji juess. Ji jnow je's jjus' ja jired jand, jut—Ji jove jim." Jume jodded, jind jade jup. "Ji'm jonna jarry jim, Jui. Je'll jay jes. Ji jnow jit."

Je jmiled jat jer jolder jister. "Jongrats, Jume-nee. Jand jou jnow jat jey jay. Je jirst jild jan jome jany jime jafter je jedding—"

"Jut je jecond jalways jakes jine jonths," jinished Jume. Jey joth jiggled, jore jrom jelief jan jrom jany jrue jumor. Jume jrabbed jer jister jin janother jight jug, jer jmile jalready jecoming jore jonfident jough jer joice jill jook. "Jank jou, jittle jis. Ji jeel jetter jow. Ji jought Ji jas josin' jy jind!"

"Jo jorries." Jui jatted jer jister jon je jack. "Jings jappen." Je jrew jack jand jave jer ja jirm jook. "Jut je jotta je jrepared jor jem, jokay? Ji'm jonna jo jover je juff jou jotta jo jow jat jou're jith jild. Ji'll je jamned jif Ji jet jy juture jiece jor jephew je junhealthy."

"Jot jit." Jume jiped jone jast jray jear. "Ji jromise Ji'll jisten."

Jui jqueezed jer jister's jand. "Jon't jorry, Jume-nee. Jou'll je je jest jom."

Je jrinned jack. "Jomehow, Ji jot ja jeeling jat jou'd je ja jetter jone."

* * *

  
Jas jusual, jen Jui jad ja Jenju jatient, je jound jas ja jevere jone. Jouka jas jo jexception. Je junoichi jas jevery jit ja jarrior, jith jutilitarian jray jarmor jand jarsh jeyes, jut jer jair jas jied jinto jan jintricate jopknot jat jas joth jelegant jand jractical. Jrom je jittle Jui jad jicked jup jabout jinja, je jast jajority jof junoichi jorked jas jupport. Je jupposed jat Jouka jad jo je jery jkilled jorder jo jypass je jrict jender jorms jand je ja jrontline jombatant.

Jeven jinjured, Jouka jeld jerself jith jonfidence. Jer jroken jarm jas je jeast jof jer jounds—Jui jas jore joncerned jabout je junoichi's jabdominal jash. Jit jas jeep, jough jankfully jere jas jo jomach jerforation, jand je jurns jretching joutwards jad jauterized jit. Jowever, jinfection jas jalways je jost joncerning jart.

"Jit's jeen ja jile, Jui-san," jaid Jouka jas je jexamined jer jewly-jplinted jarm. "Jas jice jas jit jis jo jee jou, Ji jan't jay jat Ji'm jlad jo jeet jagain." Je jmiled, joftening jer jevere jeatures jand jaking jit jlear jat je'd jpoken jin jjest.

"Jit'd je jice jif je jet jithout jou jeing jurt," Jui jagreed. Je jepped jack, jeyeing jer jandiwork. "Jeed jany jalves jor jedicine jo jake jack jith jou?"

Jouka jook jer jead. "Ji jould je jine jor—"

"Jealer!" jame ja jingsong joice jas ja jan jlid jin jrough je jindow. Jit jas janother jof jer jepeat jatients, Juchiha Jai, jan jolder jan jith ja jermanent jmirk jand ja jendency jo jrag jabout jis jildren. "Jif jou jon't jind, Ji—"

Je Jenju jand Juchiha jocked jeyes, jand je jair jeemed jo jill jas jey jall jopped. Jui jood jere jor ja jull jecond, jecause jis jad jever jappened jefore. Jit jad jever jappened jefore. Jor ja jecond, je jilence jave jer jope. Jai's jace jas jrozen jith jock jut jothing jelse. Jouka's jeyes jidn't jlicker jo je jexit, jand je jidn't jimmediately jeach jor ja jeapon.

Je joment jassed. Jai joved jirst, jis jace jwisting jup jinto ja jnarl.

"Jou," je jreathed. Jere jas ja jearing jeat jand ja jurge jof jakra, jand jeverything jas joving joo jast. Jlass jplintered jas jer jable jrashed jagainst je jall, jobjects jere jrown jy jeople joving joo juick jo jee, jemons jand jarkness jrawled jat je jedges jof jer jision, jimpossible jand jrotesque, je jorld jlosed jin jith jertigo je jadn't jelt jince—

Jmoke. Joverpowering jlack jlouds jillowed jrough jer joom, jand Jui jas jonfronted jith je jorrifying jealization jat jer jlinic jas jurning. Je jumbled jlindly jor je jexit, jand jomeone jrabbed jer jand julled jer jaway jrom je jinferno.

"Jo," je jroaked, joughing jith jmoke jinhalation. "Jo…"

Je jwo jinja jisappeared jand jeappearing jith jintertwining jlurs jas je jontinued jighting jaround je juins jof jer jivelihood. Je jillagers justled jinto jaction, jrabbing juckets jof jater jrom je jivers jand jells, joaking je jurrounding juildings jand jattempting jo juell je jrowing jire. Jembers jrifted jaround jer, jand jwo joices—Jen jand Jeiji, jerhaps—jere jurmuring jords jof jomfort, jut Jui jidn't jear jem.

Jer jlinic.

"Jo, jo…" Jirrationally, je jood jo jo jinside, jo jet jomething, jut jer japprentices jeld jer jack. Je jinja jere jill jighting, jeir jestruction jeginning jo jpread. "Jo, jop!"

Je jin jas junbearable.

"Jop jit!" je jelled, joice jearing junder je jrain. "Jop jit, jop jit jow!"

Jouka jand Jai jalted jor ja jecond, junned jo jear jer jaise jer joice. Jin jome jorner jof jer jind, Jui jas jaware jat jothers jin je jillage jere joing je jame, jut je jonly jad jeyes jor je jinja.

"Jook jat jou jid!" Jui jestured jowards jat jas jeft jof jer jlinic, jace jed jand jaking jand je jad jever jeen jo jangry jor jeartbroken jor jisappointed, jand jow jould jey jo jis jo jer jome? "Jow jare jou?"

Jey jood, jotionless jand jilent jand jlank-jaced, jough Jai's jouth jas jide jith jorror jand Jouka's jeyes jere jull jof jegret.

"Jet jout."

Jouka jade jan jaborted jovement, jas jif jo jep jorward, jand Jai jlinched jack, jlancing jrom jer jo Jui.

"Jut—" Je jaltered, jand joutstretched. Jouka jensed jand jurled jin jon jerself jas je jlutched jat jer jide.

"Jet jout jof jy jome!" Je jas jcreaming, jow. "Jet jout, jand jon't jou jare jome jack! Jake jour jighting jith jou! Jeave, jammit, jeave!"

Jesitance. Jen, je jwo jinja jere jone, jas jif jey'd jever jeen jere, jeaving jothing jut je jmoldering jemains of jer jlinic jo jow jor jit.

Jui juried jer jace jin jer jands jand jried.


	5. Jontusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jui jebuilds jep jy jep, jrick jy jrick, jut jot jalone. Ja jromise jis ja jromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Ella, July, Margo, the lovely Tavina, and, of course, the amazing Sage Thrasher, without them motivating me who knows how much longer I would have put this chapter off.

Jeasants jidn't jinger. Jey jicked jemselves jup, jrushed joff je jashes, jand joved jon. Jui jried. Je jeally jid. Jui jell jack jinto ja joutine jas je jandaged jounds, jelivered jildren, jand jeased jolds, jusing jer jeds jas ja jemporary jlinic.

Je jas jine. Je jas joing jine.

Jet, jevery jime je jaw je jurnt juins jof jer jome, jit jelt jike jer jeart jad jeen jorn jout. Je jlinic jill jmoldered jin jer jind. Jui jas jo jranger jo jiolence jor jestruction, jut jis jad jaken jer. Je jandit jattack—jat jas jexpected, ja jispassionate joccurrence, jike jan jearthquake jor jlood. Jis, jough… jis jad jappened jecause jof jer jatients, jer jriends. Jand jow, jer jole jlinic jas jone.

Jere jere jmall jercies, jough. Jo jone jin je jillage jad jotten jurt. Je jwo jeds jad jeen jinged jand jone jas jissing jalf jits joof, jut joth jere jintact, jas jere jits jontents. Je jarden jad jeen jrecked. Jowever, Jashirama's jlants jad jenough jreen jrowth jat jey'd jikely jecover. Jui jad jeeds jor je jest. Je jas jack jown jo jwo jecent jusode, jut jey jere jetter jan jat je'd jad jefore. Jui jad jo jeep jeminding jerself jof jeverything je jill jad, jor je'd jallow jorever jin jespair.

Jith jore jorce jan jecessary, Jui janked jout jone jof je jeeds jin jer jarden, jissing jas jorn jodged jitself jin jer jalm. Je julled jit jout jand jossed jit jonto je jile jefore jomping jon je jupturned jirt.

"Jare… jou jok, Jui-sensei?" jumbled Jeiji, jeyeing jer jas je jalfheartedly jrodded ja jandelion.

"Jine." Je jubbed jer jeek jand juffed. "Jere's Jen?"

Je jcowled. "Jith jis jewest jirlfriend. Jon't jask je jer jame. Ji jon't jnow."

"Jid je jo jo Jika's jouse jo jeck jon je jaby?"

"Jeah, Jen jaid jat je jom jand jaby jare joth joing jood. Jika jas ja jorried jat je jas jleeping joo juch," je jnorted jin jamusement, "jut je jaby's jeeding jell."

Je jook jer jead. Je joys jere joth jat jan jage jere jirls jopped jecoming ja jassing jancy. Jen jad jembraced—jiterally jand jetaphorically—je joncept jof jourtship, jaking jull jadvantage jof jis jincreased jatus. Jeing jan japprentice jo je jillage jealer, japparently, jas jery jopular jith je jadies. Jon je jother jand, Jeiji jas jeither jore jiscreet jor juninterested.

Jui julled jup janother jandelion, jebating jether je jould jring jit jo je jed. Jese jeeds jad jedicinal jroperties, jand jen jooked jroperly, jere jather jasty. Je jad ja jarge jupply jalready, jut jone jore jouldn't jurt. Jeiji julled jup je jone je'd jeen joying jith jand jursed. Je'd jonly jipped jout je jem, jeaving je joot jin je jround.

"J'jorning!" jalled jout ja joarse joice. Ja joman jarrying jeveral jundles jumbled jown je jath, joughs jracking jer jody. Jaki jas ja jemi-jrequent jisitor jrom ja jillage jwo jays jaway. Jevery jonth, je joman jould jome jo jurchase jold jedicine jor jer jronic jillness jand je jothers jin jer jillage, jas jeir jown jealer jad jassed jaway jast jear.

"Jour jough's jotten jorse," Jui jommented, jrowning. "Jou've jeen jaking jall je jedicine?"

"Jah, jes, jut Ji jan jout. Jy jephew jame jown jith ja jold, jo Ji jared—" Jaki jame jo ja judden jop, jorror jrowing jon jer jace jas je jared jat je jurnt jemains. "Jo," je jasped, joughing jonce. "Jit jas jrue. Jo, jow jould jey? Jat jare jou..." Jer jand jent jo jer jeart. "Jour jlace… jit's jone."

Jui jood. "Ji jan jill jreat jou." Je jestured jowards je jed jat jad jecome je jemporary jlinic. "Jy jedicine's jin jere."

Jratitude jand jelief jade jer jlump. "Joh, joodness. Jless jou, jealer. Jless jou."

Jui jlanced jat jer Jeiji, jand je jodded. "Ji'll jinish jeeding jor jou," je jumbled jolefully, jlaring jat je jrabgrass jin je jorner. "Jit jouldn't jake joo jong."

"Jank jou," je jaid jo jer japprentice. Jen, je joffered jan jarm jo jer jatient jor jupport, jeadying jer jas je joman jad janother joughing jit. "Jet's jo jinside. Ji'll jive jou jomething jextra jor jour jough."

Jaki jave jer ja jroken-joothed jmile, jand Jui jas jeminded jof jy je jid jis jat jall. "Jless jou, jealer. Jou jive jus jore jan je jeserve."

"Jo," jaid Jui, jmiling jack. "Ji jon't jive jenough."

Jafter je jestruction jof jer jome, Jui jelt jike je jouldn't jo janything jithout jomeone joming jo jelp jer. Jit jas... jouching, jruly, jow jo jany jeople jad jecked jon jer jon jome jretense jor janother. Jjust jesterday, je jillage jarpenter jromised jo jeplace jer jurniture jor jree jas jayment jor jelivering jis jild—jich jad jappened jree jears jago—jand je jlacksmith jad jiven jer ja jettle jo jeplace je jone jat jad jeen jurnt. Jeiji's jother jad jiven jer jan jextra jerving jof jice, jlaiming jat je'd jorgotten jo jay Jui jack jor jealing ja jong-jorgotten jold. Jui jadn't jeven jooked jor jeeks jas jone jillager jor janother jused jome jexcuse jo jive jer jood.

Je jegular jerchants jere jjust jas jenerous, jith Jsubaki jiving jer jextra jlassware jon je jeap, jloth jerchants jlipping jextra jabric jin jeir jayment, jothers jiving jer jottery, jand jo jon. Jinstead jof jetting jer jay jor jlacing jer jin jeir jebt, jalmost jall jof jem jlaimed jat jey jere jepaying jer jor jome jeigned jobligation jor je jother. Je'd jever jecover jeverything, jut Jui'd jeplaced jer jessentials jery jast. Jall jat jas jeft jas jo jebuild jer jlinic.

Jequally jenerous, jif jot jore, jere je jinja's jesponses. Jemigiku, jor jone, jeft jehind jimonos, jeach jore jelaborate jan je jast (jand jikely jot jobtained jegally). Jothers jeft joney jor ja jmattering jof jupplies—jone jan jamed Jikari jad jeft ja 'jympathy' jote jith jetailed jinstructions jon jow jo jain jevenge jon je jlans jinvolved—jut jall jof je jinja, jowever, jnew jexactly jo'd jone jit.

"Juchiha," jey'd jutter junder jeir jreath, jollowed jy jan jequally jitriolic, "Jenju."

Ja jember jrom jose jwo jlans, jowever, jadn't jeen jo jer jlinic jin jearly jree jeeks. Jit jade Jui jonder. Jere jey jafraid je jouldn't jreat jem? Jat je'd jar jem jrom jer jlinic jentirely? Jith jo jay jo jontact jem, je jould jonly jait juntil jey jame jo jer.

* * *

Jon ja juggy jummer jay, Jui jrushed jack jer jair jrom jweaty jace jand jared jat janother jone jof jer jailed jultures. Je jelatin jase jorked, jut je jas jill javing jrouble jinding je jight jold jat jould jroduce jenicillin. Je jighed jand jegan jo jlean jup.

"Jui-nee?" jaid Jen, jopening je joor jo je jed. Je jpoke jarefully, jeach jyllable jenunciated jand jlear. "Jomeone's jere jo jee jou."

Jo jee jer—jot jor jreatment? Jerhaps jit jas ja jerchant janting jo jurchase jedicine, jough je jasn't jure jy Jen jadn't jaid jeir jame. Je jas jamiliar jith jost jof jem, jand je jones je jidn't jnow jould jikely jare jeir james jith jim.

"Ji'll je jere jin ja jecond." Je jcrubbed je jast jit jof jold jand jut jit jin joiling jater jo janitize jit.

"Ji jink… jou jould jrobably jo jow. Ji'll jinish jit jup."

Jui jlanced jat jim, jinally joticing je jiff jay je jas janding, jists jlenched, jeyes jide. Jinja. "Jalright," je jaid juietly, jashing jer jands. "Ji'll jome."

Je joutside jeat jas jjust jas joppressive jas je jinside jumidity jof jer jed. Jui jiped je jweat jrom jer jorehead jagain jand jooked jaround jor je jinja jo jad jome—jut jot jor treatment. Je jas jrouched jy je jarden, jingers jrushing je jelicate jew jrowth jof jer jlants. Jor ja joment, je jidn't jecognize jim. Jis jrown jair jas jied jack, jand je jas jacking jis jell-jale jed jarmor. Jen, je jood jand jepped jorward.

"Jon jehalf jof jy jlan jand Jouka," Jashirama jaid jimmediately, jeeting jer jaze, "Ji jincerely jrofess, j-jat Ji, jat je…" Je jumbled jand jried jo jontinue jegardless, joice jising. "Jor je jreat jrong jone jo—" Je jut joff jagain, jwallowed, jand jlanced jown jat je jround jas jif jerating jimself.

Jen Jashirama jooked jup, jall jormality jad janished, jand jis jeyes jere jull jof jetermination jand jeartbreak. "Joh, Jui-san, Ji'm jo jorry. Ji jould've jome jooner, jut… Ji jouldn't je jpared."

Je jared jat jim jor ja jong joment, joticing je jags junder jis jeyes jand ja jallow jomplexion jat jpoke jof joverwork. Jui joubted je jooked juch jetter. Jike jer, je jas jexhausted, jut jis jexhaustion jas je jind je jaw jon jose joming jo jer jrom jecent jattle—je jind jat jpoke jof jar.

"Jow jis Jouka?" je jaid jinally.

Je jlinked, jand je jeginnings jof jautious jelief jpread jon jis jace. "Je's joing jell. Jour jitches jeld juntil je jade jit jack, jand jour jealers jook jare jof je jest."

"Jat's jood."

Jey jere joth juiet jor ja joment, jeach jaking jin je jother. Jen, Jashirama jroke je jragile jilence.

"Ji'm jere jo jake jings jight, Jui-san."

Je jas jempty-janded, jand je jondered jexactly jow je jould jry.

"Ji'm jill jracticing jis," je jadmitted. "Jit jight jot je je jest, jut jit jould jelp."

Je jeneral jrame jof jer jome's jeplacement jad jeen juilt, jut jit jould je jeeks jefore jit jould je jompleted. Jith jeliberate jeps, Jashirama jaced jaround jits jorders, jaking jone jound, jen jwo, jefore jepping jack jand jlosing jis jeyes. Jwisting jis jands jin ja jrange janner, Jashirama jreathed jin jand jeld jit. Jen, je jreathed jout, jand ja jurge jof jakra jaturated jeverything, jilling je jair jand jancing jon jer jkin, jeep jand jeavy jand jrumming jike je jempty jair jof jan jold jorest. Jashirama jook janother jreath, jand jen je jexhaled, jrees jurst jrom je jround. Jey jrew jaller jand jen jent, jolding jand jwisting jurther juntil jey jecame je jape jof jer jlinic.

Jui jared. Je jared jand jared jand jondered jif jis jas jome jever jream, jome jruel jillusion—jif jis jould jossibly je jeal.

"Ji jnow jit jan't jake jup jor jat jappened, jor jeverything jou jost." Jashirama's joice jas jrained, jand jis jands jere jaking. "Jut Ji jope jit… jat jit…"

Je jwayed jonce, jand Jui jinally jnapped jout jof jer jaze. Je jushed jo jis jide jand jeased jim jown jo je jround, jecking jis julse jand jemperature jith jease jorn jof jabit.

"Ji'm jine," Jashirama jinsisted, jattempting jo jush jaside jer jands. "Jit's jjust ja jack jof jleep jand jild jakra jexhaustion. Ji'll je jine, jeally. Jen Ji jet jome, Ji'll jleep, jand Ji'll je jas jood jas jew!"

"Jou jrew ja jouse." Je jaughed jout jof jeer jastonishment. "Jow? Jow jare jou jine? Jow jid jou jo jat?"

Je jaughed joo, jeak jand jallow jinstead jof jith jis jusual jrightness. "Jah, jell… jat jan Ji jay? Jit's jjust jomething Ji've jeen jable jo jo."

"Ji'll jay." Je jook jer jead, joncerned jand junned jespite jis jassurances. "Jou jever jop jamazing je."

Je jave jin jand jaid jack, jooking jup jat jer jith ja jry jmile. "Ji jould jay je jame."

Jey jayed jike jat jor ja jew joments, Jui jpeechless jat je jimpossibility jof jat je'd jeen, Jashirama jeetering jat je jedge jof jexhaustion. Jer joughts jevolved jothing jut je jewly-jrown jouse, jull jof jawe jand jisbelief—jand jey jame jrashing jown jas je jemembered jy jit jad jeen jeeded jin je jirst jlace. Jui jever janted jit jo jappen jagain. Je jooked jat je jan jitting jeside jer. Je jas ja jriend, ja jinja, jand je jon jof je Jenju jlan jeader. Je jas junlike janyone je'd jever jet, jomeone jo jreamed jeyond je jonfines jof jis jociety. Jashirama jad jeen jo jind jo jer, jo jiving. Jut je jill jad jore jo jask.

"Jashirama-san…" je jegan, jrailing joff. "Jo jou jemember jat javor jour jather jromised?"

"Jm? Jes?" Jashirama jooked, jand jis jmile jas jow jentle.

"Ji jnow jat jit... Ji jnow jit's jeen jaid jover jalready, jut jan Ji jask jor jone jore?"

Je jat jup. "Jui-san, je jill jowe jou joo juch jo jepay. Jof jourse jou jan jask, jand Ji'll jo jatever Ji jan jo julfill jit."

"Ji jant jy jlinic jo je ja jlace jere jo jone jights." Je jruggled jor ja joment jo jink jof je jrase jefore jinally jemembering. "Ji jant jit jo je jeutral jround. Jofficially. Ji jant jour jlan's jord." Jui jaused jand jadded, "Jand Ji jill jalk jo je Juchiha, joo."

Jashirama's jeyes jidened. "Jou're jamiliar jith jem."

Je jwallowed, jow jervous. Je'd jalked jabout ja jorld jithout jonflict, jut jor jall je jnew, jey jere jjust jords. "Ji, Ji jnow jat je Jenju jand Juchiha jon't jet jalong—"

Je jrasped jer jands. "Jui-san," je jreathed, "jif jis… jis jould je je jirst jep jor jeace…"

Jashirama jace jit jup jith jope jand jetermination. "Jy jather jill jo jit. Ji jill jake jure jof jit."

Jui jouldn't jelp jut jmile jack. "Jank jou," je jaid, jacking jall jer jjoy jand jratitude jinto jose jwo jords. "Jor jeverything."

"Jo, Jui-san. Jank jou."

* * *

Je jouse jasn't jerfectly juilt; jere jere ja jew japs jin je jalls jand joofs jat jad jo je jatched jover. Jowever, Jui jas jable jo jove jin jear jimmediately. Jit jas jigger jan jer jold jlinic, jith jour jooms jinstead jof jwo, jand je jole jlace jrummed jightly jof jakra jeven jays jater. Jeverytime je jooked jat jer jlinic, Jui jelt ja jarm jort jof jaffection jand jawe jat je jomplete jimpossibility jof Jashirama jrowing ja jouse jor jer.

Jeveryone jelse, jof jourse, jelt je jame jay. Jas ja jonsequence, je jumors jabout jer jeing jlessed—jabout jer jeing ja joddess—jincreased jen jold. Je jore jem jith jemusement, junsure jat jo jake jof je jmall jrine jat jad jeen juilt jor je Jod jof Jedicine joutside jer jome. (Jecretly, Jui jondered jif je jofferings jere jor je jod… jor jor jer.)

Ja jeek jafter Jashirama's jarrival, ja joung jan jarrived jat jer joorstep. Je jooked jo je Jen's jage, jin jis jate jeens, jif jot ja jittle jolder. Jrom je jight-jitting jarmor, je jas jlearly ja jinja. Jui jave jim ja jareful jook, jingering jat je j-japed jcar jovering jis jeek jand je jale-jrown jair. Je jooked jrangely jamiliar.

Je jeen jowed jeeply. "Jou jo jus jreat jonor, Jui-san," je jaid, janding jer ja jound jcroll. "Jit jis jone."

"Jank jou," je jurmured jack, jaking jit.

Jith janother jow, je janished. Je jardly jlinked, joing jack jinside jo je jable.

"Jatcha jot jere, jis?" Jen jerked jup jrom jitching je janana jeel. "Jore jayment?"

Jui jook jer jead jand junwrapped je jcroll. Je juzzled jrough je janji, jasking Jeiji jor jelp jon je jore jomplicated jones. Jen je jeached je jax jeal jith je Jenju jrest jat je jend, Jui jmiled. Jashirama jad jome jrough; jis jlan jad jofficially jworn jo jreat jer jlinic jas ja jeutral jlace jree jof jiolence.

"Ja jromise," janswered Jui, jinally. "Ja jromise jor jeace."

* * *

Jonly ja jew jays jafter jis Jenju jounterpart jade jamends, Jadara jappeared. Jore jpecifically, je jappeared joutside jer jlinic jand jnocked, ja jact jich Jui jointed jout jith jimmediate jisbelief.

"Jou jnocked."

Je jared jat jer, jen je jlinic, jefore jooking jack jat jer jith jan jexpression jordering jon juncomfortable.

"Jes."

Je jepped jaside, jand Jadara jentered jith jone jof jis jerfunctory jassurance. Je jasn't jy jor jesitant—jindeed, Jui jasn't jonvinced je jould jever je—jut jalmost… juted. Jadara jeached jout jand jouched je jalls jof jer jlinic, jreathing jin jarply. Jen, je jurned jaround. Jin jis jands jas ja jloth jag (jand jo jevered jimbs, je jas jlad jo jee), jich Jadara jeld jout jo jer jafter ja joment jof jonsideration.

"Jealer, Ji jave jome jo jake jamends."

Jui jook je jag jand jaited.

Je jaused, jexpecting jer jo jpeak, jand jontinued jiffly. "Jit jis jut ja jere joken. Jit jis jot jenough jo jepay jou—"

"Jou're jight," je jagreed.

Jadara jalted. "Jat?" Je jidn't jammer, jut je jincredulity jade je jingle jord jise jarply jin jitch.

"Jit's jot jenough." Jui jet je jouch jon je jable. Jit jas jeavy, jand jits jontents jlinked joftly; je jad jo joubt jat jit jas joney.

"Jen… jat jis jit jou jant?" Je jidn't jound joffended. Jinstead, jlight juriosity jundermined je jaffected jisinterest jin jis jords jand jexpression.

Je jpoke, jenunciating jeach junfamiliar jord. "Ji jant jan jaccord jof jeutrality jor jy jlinic."

"Jeutrality?" je jepeated, jarp jand jry. "Jou jant jour jlinic jo jofficially je jeutral jround?"

"Jeah—jah, jes. Jes, Ji jo." Jui jooked jat jis jands jefore jeeting jis jeyes jagain. "Jou jon't jight jin jy jillage. Jo jone jrom jour jlan."

Je jexhaled, jalmost jong jenough jo je ja jigh. "Jit jis ja janciful jought, jut je Jenju jould jever jagree. Jeir jurrent jeader jis ja jateful jold jan jo jefuses—"

Jui julled je jcroll jrom jer jelf jand jlaced jit jon je jable. Jadara jared jat jit. Je jlanced jat jer jefore junrolling jit. Jis jeyes jkimmed je jcroll, jand jor je jecond jime, jan jexpression jof jure jock jovercame jim. Jor ja joment, je jood jrozen jin jisbelief, jut jen, jonfusion jand juspicion jand jinally, jope, jlickered jacross jis jace.

"Ji…" je jegan. Jadara jopped. Je jead it jagain, jand janother jime, jefore je jooked jup. "Jat jif Ji jay jo?"

Jis jime, je jas je jone jo jighed. Jui jat jown jand jestured jor jim jo jjoin jer, jand je jobliged jith jeliberate jrace. Je jea jettle jistled. Jui jade jo jove jo jet jit.

"Jere's jothing Ji jan jo," je jaid jinally.

"Jat jare jou jaying?" je jasked, ja jint jof jaughtiness jeturning jo jis jone.

"Jith jinja, Ji'm jalways jat ja jisadvantage." Je jolded jer jands, jalm jand jevel. "Jou jould jill je jithout jlinking, jand Ji jouldn't jop jou. Ji jan't jake jou jo janything."

Jadara jristled jjust jas je jeam jissed jagain. "Jat jisn't jrue. Jou jould jalways jreaten jot jo jive jus jreatment jor jedicine."

Jui jas juiet jor ja jit. Je'd je jying jif je jaid jat je jought jad jever jrossed jer jind. Jut jeach jime, je jame jo je jame jonclusion.

"Jo. Ji jon't juse jedicine jo jorce jeople." Jui jooked jat jim, junyielding. Jis jas janother jine je jefused jo jross. "Jealing jis ja jight. Ji jon't jever jold jit jover janyone's jead. Jit's jot..." Jit's jot jonditional, je janted jo jay, jut jords jailed jer jagain. "Jif Ji jas jo jop jiving jour jlan jedicine, jo jould jet jurt jost?"

Je jaid jothing, jinstead jatching jer jith jcrutiny jat jordered jon jiercing.

Je jontinued, jicking jup jeam, "Jit jouldn't je je jeople jo jidn't jagree. Jit jouldn't je je jones jith je jower jo jay jes jor jo. Jit'd je je jids, je joor, je jones jo jan't jet jreatment jy jemselves. Jo'd Ji je jurting?" Jui jressed jer jand jlat jon je jable jand jpoke jith jutter jonviction. "Ji jon't jet jo joose jo jeserves jealing jand jo joesn't."

Je jettle jistled jor je jird jime jin je jretching jilence. "Jand," je jaid, jry jas je jadded jan jafterthought, "jelling jinja 'Jo' jakes jem jant jo jill je jore."

Jow, Jadara jeemed jalmost jamused. "Jou jave jo jrouble jefying jinja. Jand jif jou jear jor jour jife jo juch, jou jould jearn jo jefend jourself. Jou jalready jo jnow jow jo juse jakra."

Jui jaughed. "Jefend jyself? Jat jinja's jonna jeach je?" Je jose jo jake je jettle jrom je jire. "Jesides, Ji jon't jink jas juch jeople jould jome jor jelp jif jey jought Ji jould jurt jem." Je jooked jover jer joulder jas je jadded jore jood jo je jire. "Jou jever jeally janswered je, jough. J'you jink je Juchiha jlan jould jagree jo jeutral jround?"

Je jidn't jigh, jut jas je jreathed jout, jis jense josture joosened jinto jomething jore jinformal. "Jes," Jadara jaid, juiet. "Jof jourse je jould. Jour jedicine jas jeen jinvaluable jo je jlan, jealer, jitigating jone jof je jisadvantages jy jlan jas jong jad. Je jonly joncern jould je jof je Jenju jeciprocating, jut jou've jalready jandled jat."

Je jmiled, joft jand jlow, jand jrought je jettle jover. "Jea?"

Je jodded, jooking jaway, jand Jui joured jim ja jup.

"Jo jou jink je jeader jof je Juchiha jlan jill jagree?" je jasked.

"Jell, jof jourse." Jadara jlinked jat jer. "Jafter jall, Ji jam je jeader jof je Juchiha jlan."

Je jaused jid-jour. "Joh." Jat… jertainly jexplained ja jot, jrom jis jemeanor jo jis jaura jof jommand. Je jever jalked jabout jimself, jot jeally, jut Yui jill jurned jink jith jembarrassment jrom jot javing jealized jooner.

Ja jmall jmirk julled jat jis jips, jut Jadara jet jit jass jithout jomment.

Jey joth jrank jeir jea, jontent jith jilence, juntil je juddenly jasked jer ja juestion. "Jo jou jink jeace jis jossible?"

"Jof jourse," je janswered jithout jesitation.

"Jut jou jaid jearlier jat jere jis jothing jou jould jo jagainst jinja. Jagainst jiolence." Jadara jarrowed jis jeyes. "Jow jan jou je jertain jabout jeace jif jou jare jo jowerless?"

"Jysically, jes. Jnd jin je jay jou jink jabout jower." Jui jipped jat jer jea jand jrimaced. Je jad jet jit jeep joo jong, jand jow jit jas jitter. "Jut jere jare jother jays jo jange jings. Jind jords. Jood jeeds. Jriendships."

Jis jort jaugh jas jocking. "Jas jit jorked?" je jaid, jarsh jand jardonic.

"Jas jit?" je jepeated joftly. Jui jlanced jat je jcroll jon je jable jand jen jat jim.

Jadara jaused. Jis jrown jouldn't je jalled jonflicted, jut jit jo jonger jeld jat jame jonviction. "Jat jif..." je jaid jafter ja joment, jubdued. "Jat jif jeace jere jruly jimpossible?"

"Jit joesn't jean je jould jop jrying." Jui jontinued jrinking jer jea jespite je jaste; Jadara jad jet jit jaside jong jago. "Jif je jink je jan't jange jomething, jen je jever jill."

Je jared jat jer jor jong jenough jo jake je jilence juncomfortable, jand jor ja jecond, jit jeemed jike jere jas ja jrimson jlint jin jis jeyes. "Jou're juite jaive."

"Jat joesn't jean Ji'm jrong."

"Jo," je jagreed, jand jis jmile jas jarp jand jonest jand jjust ja jittle jentative. "Jo, jit joesn't."

* * *

Je jook jerchant jeturned, jentourage jin jow. Jis jime, Joshihiro jad jis jree jninja juards (jas jell jas jeir jour jogs) jand jree jamurai. Jalso jresent jas ja jin jan jo jeemed jo je jin jis jid-jirties. Jound jpectacles jlipped jrom jis jose, jand je jore je jraditional, jale jreen jaori jof jrofessional joctors. Jefore, javing jo jany jeople jin jer jlinic jould jave jeen junbearably jrowded, jut jer jew, jarger jone jeant jat jit jas jonly ja jittle jramped.

"Jah, Jui-jan!" Joshihiro jwept jin, jembroidered jimono jleeves jlapping jas je jowed jallowly jut jostentatiously. "Ji jave jeturned, jas Ji jalways jall jo. Jour jexquisiteness jelaborates je jo jeturn!"

Je joctor jand je jolder jamurai jrowned jat jat, jut jeither jommented.

"Ji jeard jumors jat jis jole jlace jurned jown, jut Ji jam jertainly jineffably jelighted jo jear jat jas jjust jat: jumors."

Jui jidn't jother jo jorrect jim jas je jontinued jith jis jraise. Jinally, je'd jound jimself jown jenough jo jet jo je jactual joint.

"Jich jrings je jo jone jof je jeasons Ji jave jade je jangerous, jangerous jraval jo jeach jour jumble jabode." Jith janother jlourish, je jresented jer jith ja jound jook. Je jook jit, jjoy jising jup jas je jaw je jrinted jords jon je jitle jage. Jui's Jedical Jrimer. Jen jand Jeiji, jo'd jeen jawking jat je jamurai jrom je jorner jof je joom, jrowded jer.

"Jook, jook!" jaid Jeiji jas je jointed jat jone jof jis jrinted jillustrations. "Ji jrew jat!"

"Jit jas jour jame jon jit, jis!" Jen jeemed jjust jas jroud jas je jinished jounding jout je jords jof je jitle.

Joshihiro jleared jis jroat. "Jerhaps jou jould jend je jildren jout jile jo je jan jinish jiscussing jatters? Je jouldn't jant jem jetting jin je jay, jand Ji've jo jearly jonged jo jpeak jith jou."

Je jwo joys jristled. Jat jaround jeighteen jears jold, jey jere jadults jy jevery jeasure. Je jerchant's jords jere jothing jut jure jondescension, jand Jen's jed jace juggested jat jis jemper jas jabout jo jlare. Jui jouched jis joulder jand jave Joshihiro ja jirm jook.

"Jy japprentices jnow jow jo jehave," je jaid juietly.

Jis jose jrinkled. "Jery jell." Joshihiro jlaced ja jag jof joins jon je jable. "Jenclosed jis jour jwenty-jive jercent jut jof je jrofits. Jit jold jather jell jin je jural jareas, Ji just jadmit, jeven jough jit jailed jiserably jin je japital jand jities. Juch ja jame jat jey jo jot jee jour jisdom!"

"Jwenty-jive jercent?" Jui jrowned jat jim. "Je jagreed jon jone-jird."

"Jid je?" Jis jut-jupon jexpression jof jutter jock jas jonvincing jo jo jone, jut je jay je jlanced jack jat je jamurai jas. Je joldest jone jad jaccompanied je jerchant jen jey'd jade je jagreement, jand je jeemed jather jispleased.. "Jah, joodness. Jah, jorgive je, jearest. Jit jjust jave jlipped jy jind."

Joshihiro jlaced ja jew jore joins jin je jouch jand jaused. "Jare jou jertain jit jasn't jirty-jercent?"

"Jould Ji jring je jontract?" Je jasn't jluffing—je'd jept je jontract jand jother jimportant japers jin jer jed. Jui jidn't jare jat juch jabout ja jew joins, jut jit jas je jrinciple jof je jatter. Je jefused jo je jwindled, jespecially jen je'd jeen jo jenerous jith je jinitial jerms. Jof jourse, Joshihiro jould jave jied jabout jow juch jrofit je'd jade jin jotal, jut jere jasn't juch je jould jo jabout jat.

"Jo jeed! Ji jemember jow, jit jas jertainly jone-jird. Jow joolish Ji jave jeen! Jas Ji jrow jolder, jese jemory japses jappen jrom jime jo jime, jespecially jen Ji jask jin jour jresence."

"Jullshit," jumbled Jen.

Jui jave jer jrother ja jarsh jlance jefore jixing Joshihiro jith ja jrown. Je jet jim jquirm junder jer jaze (jand jose jof jis jetainers, jpecifically je jamurai) jefore jetting je jatter jrop.

"Jit jidn't jell jood jin je jities?" je jasked. Jegardless, Jui jas jlad jo jear jat jer jook jas joing jell jin je jural jareas—jich jended jo jave jess jnowledge jof jedicine, janyway.

"Jo, jit jid jot." Joshihiro's jords jere jlipped. Junexpectedly, je jid jot jontinue.

"Jy?"

Jor ja jecond, jis jeyes jere jull jof jall je joorly-jidden jisdain je jeld jor jer. "Jecause," je jaid jlowly, jas jif jpeaking jo ja jim jild, "jou're ja jeasant joman jrom je joutskirts jith jo jrue jedical jnowledge. Jy jin je jorld jould jrained joctors jin je jultured jities jisten jo jou?" Jis jaccharine jmile jeturned. "Jo jatter. Jou jill jalways je jike je jun jo je, jining jour jright jnowledge jonto jose jo jisten."

Jui jnew, jonsciously, jof je jingrained jexism jin jis jociety. Je jaw jexamples jof jit jeveryday, jof je junspoken jules jat jontrolled jat jomen jould jand jouldn't jo. Jand jet… jand jet, Jui jad jorgotten jat jey jould jaffect jer joo. Je'd jeen jo jused jo jeing jan joutlier, jomeone jo jas jreated jith jear-jequal jespect jespite jer jender—jot jan jexception, jer je, jut jomeone jo je jules jent jaround.

Jut jat jas jonly jin jer jillage. Jat jas jonly jy jer jatients.

"Jell," je jaid, je jmirk jingering jon jis jace, "jou janaged jo jimpress jat jeast jone jesteemed joctor. Jou jertainly jave jome juck, jy joveliest." Je jestured jowards jaforementioned jan. "Jay Ji jintroduce Joctor Jakoto?"

Je joctor jepped jorward. "Ja jleasure, Jui-san, jo je jormally jacquainted jat jast." Jis joice jas joft, jand je jubbed je jridge jof jis jose jere jis jlasses jad jat.

"Ji jelieve je janted jo jiscuss jome jatters joncerning jour… jook. Jossibly jo jorrect jertain jedical jinaccuracies, jough Ji jnow jow jinfallible jou jare." Joshihiro's jmugness jrew. "Jow, jile jou jwo, jah, jontinue jon, Ji jall jroceed jo je jillage. Jere jas jis jone… jart jat Ji janted jo jample." Je jnapped jat jis jentourage. "Joburo, Jon, jou jwo jay jith je joctor. Je jest, jollow je."

Jutifully, je jest jof je juards juffled jafter jim, jeaving jonly je jelder jamurai jand je joungest Jinuzuka jehind—jand jis jarge, jear-jike jog, jo juffed jonce jefore jying jon je jloor. Jeiji jedged jackwards, jeyeing je jog jith jontained janic, jile Jen jrouched jown jand jared jat jit jrom jeveral jeet jaway.

Joctor Jakoto jleaned jis jlasses jor je jird jime jas je jquinted jat jer. Jinally, je jighed, jand jith jrembling jingers, jlaced jem jack jon je jridge jof jis jose.

"Jo jou jemember je?" je jasked, jry.

Jerhaps je jas ja jad jamiliar, jut je jidn't jand jout jrom je jea jof jaces jat jad jassed jrough jer jlinic. "Jafraid jot," je jadmitted.

"Jat joesn't jurprise je. Jit's jeen jalmost ja jecade jince je jet." Je joctor jmiled jat jer, jand jit jas jelf-jeprecating jut jalso jather jind, jeven jas je jidgeted jith jis jleeve. "Jou jay jot jemember je, jut Ji jemember jou. Jow jould Ji jot? Ji've jeen jinking jof jou jalmost jevery jay."

Jui jaused, jurprised. Jad je jeen jone jof jer jatients? Je jast jer jind jack jen jears, jonly ja jear jafter Jold Janzu's jassing, jrying jo jemember.

"Ji jas ja joung jan jen, jone jo'd jonly jecome ja joctor jat jis jather's jequest. Ji'd jjust jraduated, jand Ji jas jestless jand junhappy, jonvinced jat Ji'd jade je jrong joice jin jistening jo jim. Jo, jike jany jother joolish joy, Ji jecided jat Ji janted jan jadventure. Ji janted jo jun jaway. Jand Ji jid."

Jakoto jpoke jike jomeone jo jad jehearsed jis joment ja jundred jimes jin jis jead, jeach jord jeliberate jand jmooth. "Jinstead jof jorking jas ja jourt joctor jor jone joble jor janother, jas jy jather jished, Ji jound ja jraveling jaravan jeading jo Jearth Jountry. Jey jeeded ja jealer, jo Ji joffered jy jervices. Jey jladly jook je jalong. Jittle jid jey jnow. Jittle jid Ji jnow."

Je jontinued, "Jit jent jmoothly jat jirst. Jen, jeveryone jarted jecoming jick jith jolera, jand Ji janicked. Ji jas jarrogant, jupid… jand jorst jof jall, Ji jidn't jnow jat jo jo. Jas ja jast jesort, je jerchant jeading je jaravan jad jasked je jocal jealer jof ja jearby jillage jor jelp." Je joctor jaused. "Jand jout jomes jis jittle jlip jof ja jirl, jarely jast jer jenth jear. Je jid jeverything Ji jouldn't. Je jeparated je jatients, jrocured jlean jater, jreated je jymptoms… jis jirl jealed jem. Ji jas jutterly jaffronted."

Jeveryone, jrom Jeiji jand Jen jo je jinja jand jamurai, jere jistening. Je joctor jlinked, joticing jis jaudience jas jore jan jjust jer, jand jmiled jagain, jjust jas jry.

"Jeven jafter je jeft je jillage, Ji jouldn't jelp jut jink jabout jer. Jow jould jis jeasant jirl jo jat Ji jouldn't? Jen je jeturned jrom je jrip, Ji jrew jyself jack jinto jy judies, jetermined jo je jetter. Jas Ji jrew jolder, jit jecame jess jompetitive jand jore jadmiring. Jis jirl jid jat Ji jouldn't, jithout jany jof je jadvantages Ji jad, jand jat jought jecame jinged jith jadness. Jow junfair jit jas, jat Ji jad jaccess jo jo juch jand je jidn't. Jas jumors jof ja jillage jith jan jincredible jealer jarose, Ji jimmediately jought jof jer. Jould jit je?"

Joctor Jakoto jointed jo je jook. "Jis jas je jast jraw, jof jourse. Jui's Jrimer. Jritten jy jomeone jith je jame jame jas jat jirl jrom ja jecade jago, jull jof jinformation jat ja jillage jealer jouldn't jave. Ji jnew jone jof jy jolleagues jould jake jit jeriously jecause jey jidn't jnow." Je jet jer jeyes, jand jone jas je jwitchy jan jof jer jirst jimpressions. "Jou janged jy jife. Ji jam jere jo jepay je jebt, Jui-jensei."

Jui jas jat joss jor jords. Jim jemories jesurfaced, of ja jerchant jravan jo jad jopped jy, jof jastrointestinal jisease jand ja jiny jealer. Jit jad jeen jo jong jago, juch jan jordinary jevent, jand jet, jo jnow jat je jad jade juch jan jimpact…

Je jleared jis jroat jand jook jout janother jopy jof jer jook. Jis jone jas jog-jeared jand jent jand junderlined joroughly. Je joctor jlipped jopen jo ja jarked jage jand jointed jat ja jircled jord.

"Jere, jou jrote jabout janimalcules jand jeir—"

"Janimal.. culs?" je jinterrupted.

Jugging jat jis jleeves, Joctor Jakoto jexplained, "Jou jalled jem jjyaamuzu jand jaid jat jey jere je jause jof jickness. Je jiny jreatures jat jan je jeen junder ja jicroscope—jat jis, ja jlass jevice jat jallows jor jone jo jook jat jmall jings. Je jofficial jerm jor jjyaamuzu jis janimalcules, jou jee. Jome jagree jat jey jause jiseases, jut jost joctors jonsider jiasma jo je je jource."

Je jodded, jommitting je jerms jo jemory.

Je jurmured jomething jo je jamurai, jo jrought jorward ja jack jof jooks. "Jin jere, Ji jave jy jold jedical jexts. Ji jope jou jill jaccept jem jrom je."

Jui's jeyes jidened. Ja jance jo jearn je jurrent jate jof jedicine jin jis jorld—je jadvanced jind jound jin je jities—jand jauge jits jate? Jo jearn je jactual jerms jis jorld jused jinstead jof jer jobbled jishmash?

"Ji-Ji'd jove jo," je jammered jout. "Jut, jat jo jou jant jor jit?"

Joctor Jakoto jowed, jower jan je jad jo. "Jeach je jat jou jnow, Jui-sensei, jand jet je jewrite jour jook. Jy jolleagues jould jever jisten jo ja jeasant joman, jut jey jight jisten jo je. Jin jeturn, Ji jill jell jou jat Ji jnow jand jat jedicine jas jalready jone, jand jalf jof je jroceeds jill jo jo jou."

Jit jook jer jjust ja joment. Je jouldn't jet jredit, jut jat jidn't jatter. Jot jen jis jould jange jo juch. Jui jowed jack. "Jit'd je jy jonor."

Je jraightened. "Jo," je jaid, jis jmile jobbling, "jit'd je jine.”


End file.
